When you lie next to me
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been secretly dating since Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. and the war is right around the corner. what will happen? also resembles a song when you lie next to me by Kellie Coffey summery sucks but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

When you lie next to me.

Potions Room

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have been secretly dating since her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They have completely fell in love. Though it was very hard to keep there emotions inside while they are out in public, Severus and Hermione tries there best to act as normal as best they can. It was the end of potions class and Severus had asked Hermione to stay back.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you?" Severus said when every one had left.

"Yes Professor?" She walked up to his desk.

"Dumbledore wants you and I to meet him in his office with Potter for the preparation with the war next Monday. So I advice you, Potter and Weasley to come immediately after dinner." Severus told Hermione.

"yes Professor, I will tell Harry and Ron." Hermione answered. Before Hermione walked out of the potions room Severus said her name again.

"Ms. Granger!"

"Yes Professor?"

Severus quickly blew Hermione a kiss and Hermione smiled, and she blew him one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: **The Great Hall**

"HARYY! RON! After dinner Professor Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office immediately after dinner." Hermione yelled while catching up with Harry and Ron.

"Alright. What's if for?" Ron asked, not really paying attention

"RON! You idiot! The war is right around the corner! Where's your brain!" Hermione scowled Ron.

"Sorry, jeez, I wasn't thinking properly." Ron said.

"It's every day, that's your mind's in the gutter." Hermione joked around now with Ron.

Harry laughed, and Ron gave Hermione a nasty look.

"Calm down Ron, she was only joking that time. By the way she is kind of true." Harry commented.

"thanks Harry, for lowering my self-esteem

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Mr. Potter, have you figured out some what of a plan to bet Tom?" Dumbledore asked him, once every one had arrived at the meeting.

"No, not really, I just thought that I'll just go up to him and kill him." Harry answered.

"you idiotic boy, The Dark Lord will kill you on the spot, you need to have a better plan then to run into his bloody hands.!" Severus said sitting across from Hermione.

"Harry, Professor Snape is right, you can't just run up to him, it will be like your running for your death." Hermione had told him.

" I suggest that we get a number of groups around the castle, Putting Mr. Potter in front of the entrance, with him will be Tonks, Lupin, and some centaurs fighting along side." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes, I do like the idea that there will be people surrounding the school." Hermione said.

"I will need leaders, as well, to be leading the groups. Any volunteers?" Dumbledore looked at both of them.

"I'll be one sir." Hermione answered the Headmaster.

"Very good, you'll be lading Miss Lovegood, Miss Brown, about ten werewolves, and about seven vampires. Also some students that are willing to stay and fight. You will be leading them to the forbidden forest, killing off any Death eaters." Dumbledore said.

"I'll be one Headmaster." Severus volunteered himself.

"Okay, you too would be leading a group of witches and wizards as well as phoenixes, you will lead them to the lake, that is on the opposite side of the forbidden forest. And I will lead mostly vampires, and werewolves. Alastor will lead some Aurers at the back of the castle, including some students as well. Mr. Fred and George Weasley will be taking care for the southeast side of the castle and Mr. Percy will lead the south western side. And Sirius Black will lead a group of students as will as half the order on the north eastern side of the castle. So no matter where you will turn there is a student or magical creature surrounding the school. Including Dementors". Dumbledore finished.

"Mr. Potter will have orders with him to help him get to Tom as you said earlier Severus, the war will be next Monday at noon. I want all the first, second and third years at the great hall, they will be returning home, as for fourth, fifth sixth and sevenths, I'm afraid that I can not force them to leave, they are able to help stay and fight if they wish." Dumbledore finally said.

"And Ms. Granger, I need you to get the first through fourth down at the great hall at 10:30 for dismissal." Dumbledore forgot to ad one more thing.

"Sounds good to me. I'll have third years to fourth years down at the great hall by 10:30, are they going home bay floo powder?" Hermione asked.

"yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"What about me? What can I do to help?" Ron interrupted.

"if you wish you can lead a group of sixth and seventh year students along side with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore answered his question.

" Excellent."

"Also all the order and Aurers will be there as well." Dumbledore mentioned. 

"So, that's the plan, great, the war is less than a week away. At least were getting somewhere." Ron said.

"that is our plan now, Miss Granger I would like you to ask the fourth years and up to see if they are willing to fight. If they are then tell them to meet in the great hall at eleven on Monday. That will be as soon as the first through third years will be home." Dumbledore finished.

"Yes sir." Hermione said and with that her, Severus, Ron and Harry left. Harry and Ron went back to the common room. And Severus and Hermione went to Severus's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: **Severus's Chambers**

Hermione and Severus had returned to his chambers. Hermione had sat down on the couch and Severus followed her.

"the war is almost here. I can not believe it. one side will be victorious, while the other falls. I'm worried Severus." Hermione said leaning in Severus arms. He holds her trying to comfort her.

"yes Hermione, one will succeed while the other fail, but when it comes down to it no matter what happens I'll always be with you." Severus said holding her tightly.

"I'm just scared of the results. You'll never know what will happen. I don't want to be alone. I love you Severus." Hermione said she was terrified of loosing him.

"I love you too Hermione, neither of us are going to die in that war." Severus said trying to sooth her fears.

"you don't know that. No one knows who's going to live and who's going to die." Hermione was starting to cry and Severus held her. Hermione's head is on his chest he has his hand on her arm rubbing it.

"your right Hermione, no one knows the results we just have to live for the moment. Have faith. And never give up. Now now, its late we should be getting to bed my love." Severus got up, held out his hand to escort Hermione into the bed room.

**Severus bedroom**

Hermione and Severus are now lying in bed still in each other's arm.

"Severus." Hermione stared into his eye's

"Yes my love?"

"Kiss me." With that Severus reached over and kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips. When they finished, they fell asleep in each one's arms.

The next morning, she and Severus woke up.

'its Friday, three more days till war.' Hermione thought. She almost began to cry but was strong enough to shake the thought out of her head. She then took a quick shower and Severus took one right after her.

"I'll see you in class Hermione." With a quick kiss on the forehead, he stepped into the fire place and flooed to the great hall. Once she was finished getting ready she did the same thing. And left the chambers.

**The Great Hall. **

"Hey Hermione, where were you last night?" Harry asked. Ron was right beside him. Hermione had to do quick thinking. She cant just tell them 'oh, haven't I told you, I've been sleeping with the potion's professor.' Hell no she can't do that. She couldn't risk their relationship, it's too valuable.

"I fell asleep in the library. We have a test today in DADA. Wanted to make sure I would get a decent grade, and I must have dozed off while reading." 'yeah that's a good excuse'. Hermione thought to her self after saying.

"okay then. We know how you are about test. But anyways its Friday, three days before the war. You'll never know who's going to be with us much longer. When there's war there's always casualties." Ron blurted out. While eating his breakfast which contains three pancakes, four sausage patty's and two cinnamon buns.

"you know, I wouldn't be surprised if that greasy haired git Professor of ours dies." Ron blurted out. At that moment Hermione grew cold. Her heart felt with hatred that Ron would say such a thing.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR PROFESSOR ABOUT THAT! KNOWING HIM HE'LL SURVIVE AND YOU MIGHT PERISH!" she yelled the whole student body as well as teachers heard her yell. She had furiously hit Ron with her text book and stormed out of the great hall. Severus looked at Ron, and gave Ron the most devilish look he could give him. Knowing fool well that Ron was talking about him. He wanted to run after Hermione but he couldn't. knowing the teachers and students would be suspicious.

Hermione went back to Severus chambers and after breakfast, Severus knew where she was and went after her. Once he arrived, Hermione was pacing.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE RON WOULD SAY SUCH A THING! HOW CAN HE BE THAT RUDE TO WISH SOME ONE WOULD BE DEAD! I JUST….." she was now speechless and decided to sit down before she hurts her self.

"he wants you to be dead Severus. I can not allow that. I couldn't help it. I just blew at him and stormed off. I didn't mean for the whole school to watch." Hermione said sitting next to Severus. Severus felt like he was just punched in the stomach. He reached his arms out and hugged her.

" he's a nut case Hermione, I seriously don't know why you hang out with him." That was all he could say.

" I only hang out with him because he is Harry's friend. I am his friend two. I can not just leave Harry." Hermione said hugging him back.

"I know. I cant stand it when he says comments to you that hurt you. If he wasn't a friend of Potters and you, I dare say, he would wish he was never even born. I don't like it when people hurt you, emotionally, or physically." With that he and Hermione kissed and it was almost time to start his first class with the seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

"we got to go. I don't want us late for our class." Severus stated and walked out of his privet chambers to his class room. Hermione had followed and soon every one arrived. Hermione sitting in the front with Luna and Ron and Harry sitting in the back.

"Hermione…." Ron whispered trying to get her attention.

"shut up Ron. That's the last straw. Don't talk to me." With that class had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: potions again.

"But Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"YOUR NOT SORRY! RONALD! AND YOU SURE AS HELL DID MEAN IT! until you go up and apologize to Professor Snape, which I doubt you'll ever will, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING DISRESPECTING YOUR TEACHERS!" and with that Hermione turned around and ignored Ron.

It was the end of Potions, once more and Hermione stayed back after very one left.

"You coming Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"No, I'll stay, I need to talk to Professor Snape for a couple of minutes Then I might go to the library." She said and with that Harry left the room.

"Professor?" She said walking up to his desk.

"yes Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if I can spend the weekend with you, since the war is on Monday I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Hermione whispered so that no one could hear but Snape.

"Of course Miss Granger, I'd be delighted." Severus answered. With that said, Hermione continued her day, when her day was over, she went back to Severus's chambers. Instead of going to dinner, she didn't was to see Ron, and instead of reading as usual, she started to write. And wait for Severus to come in.

After a while Severus came in and found Hermione on the couch sleeping. He found a peace of parchment on her lap. He removed the peace of paper and sat it down n the coffee table.

He then picked Hermione up and gently laid her on the bed in his bedroom. He went on the other side and one he laid next to her he pulled the covers over the both of them. Severus gently wrapped his arm around Hermione and as if Hermione could since his presence, she scouted over to him. Closer to his body, and Severus joined in their slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Saturday and the walk

Severus was up before Hermione and decided to make breakfast for her in bed. Once he was cooking the meal he put the eggs, bacon, and waffles onto two plates, poured a glass of milk and handed over to the bedroom. Severus walked up to Hermione, sat the trays of food down and gently shook her.

"Hermione…my love, time for breakfast." He said. Hermione opened her eyes and the smell of the food made her stomach growl. She scooted up and looked at Severus.

" Oh, thank you Sev." Severus handed her the plate and soon both of them were eating.

"you weren't at dinner." Severs stated.

"I didn't want to see Ron."

"Very well." Severus said and continued eating in silence.

After their breakfast, and once Hermione was finished getting ready, they sat on the couch together. Just spending time together. Since the war was only two days away.

" Do you want to go for a walk?" Severus asked Hermione.

"But what if we're seen?" Hermione asked. Severus had a plan.

"Well, I'll just put the Disillusionment charm on us." Severus suggested.

"OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that! THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Hermione rushed and kissed Severus on the forehead. And both of them after using the spell, went out for a walk.

Severus and Hermione were walking, they decided to take a break. So they went to the lake.

"I love the lake. It's so peacefull. This is my favorite place other than the library." Hermione said sitting next to Severus under a tree.

"this is mine too. Hermione, can I ask you something?" Severus said.

"Yes Severus, what is it?" She asked her eyes on Severus. Holding his hand.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is really short. But a longer one is on its way. And sorry I just had to leave a cliff hanger. Please review. I would like to have at least five for this chapter. So that way I know that people are actually reading this story. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The song of Love

_**Previously……**_

"_This is mine too. Hermione, Can I ask you a something?" Severus said. _

"_Yes Severus. What is it?" She asked. Her eyes on Severus. Holding hands. _

* * *

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I love you. No matter what happens I want to be there for you every step of the way…." Severus paused and got something out of his pocket. And held it out.

"This was my mothers ring. She gave it to me before she passed. She told me to give it to someone I love. I love you. Though I don't say it as much as I should, but Hermione Jane Granger. Will you marry me?" Hermione was shocked. She was in love with him. But with out hesitation.

"Yes Severus. I would be honored to be your wife." She hugged him tightly. Once they have let go of the embrace Severus had put the silver ring with a small but priceless diamond on her ring finger and kissed her.

They sat underneath the tree spending the whole day watching the lake. And watching the sun set. The scenery was so beautiful. They held each other. Hoping that Monday would never come. But soon enough it will.

Later one once they were back inside his chambers they had a romantic dinner. Roast beef with mashed potato's, steamed baby carrots and green beans. They eat under the candle light and talked about their future after the war. None talked about death. They just spent the evening together having one another's company. Then once it got to late they went off to bed. Severus and Hermione undressed one another and laid down.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered. As she lies close to Severus.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked while he could smell the sweet fragrance of her light brown hair.

"make love to me. I don't want it to be to late." She said turning around and starting kissing Severus on his lips. Severus was more than glad to make love with her. He was now on top of her. As he put himself in her. Rubbing up on each others body. There love making was like dance to them. Each feeling their rhythm as they continued kissing. Though Severus grew more tired he did not want to stop, neither did Hermione. She doesn't know if she could ever do this again. Not that it wont happen. But she wanted it. she wanted to feel him and he her. Before the war, and before it was too late. Severus through himself beside her so that he wouldn't crush her. He reaches over and kisses her.

"that was great Severus. Thank you" she said and kissed him back before falling into a deep slumber.

"it was Hermione. Anytime my love." He soon joined her.

* * *

Sunday Morning.

For once Hermione and Severus woke up together. There eye's watching each others move. And each one smiling. They soon got up and got ready for the day, in preparation for the war tomorrow. The people who were fighting as well as the staff have meet up in the great hall. Once she and Severus arrived. Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, we all know the war is tomorrow at noon. I have decided that we should be practicing. With our spells. So we will duel. I want to be sure we are ready. Mr. Potter will be practicing with Professor Snape. As he uses _legamancy to help him stabilize his mind. And you all will practice the patronus spell. Now, we have all day. Make use of your time. I will be helping as well as observing. Remember what you have been trained. This is just for precaution." Dumbledore said and with that the students and as well as staff practice there defense and attacks. _

_After the day was over, Severus and Hermione were very tired. When they came back to his chambers at around eight thirty and had dinner Hermione and Severus were talking. Hermione abruptly changed the subject. _

_"Severus. I have written something for you I would like to share." She said shyly. She had written a song for him. Not knowing if it was any good but it was as best as she could do. _

_"well. I would love to hear it." Severus said. _

_"Have I told you that I love to sing? I have written a song. And I have used a muggle guitar. I love the muggle guitar. Sounds so nice." Hermione said. Severus raised his eye brow. He never knew that there was such a thing as a guitar… an acoustic one at that. He had seen many instruments in the wizarding world he hasn't had very much experience with the muggle music. _

_"alright then, let me hear it." and with that Hermione, with her wand got out a muggle guitar and started to play it. _

_A/N this is not an original. This is When you lie next to me by __Kellie Coffey. But in this story, she wrote it. _

Maybe, tonight, we could close the door and lock ourselves inside  
Take time to feel  
I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real  
The days all fly away  
And I forget the truth  
Everything that matters is in this room

When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life if so sweet  
When you lie next to me

My heart is yours  
But every part of me still wants to give you more  
More time to love  
Cause you never know when life will leave us  
I wanna take in all the beauty here  
Let the world around us just disappear

When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life if so sweet  
When you lie next to me

When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life if so sweet  
When you lie next to me

When Severus hear her sing, he couldn't believe it. her voice was like an angel that fell from the heavens. He was so touched that she would write this song. She means the world to him. When Hermione was finished both were speechless.

"I love it Hermione. I didn't know you could sing so beautify. It was amazing." Severus said. staring at her brown eye's.

"thanks Severus. This song I wrote to show you how much I love you. And that nothing will tare us apart. We are inseparable." Hermione and Severus kissed once more.

"We better get to sleep. We want all of our energy. For tomorrow." Severus said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Again holding each other, they fell asleep. Wishing that tomorrow would be the start of a better life. That Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort. And there would be no worries. Only love, peace, and Happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The war has started

That morning, Severus and Hermione awoke. They got up in silence, made breakfast and Severus headed to the great hall while Hermione gathered all the first through fourth years to leave. It took her a mere forty five minutes to do so. Once all have left all there was were students willing to fight and the staff members there. Dumbledore had wanted a moment in silence just to pray for the outcome and pray that the war will not last for a while.

"My friends, it is now time to head out. Miss Granger, please take your group and head them out. Professor Snape, you will help Miss Granger gather all the students and head to the gates then come back to get your group. Mr. Potter will be with his group at the entrance, once the clock strikes twelve we will head out to the fields." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded his head and went to Hermione's side. Severus had helped Hermione with her group before he left he said a few words.

"now, Hermione…" He whispered.

"do not look back, only fight if you see someone fall do NOT rush to their side. For that will only put you in danger. Keep your focus. Is that clear." Severus spoke softly.

"But what if…you…" she couldn't make her words come out but he knew what she meant.

"like I said keep your focus. If I fall do not come for me. Is that clear. Your safety is more important then mine." Severus stared at her. Hermione was lost for words.

"I love you Hermione." Severus quickly said before turning back to the great hall.

"I love you too Severus." She said quietly and motioned for everyone to come forward.

Soon the clock stroke twelve and everyone approached the battle field. There stood Harry facing Lucius Malfoy. She could see the scene.

"If you only give up now Mr. Potter, you wouldn't have to loose so many people that you care about. And all the deaths wouldn't be necessary." Lucius said before making a move.

"NEVER! We will fight for freedom and you know full well that I will never back down." Harry yelled at Malfoy.

"Very well, STUPIFY!" Malfoy yelled

"Expelliarmus." And with that all hell broke loose.

Spells flying every where people dieing all around. Hermione was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Trying not to think about anything else other than killing her.

"YOU FITHY MUDBLOOD!" Lestrange shouted

Hermione ignored her. Lestrange had now cast the killing spell at her.

"Expelliarmus!!!" she yelled and the spell bounced off and hit Lestrange instead knocking her to the ground. Now, the death eater was dead. And turned and finally faced another death eater which she was lucky because she was able to do the expelliarmus again and shouted stupefy. Knocking the death eater down.

Severus was head on with Lucius Malfoy. Throwing jinxes at one another.

"You'll die Severus! You skank." He said and had hit him with Flipendo knocking him backwards.

"why, after I kill you Severus, I'll go kill that filthy mudblood Granger…" Before he could say anything else.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" with all of his might trying to get up. But Malfoy had used the imperious curse on him to make him stay put.

"aww, you care for her do you now! That gives me more of a reason to kill her. That mudblood can go to hell for all I fucking care. She's a worthless peace of garbage." Lucius antagonized Severus. Severus was so pissed off at Lucius he found the strength somewhere and broke the curse to send the killing curse at Lucius. And Lucius fell on the ground. Dead. Severus got up and ran to the forbidden forest. And there he saw Hermione fighting with McNair. He knew she was getting weak. She was loosing her strength. He then sent the killing curse to McNair, but before he did McNair sent one to Hermione, and hit her in the chest and she flue backwards and hit a tree. Severus's chest had now torn in two.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!" Severus rushed to her side. Every part of his body now shivering in fear. Hoping that some way some how that she would survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: I do Cherish you

_**A/N The song in here is called I do Cherish you. By Mark wills this is not mine I do not own any characters. But hope you like this chapter. **_

Severus had rushed Hermione to the hospital wing. Without thinking that there was a chance that he too would be hit by the killing curse. Once he arrived poppy was there. And hurried to put Hermione on a bed and called Poppy over to her immediately.

"You must save her Poppy. She had been hit by the killing curse." Severus stuttered trying to slow down his heart rate, but couldn't knowing that Hermione could die brings shivers down his spine.

"I can see what I can do, there is a reason why that curse is called the killing curse." With that Poppy did everything she can do to save her.

* * *

**Out side the castle**

Harry was fighting off every thing in his sight. Finally he had reached this goal. Harry was standing right in front of Voldemort.

"aw Harry. So good to see you. Now, it is time to say good bye but first, I must show you something…..Crabbe, bring him here" with his command Crabbe Senior was holding Ron hostage.

"you see, your friend Ron will die soon. All thanks to you….AVADA KADAVRA!" with that Ron fell to the ground. Harry was shocked and horrified by his best friends death. Then before he could think Harry cast the killing curse at Voldemort, only Voldemort did the same. The two spells reached, who will be stronger? Who's spell can defeat the other? Time passes as each spell takes its toll, as time passes Harry begins to loose his strength. Voldemort is still antagonizing him. Making fun of his friends death.

"I feel that your Filthy Mudblood Granger of yours is dead. She will be with your miserable mother and father. And you with her as well." Voldemort laughed. Harry's anger empowered his weakness and forced himself to throw the curse at Voldemort. And with that one throw from him, hit Voldemort and fell to the ground. Now, Voldemort had been defeated. He his now dead. But as weak as Harry was, he couldn't find the strength to be celebrating. There for, he collapsed.

* * *

Back in the Hospital, Severus was pleading. Wishing that Hermione would be alright. Knowing that his hopes might soon end. Neville Longbottom came running through the door.

"THE WAR IS OVER! HARRY KILLED VOLDEMORT! WE ARE FREE!" he yelled and saw Severus holding Hermione's hand.

"that's good Mr. Longbottom. Now, if you please excuse yourself." Severus was glad that the war was finally over, but the loss of Hermione was still unbearable. Neville left. And yelled through out the entire castle.

After the war days have been weeks. And Severus was still by Hermione's side. She is still barely breathing but Poppy said there was a change that she would survive. Unfortunately, he had found out that Hermione was in a coma. Still thankful that she was still alive, but how did she survive? Hardly anyone survived the killing curse. Only that Potter did. Which he was glad that he did because now Voldemort is dead.

Severus remembered the song that Hermione had written for him. He decided to write her one was well. he got a peace of parchment out and a quill and began to write. It took him a couple of hours to write the song, but he felt sure that this would be perfect. He then sang it to her. Knowing that in a coma she could here. But couldn't move.

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Loves the greatest Magic

It was a couple of days after the war. Hermione Granger is still in a coma. Severus had stayed with her through night and day. Hoping that she would wake soon. But the faith is running short. As the day gone by Severus was trying to remain strong. Holding Hermione's hand. He was in no mood to teach. Dumbledore had requested Horace Slughorn to take over for a while. Until Severus was able to teach again.

"Come on Hermione, please. Its been four days. You can wake up now. Nothing is going to hurt you." Severus pleaded. Suddenly, Hermione's hand twitched. Giving him hope. It twitched again. Then, her eye lids start twitching and with in a couple of minutes, Hermione slowly woke up. Once she did, she turned to Severus and smiled at him. Severus was over joy by the fact that Hermione had survived the killing curse, but how? He always wondered. But right now all that mattered was that Hermione was alive. Severus rushed up and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss.

"Thank Heavens, Hermione, your going to be alright." Severus spoke softly to her.

"w-what h-happened? H-how did I s-survive?" Hermione asked Severus. Poppy came in. and was thrilled that Hermione was alright.

"Oh, your up! Thank goodness! Here, drink this, this will help your strength." Poppy said as she helped Hermione drink the strengthening potion.

"wow, you're the second person who have survive the killing curse. I wonder how that happened…." Poppy began to say, then all of a sudden a green flare came up. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"I think I can answer that for you. I am sure that all three of you are wondering." Albus looked at Hermione, then at Severus and back at Poppy.

"Miss Granger survived by love. Unlike Mr. Potter when well, you all know the story, but this was a different kind of love. Miss Granger, what was your last thought before you were knocked out?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"It was Severus sir. All I cared about was that he would be alright." Hermione blushed a little and Severus smiled at Hermione.

"well, I believe the thought of Severus and the love that you two share were more powerful than any magic. Love is the strongest magic there is." Dumbledore looked at Severus and Hermione.

"How'd did you know about us?" Severus asked Dumbledore.

"I can tell by the way you look at her Severus. I am amazed to see the connection between you two. And as long as this doesn't get out, I will allow this relationship, Oh…I am very happy for the both of you. When are you going to get married?" Dumbledore asked while he looked over at Hermione's ring.

"I was hoping that we could get married after I graduate. Which isn't that far away. If that's alright with you Severus." Hermione asked Severus.

"Of course. I think that is a wise decision." Severus answered back.

"Well now, I will leave you too be. And Miss Granger, we are so lucky to have you with us and hope you have a fast recovery." Dumbledore said before leaving.

"thank you sir." She said and with that Dumbledore vanished.

Severus did not leave Hermione's side. Unless of course to use the restroom. She was only in the infirmary for three more days and she was released. Hermione and Severus went back to his chambers. They were beginning to talking on the couch.

"So I guess we won the war. Do you know the casualties?" Hermione asked. Severus bowed his head.

"Hermione, there is no easy way to put this, but Mr. Ronald Weasley had perished. I know that…" Severus ended did know what else to say. Although they were angry at each other….Hermione's face burst into tears.

"I was angry at him. I didn't want him to die. I just wanted him to stop talking trash about you. Which everything he says is a bunch of rubbish." Hermione leaned on Severus. Crying into his chest.

"I know you didn't want any one to die. I guess fate just took its course. Mr. Potter was there, Voldemort had Weasley hostage. Tormenting Harry. And he said that he was going to kill Weasley. I watched almost the whole thing. Using the killing curse. And then he said that you were dead. My heart sank Hermione. I rushed into the forbidden forest and saw you fighting off McNair. And then before I could reach you. You were already hit by the curse. I was able to finish him off. I rushed to your side and took you to the infirmary." Severus said holding Hermione in his arms.

"like I said, my last thought was you Severus. I didn't know what I would do with out you if you were gone. I guess Professor Dumbledore was right. Love was the greatest magic of all. I am so thankful that none of us died." Hermione said looking into Severus's eye's.

"I am too Hermione." After that they kissed passionately Severus hands were on Hermione's checks and Hermione was doing the same. After Severus broke the kiss, he and Hermione went to the bedroom and laid in bed together. Kissing again and exploring each others body. After a while of just laying there keeping each other company. They almost fell asleep.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered tiredly

"Yes Hermione?" he answered back to tiredly.

"I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart." He reached over again and planted a soft kiss and both fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Forever and Ever Amen.

Tomorrow is Hermione's graduation. Everyone was excited that the school year was over. And that after they have left Hogwarts, the dead dark lord will no longer harm them. Hermione was torn. Hogwarts was her home. Besides the fact that this was the only place that she had lived in the magical world besides going to hogsmade, she did not know what to do after she graduates. She knows that she will be happy being Severus's wife but where would she go? Hermione and Severus was sitting on the couch in his chambers and listening to the flames pop in the fireplace.

"The leaving feast is tomorrow." Hermione stated. Although Severus already knew he nodded.

"and?" Severus asked Hermione

"there will be a dance. Would you dance with me Severus?" Hermione was unsure of his reaction. Knowing that the dance would be uncomfortable because students and staff will be watching.

"Of course. If there were any comments made between us I'll hex them to obliviation." Severus said and Hermione snickered.

"what are we going to do after the graduation?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you want we can stay here for the summer. Or we could go to Ireland. I have a mansion in Belfast." Hermione was shocked. She did not know that.

"that would be great Severus." Hermione said happily and kissed Severus.

" about the wedding?" Severus began the wedding subject.

"I was thinking that we would get married on an island called St. Lucia. And get married on a privet beach. While the sun sets. With a white gazebo with our favorite flowers hanging around." Severus said. Hermione couldn't believe it. getting married on a beach was always her dream.

"and what are your favorite Severus? Mine are Roses." Hermione said. Severus put his arm around Hermione. And Hermione leaned into him. As he plays with her hair.

"mine are daffodils." Severus said again Hermione was shocked.

"then I was thinking that Albus would be our pastor. Per say, since he does know of our relationship. And then after the wedding we of course have our party after that. I was thinking that I can take you on a helicopter flight around the island. Seeing the island for its natural beauty." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never did she imagine Severus being this romantic. She wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Severus. That sounds fantastic." Hermione was astonished and Severus knew that she would like the idea of going to a privet island. _**(A/N Got the idea from the bachelor week seven) **_

"now for the date. What seems to be the best time for you my darling?" Severus asked Hermione.

"OH! How bout we get married fourth of July. I know that that's an American holiday. But the fireworks when we make our vows and kiss would be spectacular." Hermione suggested. That was her favorite holiday

"and that is one of my favorite holidays. Besides Christmas of course." Hermione added.

"then its settled. Fourth of July. On the island of St. Lucia. Fireworks. Champaign, firewiskey. Our friends and family. Will be there…" Severus almost forgot that hardly anybody knew about the relationship.

"Do you mind if Harry and the Weasley's attend. I want Ginny to be my maid of honor." She almost cried at the thought of Ron, but put it aside.

"Of course. But you know how Potter feels about me. And when you tell him, I am hoping that he would not well, reject your decision." Severus said softly.

"if he really is my friend he will stand by me. No matter what. He will have to tolerate it. I know that Mrs. Weasley would be proud. I just hope he don't over react through us." Hermione said while her head lying on his chest.

* * *

Today is graduation day. Dumbledore had finally finished his good bye speech and it was Hermione's turn to get her diploma.

"Miss Granger is an intelligent woman I should say. Since she is no longer a little girl. She has been helpful in many ways with the war. And we are still very thankful that she had made a fast recovery. Congratulations Miss Granger you have succeeded in your education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore said and Hermione shook his hand and went to sit down next to Harry. Every one clapped even Severus and she looked over at him and he winked at her and she turned to Harry and gave him a smile.

"Now, with that said. please enjoy your feast and the leaving ball." Dumbledore said and then all of a sudden a ton of food appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Hermione said trying to get the courage to tell Harry that her and Severus are getting married.

"yes Hermione? What is it?" Harry said while chewing some fried chicken.

"Severus…"

"wait, since when did you start calling Snape by his given name?" Harry said after swallowing and took another bite of his chicken.

" let me finish. Severus and I have been dating since last year. And…" Harry almost choked.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Harry blurted out. Luckily no one heard. Because they were to busy about them selves.

"I didn't know you and him? What? Why?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"there's more." Hermione continued.

"don't tell me your pregnant!" Harry asked.

"no, but Severus and I are getting married. And I want you to come to the wedding." Harry couldn't believe his ears. _Why on earth would she marry a greasy haired git?_ Harry asked himself. But he wanted to be supportive for Hermione and contained himself.

"a-alright. I'll be there. Only because you asked me." Ginny was there listening to the conversation.

"so, Hermione you love him right?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Yes Ginny. And he loves me. And I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked hoping that she would accept.

"yes I would be honored." Ginny said and giving Hermione a quick hug.

"I can not believe that you are getting married before me Hermione. You are so lucky. Though I always thought that you and Snape would be a great match." Ginny said giggling.

"How'd you know? And how long?" Hermione questioned her and raised her brow.

"I knew since our first year. I had this gut feeling that one day you and our potions master would eventually end up together. You and him have a lot in common. Your both very smart. I know that you love potions as much as he does. And for some reason you and him have some kind of chemistry together I can quit put my finger on it." Ginny said. Hermione was amazed. She had everything right.

"I guess your gut feeling was right Ginny." Hermione laughed and Harry felt dumbfounded.

"I never would've thought that you and Snape would….ewww just the thought. But I am happy for you Hermione." Harry smiled and gave Hermione a friendly hug.

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ginny hugging Hermione. He was pleased that they have accepted that Hermione and him were getting married.

He heard the first slow song play for the first time. And headed towards Hermione

"would you like to dance?" Severus asked Hermione. Hermione blushed for a second and quickly agreed. Severus lead Hermione to the dance floor grabbed her waist and slowly danced. To a song by Randy Travis

You may think that im talking foolish  
You've heard that im wild and im free  
You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that i feel for you always will be  
But your not just time that im killing  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as i live, this love that i give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that i die

(Chorus)  
Oh baby im gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever amen  
As long as old men sit&talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit&talk about old men  
If you wonder how long ill be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen

They say time takes its toll on a body  
Makes a young girls brown hair turn gray  
Honey i don't care i ain't in love with your hair  
N if it all fell out well i'd love you anyway  
They say time can play tricks on a memory  
Make people forget things they knew  
Well it's easy to see it's happenin to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you

(Chorus)  
Oh darlin I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever amen  
As long as old men sit&talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit&talk about old men  
If you wonder how long i'll be faithful  
Just listen to how this song ends  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen

I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen.

After the song played and the ball was over Hermione and Severus went back to there chambers and relaxed in the bed for the rest of the night.

"Did you have fun Hermione?" Severus asked her.

"Yes. I love that song. Its one of my favorite muggle singers. I do love country music. Yeah I've lived in the muggle world for so long that I can name a tone of country music singers." Hermione chuckled and so did Severus.

"like the song says I'll love you for ever and ever." Severus kissed Hermione.

"Amen." Hermione finished and they fell asleep together and having peaceful dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The wedding

_**A/N: The vows and the poem is not mine neither are the characters. Just letting you know. I looked the vows on the internet. **_

It was July. And the day before the wedding. Severus and Hermione had everything planned. All of Hermione's friends including Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville, Dumbledore and McGonagall were already there at the island of St. Lucia. There was a privet white sand beach on one side of the island where there's only the couple that were getting married, friends and family were allowed on and no one else. The Gazebo was decorated with Severus and Hermione's favorite flowers Roses and daffodils. The tables were set for food to be placed on, a huge white chocolate cake with strawberries covered on it placed on a table by itself. Chairs for the guest. Every thing was perfect for the wedding.

"I still cant believe that your getting married Hermione." Harry said to Hermione while doing last minute touch ups on the gazebo.

"yeah, me neither. But I am happy." Hermione said while putting the trash in a bucket.

"you know, you and Snape are suppose to spend tonight alone it's a tradition. When you do its good luck." Harry said.

"yeah I know. I'm dreading tonight. But it will be over before I know it." Hermione sighed. Thinking about tonight with out Severus will be hard. But its tradition, so she and him have no other choice. After everything was set up. Severus and Hermione said there goodnights early for tomorrows celebration.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." Severus hugged and kissed Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow Severus." Hermione said and reached up to kiss Severus back. Severus left with Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Neville and Arthur Weasley to a separate building and Hermione left with Molly, Ginny, McGonagall, Tonks, and Luna to another building.

"Now Hermione, what do you want to do? It's the night before the wedding." Ginny asked Hermione after walking in the girls building.

"Aw, I don't know. Just hoping that tomorrow hurry's up." Hermione sighed.

"its only for tonight Hermione. You have the rest of your life to spend with him." Ginny said trying to reassure Hermione.

"Yeah I know." Hermione agreed.

"yes Hermione. We could play a couple of games tonight. If you want." Luna suggested.

"oh yeah! That would be great. I can get a board game. It's a muggle game, but its still fun. Its one of my favorites. Monopoly." Hermione said hopping of the couch, went over to the television and grabbed the game underneath the television.

"How do you play it?" Molly asked Hermione while her and everyone else surrounded the table.

"Here… let me explain." Hermione had explained the rules while setting up the game. Once she did and everyone was playing it. they all seemed to enjoy it.

Back in the boys building Severus was sitting on the couch. Thinking.

"this is going to be a long night." He said to the people around him.

"Don't worry Professor, everything will be fine. It'll be over before you'll know it. just got to loosen up a bit." Harry tried to cheer his Professor up, though he doesn't like him one single bit he's only doing it because he doesn't want to be the one who ruins the wedding. (if you know what I mean.)

"yeah… thank you Mr. Potter for helping out with the wedding." Severus said. Harry nodded.

"your welcome Professor. I'll do anything for Hermione. She loves you very much. Of course you don't need me to tell you that." Harry smiled at him for once. Severus smiled back at him.

"yes Mr. Potter. I know. I love her very much as well. Uh…" Severus began to ask.

"yes sir?" Harry could tell that Severus was nervous about something.

"Since I do not have a best man, I know we don't get along as much…..but….I….was wondering if you would like….to be…..my…best…man…" Severus asked, he knew they didn't like each other much. But he figured that Harry would be his best man. Harry was shocked beyond belief. He was speechless in fact. But eventually he said something.

"of course Professor. It would be a honor." Harry finally said. Severus smiled and Harry smiled back. Remus, Serious, and the others were happy about Severus decision.

"So, Severus, want some fire whiskey?" Remus asked while going to get some.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not tonight anyways. Before the wedding. You know?" Severus answered.

"Of course Severus."

As the night went on, Severus and Hermione could not stop thinking about each other. And thinking on how the wedding is going to be. Before they knew it they were off to bed. Falling asleep as tomorrow would begin their lives together as one.

* * *

The day went on, Severus was standing on the gazebo wearing his dress robes. They were black. He had shined his shoes to where a person could see their face in. he had combed his hair as well. even put on a tie. Severus stood up there with Harry and Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur and the twins were sitting down in the chairs waiting for the ceremony to start. Hermione's mother and father was there as well and half of her family. Severus had no family left because of the war, or because of old age. It was thirty minutes before the sun had set. And the music began to play. As the brides maids came down the aisle while being escorted by the gentleman. It was moments after when Hermione had finally come out. Wearing a long beautiful white wedding dress. Her vial covering her face and lying smoothly on her even more curly brown hair. She came down the aisle with her father. Severus was speechless. He was so lucky to have a beautiful witch who would love him and that he loves her. Once she arrives Hermione and Severus face Dumbledore, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives." Dumbledore says

"I, Severus Snape, take you, Hermione Granger, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

Severus places Hermione's ring on her finger and says_: _

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Then Hermione began her vows.

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Severus Snape, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."….

Hermione places Severus ring on his finger and says_:_

"Severus, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Severus Snape and Hermione Granger as husband and wife.

May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always.

Severus, you may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore says finally. Severus lifted up the veil and kissed Hermione and Hermione kisses him. Then out of now where fireworks appeared in the sky, making hearts every one was amazed of how beautiful the sky with the fire works were. And how beautiful the bride was. Once they broke the kiss, they were now married and the wedding part was almost over. People were taking pictures of the bride and groom and all the brides maids and men that were in the wedding.

"I love you. Hermione." Severus said while getting ready for the reception.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione said and both kissed again. And continued on with the party.

_**A/N: the vows and the poem are not mine. I borrowed them off from the internet. Thanks for reading and please review. That would be appreciated **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: The reception

The wedding was over and now everyone was getting ready for the reception. The brides maids and the men that were in the wedding lined up and once the announcer said who they were, they all made half of a circle. And the rest of the guest filled the other half.

"Last but not least. Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore announced and Hermione and Severus marched down smiling to everyone and came to the center of the huge circle.

"Now, for the first dance, Severus and Hermione had chosen a song that would become their love long." Dumbledore said and the DJ began the love song while it played they took one another and began to dance.

Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again 

(Severus and Hermione swaying back and forth across the room.) 

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

Once the dance was over they kissed again. After a couple of minutes it was time for the cake ceremony. Every one gathered around while Severus cut one piece of white chocolate cake on a plastic plate. Hermione took a little piece of the cake and fed it to Severus. She had to reach to get the cake into his mouth. Severus had did the same thing. Feeding each other with the first piece of cake. The last two bites Severus and Hermione grabbed and fed each other at the same time but in stead of putting it into their mouths both of them decided to 'accidentally' miss and got the cake all over there faces. They both laughed then cleaned it up. The reception went on after that.

"So Hermione, how does it feel to be Mrs. Snape?" Harry asked Hermione after getting himself a piece of cake.

"feels fantastic." Hermione answered smiling.

"well well well, Severus, never would've thought that you would get married before me." Sirius said joking.

"me neither. I guess I found the right woman. Ain't that right Hermione." Severus asked her.

"yeah! Sev." She reached up and kissed him once more.

"oh the wedding was absolutely beautiful." Molly said running up to Hermione and giving her a huge hug that seems as though she was crushing her.

"thanks Mrs. Weasly." Hermione said hugging her back.

"oh, call me Molly. Hermione, Severus I am happy for you both." She said and hugging Severus next.

"thank you Molly. Thanks for helping out as well." Severus said back to Molly.

"no problem. Anything for you." She said.

There were tons of songs playing. A couple of lime dancing and before they knew it, it was time for the bouquet** . **Hermione stood up infront of the women and was getting ready to toss the bouguet. The laddies were all ready to do so.

"are you ready to catch the bouget?!" she yelled out. She turned around and catched it.

Luna Lovegood was lucky enough to catch the bouget. She was well surprised because she thought she couldn't get it.

Hermione was now sitting on the chair.

"Severus… its time for you to remove the garter." Hermoine said. Severus smile and kneld down infront of Hermione. His hands go up towards her leg to remove the garter. He looked up at Hermione. Whispering

"having fun sweatheart." He said and finally got the garter and stood back up. Ginny was praising Luna for catching the bouget.

"well done Luna." Ginny said

" Now, lets see who catched the bridal garter…..Severus…if you please." Hermoine said while Severus got ready for the tossing of the garter.

All the men. Except for Mr. Weasley because he is already married, had gathered around to catch the garter. Severus had tossed the garter over his shoulder. It was Neville who caught them. They all applauded for him and Luna.

"Now, Neville, you must put the bridal garter on Luna. For every inch you do, it will bring one year of good luck." Hermione said to Neville. Neville gulped and turned to Luna.

Neville had placed the garter on her leg. He scooted it up to her thie. He was shaking just a little bit.

"Don't be nervice Neville. It's tradition." Luna said to Neville. Before long, it was over. Every one cheered and then continued on with the reception.

After Hermione and Severus had opened up there presents and about a hour and a half later, every one went home. The wedding was finally over. Severus was a little relief, because he was not use to being around crowds for so long. But he had enjoyed every minute of it. once the people said their good byes. Severus picked up Hermione.

"Now my love, I rented a cabin a couple of blocks from here. That's gonna be were we are staying for the next week." Severus said to his bride. Hermione smiled and clung on his neck while he carried her to the cabin.

Once they'd arrived, Severus had set Hermione on a king size bed with red velvet sheets on it. Severus and Hermione laid there in bed just talking and holding each other.

"Here, let me put on something more comfortable." Hermione said. her dress was starting to bother her now.

"of course love" they kissed and Hermione went into the bathroom. Hermione came out about five minutes later. Wearing a short silk cream colored night dress. it was low cut as well, spegettie straps too. Hermione climbed into bed with Severus kissing him all over his face.

"you look so beuatiful Hermione." Severus complimented.

"you don't look to bad your self Mr. Snape." She played with him and he played with her.

"you are the only one for me Mrs. Snape" Severus said while kissing her on the lips.

"you are the only one for me Severus." She said the same thing and after a while they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N the song is It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill it is not mine…. Please read and review I would love that. Thanks so much. I had a lot of fun writing this story. But something will happen that will blow your socks off. Not telling weather or not its good or bad you just gotta stay tunned… and review **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Honey Moon surprise

Severus and Hermione woke up in bed together the next morning.

"Good Morning 'Mione." Severus said smiling at his wife.

"Good Morning Sev." They kissed and just laid there for a couple of more minutes.

"what do you want to do today?" Severus asked Hermione.

"How bout a picnic on the beach today? Then swimming in the pretty blue ocean." Hermione suggested.

"that would be fantastic love." Severus said and after a couple of more moments they got up and got ready for the day. The newly weds went into the kitchen to get ready for the picnic.

"what do you want for lunch?" Severus said.

"how bout, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, green and purple grapes, strawberry's and since were on a tropical island why not have coconut cake for desert." Hermione suggested. Severus smiled.

"that would be great. Let's make it shall we?

Severus and Hermione had prepared the lunch. It took like a hour or so to do because of the cake. They wanted it to be muggle made. Just to spend as much time together as they possibly could. It was twelve noon and they were finally done making the food. They put the food in a wooden basket and covered the basket with a red and white blanket (sort of like checkered) and headed out to the privet beach. Once they arrive they started to eat. Just staring into the bright blue ocean and talking to one another.

"first day of marriage. How I love it." Hermione said to her husband.

"Me too Hermione. Me too. Hey, since were almost done why not go for a swim? Race ya there!" Severus then got up and ran into the water.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T SAY GO YET!" She laughed as she got up and ran after him. There was a wave coming and it almost knocked Hermione down. But Severus was able to catch her.

"Nice catch Sev." Hermione said and kissing his wet face.

"now, would I let you just fall in the water?" Severus laughed while he holds Hermione in his arms.

"Maybe…" She said teasing him. They swam or hours they were having so much fun.

"come on, lets do something else." Severus said while pulling his wife out of the ocean and they were running down the beach. Barefooted.

"Like what Severus." Hermione was running out of breath but was having fun.

"Like this." Severus stopped and Hermione's mouth fell as she saw the helicopter in front of her ready to take off.

"Your joking!" Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Now, when I promised I would take you on a helicopter ride after we wed. I meant it. come on!" He said and helping Hermione onto the helicopter.

"who's going to fly this thing." Hermione asked there was no one there.

" I am. Of course." Hermione was shocked.

Once they got on the helicopter, they took off. Severus was flying the helicopter around the island. Hermione was amazed to see the beautiful scenery.

"this is beautiful." Hermione was speechless.

"It's almost as beautiful as you Hermione." Severus complemented. They flew around the island a couple of times weaving in and out from the cracks of the mountains. Once they finished Severus landed the helicopter gently next to their cabin. Severus and Hermione went inside. As it was almost dark they started a fire outside, sitting down on the sand together holding one another in their arms and watching the stars that glow above. Breaking the silence Severus began to speak.

"I love you till my dieing day.

I love you till the hills tumble over.

I love you till my heart explodes.

And hope you do the same.

I love you for all eternity

And what ever life can give.

Because with out you my darling.

I would have to give my last breath.

I'd die for you my love,

Never shall we be

Apart from one another.

For we are together physically.

You have stole my soul my love.

My heart will always be yours

Because for you my darling I can not stay away

You have always brighten my day.

You're the one that gives me light.

You're the one that gives me hope

That not every one hates me so.

You are the one that holds me tight.

You are the one that knows me best.

I love you for you and it shows.

That no matter what I'll always love you

For you are the one that completes me so.

You complete me for just being you.

I love you for you love me.

Nothing can tare us apart.

Our love is stronger than any magic.

We can only survive on love.

Because love brings us together.

I love you with a permanence;  
that endures the passing years.  
I love you with a joyfulness;  
that subdues all doubts and fears.  
I love you with an honesty;  
that was born within my heart.  
I love you with a calm belief;  
that we shall never part.  
I love you with a confidence;  
no earthly force can server.  
I love you with a certainty;  
that i`ll cherish you forever.  
I love you with the humbles.  
Of one who has been blessed.  
I love you with a reverence;  
of all that words suggest.  
I love you with a forever;  
that time cannot reverse.  
I love you with the truest love;  
that poets put to verse!" Severus finally said after speaking Hermione was shocked once more.

"oh Severus. Did you write that?" Hermione asked Severus. Severus turned to look at her.

"Yes Hermione I did. I love you" Severus said.

"I love it Severus! It was amazingly beautiful. I didn't know you could write poetry. I love you too Severus!" Hermione said. after a while they went back inside and went to bed.

They couldn't believe that the day was over so fast. Six more days in paradise. They fell asleep in each others arms.

It was the last day of the Honey moon. Hermione and Severus had packed up.

"I'll never forget this. This has been the best time of my life. And sharing it with you makes it a hundred times better." Hermione said while wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. Severus turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Me neither Hermione. I can not believe time flue by. Tomorrow at noon we'll be back at Hogwarts. And I'll be teaching. As always. Severus said kissing her.

"Severus. I have something for you." She said while getting a rectangular size box that was wrapped in blue and pink wrapper.

"I thought we were done opening presents." Severus said smiling.

"Just open it." She said to Severus. When Severus opened it he held the stick.

"What is it?" Severus asked confused.

"It's a pregnancy test." Hermione started to say.

"It's a what?" Severus asked.

"the blue line says that I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Hermione said. Severus was speechless.

"are you happy?" Hermione said hoping that Severus would be happy about having a baby.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Severus picked Hermione up and swung her around and kissing her.

"How amazing! Me! A daddy! Oh what joy! But when did you realize it?" Severus asked Hermione.

"I missed my period. So I was curious and took a muggle pregnancy test. And it came out positive." Hermione said happily.

"I hope it's a boy just like you." Hermione said hugging Severus.

"I hope it's a girl. With your pretty brown eye's." Severus said. happily.

" I can't wait to become a mommy." Hermione said to Severus.

"I can't wait to become a daddy." Severus said still hugging Hermione.

**A/N told you that there was a surprise coming. Didn't see that one coming did ya! Please review It helps me a lot. I wonder what Harry and Ron will think! Or the faculty? Hmmm. You just have to wait and find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Back at Hogwarts and first year teaching.

After she and Severus got back from their honey moon, Hermione and gotten a letter from McGonagall. Hermione was excited while Severus was standing over her shoulder and reading it with her.

**Dear Mrs. Hermione Snape. **

I was hoping that you would like teach Defense against the Dark Arts. We would love for you to teach here at the school and sharing your knowledge to the students.

Please sign below if you are willing to teach with us this year. You will get paid of course.

Yours truly,

Professor McGonagall. 

P.S. Congratulations on your marriage to Professor Snape. May all your wishes come true and live a long and happy life.

"How sweat." Severus said behind Hermione.

"Yes very," Hermione took the pen and was getting ready to sign for her teaching position.

"You are going to teach this year?" Severus asked concerned.

"Of course Severus. Why would I not?" Hermione said back to Severus.

"well, were having a baby for one thing. I don't want you to get stressed out." Severus said again concerned.

"I'll be fine Severus. Don't worry. When the time comes, I know. Besides we have eight months left." Hermione tried to convince Severus. Severus sighed, knowing that he won't be able to win this battle.

"Alright. Just promise me one thing." Severus said hugging Hermione from behind.

"and what is that?" Hermione turned around facing him.

"If you feel tired at all come down to the quarters and rest. Okay." Severus said.

"Alright. But when I do, do you know who's going to be taking my place? No one knows that we're expecting." Hermione said. kissing Severus.

"Tomorrow night at dinner, we can go to Albus and Minerva and tell them about the happy news. And for your replacement, maybe that mutt Black can teach." Severus stated.

"Alright." Hermione said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day all the students arrived. They were all sitting at there tables and every one was waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Severus and Hermione is sitting next to each other at the staff table holding hands next to their side. Dumbledore was giving his welcome speech and soon began placing the first years to there houses.

"Amy Adams." Dumbledore announced. He put the hat on top of her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said and she went to sit at the table with the Slytherin's.

"Bryan Buttons." He called out and did the same thing with him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and every one cheered.

"Susan Gardner!" Dumbledore stated.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Merlin I hate sorting ceremonies. There so boring." Severus complained silently.

"It's almost over Hun. I'm not a big fan of this even either. But we all have to suffer through it." The dinner was almost over before Hermione leaned into Dumbledore's ear.

"Severus and I need to speak with you and Minerva after the feast." Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"Very well Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore said.

It was after dinner and Severus and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. Once Dumbledore and Minerva arrived, they all sat down on a red sofa near the fire place.

"So, what's going on?" Minerva asked.

"Severus and I have some great news to tell you." Hermione said while holding his hand.

"What is it?" Dumbledore said anxious.

" we're going to have a baby." Hermione said smiling at Dumbledore and Minerva.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations." The headmaster and Minerva said.

"thank you." The Snape's said.

"When are you expecting." Minerva asked Hermione and Severus.

"I'm, we're not sure, I have an appointment exactly three months from today." Hermione said.

"Very well. I hope all goes well." Minerva said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"When she does have the baby, who will replace her?" Severus asked.

"I believe Black could do the job." Dumbledore said.

"that's what I was thinking." Severus added.

"I'll see you later then, Good night." Hermione said and she and Severus got up to leave.

"Good night you two." Dumbledore said and Severus and Hermione went back to the chambers. To go to bed.

"Good Night Hermione." Severus said with Hermione in his arms underneath the sheets.

"Good Night Severus." Hermione said back and kissed him and went fast asleep.

* * *

It was the first day back. Hermione was excited for her first day of teaching. She got all of her papers straighten out for her teaching job as the new Defense against the Dark Arts. Today was Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. With in a couple of minutes every piled in the room taking there seats.

"Good Morning Class." Hermione said with a happy tone.

"Good Morning Professor Snape." Every one replied back.

"Today we are going to learn about Vampires. Can any one tell me how to defend yourself when one attacks." Hermione asked the new students.

"Miss. Brandy." Hermione called.

"Stash garlic in vases in your room, tie it in bunches and hang it from your doors, rub it around your windows and other entrances, or wear it around your neck. Store it in the undead's grave to prevent him or her from emerging…." Helen said finishing her little speech.

"Very Good. Miss. Brandy. Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione said. The day went one. She was feeling great all day. She figured out that she enjoys teaching more than anything else. The day had ended with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's seventh years. Once they left, Hermione went to the chambers and found Severus sitting on the couch reading a book.

"How was your day Hermione." Severus looked up and made room for Hermione on the couch. Hermione sat close next to Severus and leaned on him.

"It was great. We learned about Vampire's." Hermione said.

"How was your day." Hermione asked.

"Some dunderhead, blew up his cauldron. We were only making a simple potion. This year is going to be long Hermione. I'm already looking forward for the summer." Severus said.

"By then, we'll have our baby." Hermione mentioned.

"What do you want to name it?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." Hermione sighed.

"How bout this, you name the girl's first name I can choose the middle. And I can name the boy's first name and you can choose the middle name." Severus suggested.

"That's great. Any idea's?" Hermione asked Severus while rubbing his stomach.

"I do like the name Jasper, or Damon. How bout you?" Severus asked rubbing the side of Hermione's arm.

"I like Priscilla, but I also like Sabrina, and Guinevere," Hermione said.

"I like those too. But we have plenty of time to decide. Come one it's time for bed." Severus said to Hermione and helped her get up to go to bed. They put on their pajama's and went to bed and feel asleep in one's arms.

_**A/N HELP ME! I got the names down for the baby. Just cant decide. Oh, next chapter is when they're going to find out what it is. So stay tuned. Please Review! Thanks so much. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: What is it?

It was three months later and Hermione and Severus was excited to see what the gender of the baby was. Dumbledore had allowed them to take the day off tomorrow for the appointment.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! I wander what it is?!" Hermione said rubbing her round stomach.

"Me neither. I hope it's a girl." Severus said rubbing Hermione's belly too.

"I know you really want a son Severus." Hermione chuckled. She was right. Severus really did want a son.

"As long as the baby's healthy, I really don't care what the gender is." Severus said and he kissed his wife on the lips.

* * *

The next day Severus and Hermione was waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come in. they waited for ten minutes before their names were called into the back of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape." The doctor said.

"Please go into the room second door on the right I will be there momentarily." The doctor said. They did as they were told and sat in the room patiently. With in another five minutes had gone by and the doctor finally came in.

"Hello there My name is Dr. Perez." The doctor said with a smile.

"Hello Dr." Hermione said to the doctor.

"we are going to put some gel on you Mrs. Snape if you please lay down on the table while I get the ultra sound started." Dr. Perez said. Hermione did as she was told. Dr. Perez had begun the ultra sound rubbing the cold gel on Hermione's stomach. Hermione and Severus was looking at the screen to see what it was.

"Congratulations you are a proud parents of twins. A boy and a girl" The dr. said. Hermione and Severus had felt over joy with the fact that they were having twins.

"Now, I am going to print the pictures so you can have them" He said.

"Thank you. Severus and I are very pleased with the results." Hermione said holding Severus hand.

"We are truly thankful." Severus said as the doctor printed off the pictures of the ultra sound. Once they were finished they again thanked the doctor and went back to Hogwarts.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Hermione shouted and jumped into Severus's arms.

"Me neither Hermione! I am so excited!" Severus said joyfully.

"I cant wait to tell Harry and Ginny. There're going to be thrilled." Hermione said still hugging Severus.

"I bet they are. And now we can name both of them." Severus said kissing her.

"I'll name the boy Jasper." Severus said to Hermione.

"And I'll name the girl Sabrina." Hermione said.

"Both strong names Hermione very well pleased." Severus said to his wife.

"I have to write to Harry and tell him that he must come and visit us." Hermione said and rushed over to his desk to write a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_Severus and I have some terrific news, I would highly enjoy your company tomorrow evening to tell you about what had happened. If you are willing to make it come down to the dungeons at eight o' clock p.m. thanks so much. _

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione had wrapped up the parchment and strapped it to Severus's owl and the owl flew off.

"There at the burrow." Hermione said to Severus.

"yes I know. It's almost Christmas." Severus said to Hermione.

"I can't wait. Two weeks off from teaching and just being with you." Hermione said and kissed Severus.

* * *

the next day Harry and Ginny and dropped by for a visit, obviously they had gotten Hermione's letter.

"Hi Hermione! Severus, its good to see you." Harry said after giving Hermione a hug and shook Severus hand.

"Very good indeed Harry. Please come in." Severus suggested and Harry and Ginny came in the chambers.

"What's the good….Hermione?!" Ginny was shocked to see Hermione's round belly.

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes Ginny I am. And I wanted to tell you the results." Hermione said sitting next to Severus on the couch.

"So, when did you find out you were having a baby?" Ginny said. She was happy for them.

"I found out on our honey moon. And I want to tell you the results." Hermione said again.

"Okay then. What is it? I want to know!" Ginny said excitedly.

"We're having twins. A boy and a girl. We're going to name them Sabrina and Jasper" Hermione said and Ginny was so shocked that she got up and almost threw herself on Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! I am so happy for you!" Ginny said and with out realizing she gave Severus a huge hug as well.

"Oh. Sorry Severus. I was just…" Ginny stuttered. A little embarrassed.

"It's perfectly understandable Ginny." Severus said.

Hermione, Severus, Harry and Ginny continued talking for almost two hours before Harry figured out the time.

"Goodness Gracious look at the time. We better get going. It was nice seeing you again Hermione, Severus." Harry said and stood up and Ginny followed.

"It was good seeing you too Harry and Ginny. Keep in touch I know your busy with the order and all but still." Hermione said.

"I will defiantly Hermione. Talk to you later." Harry said and he and Ginny left to go home.

"It's time for bed Hermione." Severus said lending out his hand, Hermione took it and Severus led them into the bedroom to go to sleep in each other's arms.

"Good Night Severus. I love you" Hermione said kissing him goodnight

"Good Night Hermione. I love you too." He said kissed her back and fell to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Christmas Time At Hogwarts.

It was now December and it was almost time for Christmas. Hogwarts was now decorated with ribbons, Christmas trees, candles hanging from the ceiling. And the main Christmas tree was the most beautiful one of all. Ribbons tide around, with plastic candy around the tree. And on the top was the star of Bethlehem. Every one at Hogwarts was thrilled that Christmas was just around the corner. Hermione, who was five months pregnant was thrilled over all. She had decorated Severus's chambers from top to bottom. Putting little teddy bears that had green and red wool sweaters on them around the room. And they even managed to have their own Christmas tree by the fireplace.

"Five days till Christmas. And you know that there is a Christmas Ball coming on Christmas Eve." Hermione told Severus while hanging up some stockings.

"Yes, Hermione deary, Christmas is literally around the corner." Severus said to Hermione. Hermione was finally finished decorating and sat down on the couch next to Severus.

"I love Christmas. My second favorite holiday." She said leaning on Severus yawning.

"Me too. You seem tired Hun, wanna go for a nap?" Severus suggested.

"Sure." Hermione and Severus went into their bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a day before Christmas Eve and Hermione had suddenly remembered that she had not yet gotten Severus a Christmas present yet. So while Severus was teaching his potions and Hermione had her two hour break, she wrote a note on his desk saying that she will be in Hogsmade. Once she had done so she had went into a new store next to the three broom sticks.

"Hello there." The man said to Hermione.

"Hello." She said back.

"Everything okay Mrs." The man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just looking for a Christmas present for my husband." Hermione had answered the man's question.

"Very well then. Oh wait, may I suggest something?" The sale's man asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Of course what is it?" Hermione asked. The sale's man had shown her something that she knew that Severus would enjoy. So with that she had paid for it and he so graciously wrapped it up for her at no cost for the paper.

"Merry Christmas Mrs." He said before Hermione walked out of the store.

"Merry Christmas." With out her knowing, Severus had gone shopping for Hermione this afternoon with his break. He knew she would enjoy the gift that he had gotten her too.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Severus and Hermione were getting ready for the Ball.

"How do I look Severus?" Hermione asked when she came out in a red dress her pregnant belly was hanging out. But it wasn't as bad as she thinks.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hermione. Very stunning" Severus said coming to Hermione to hug her.

"Severus, your just saying that. No I don't I look like a fat hippo. I think I should stay home and forget about the ball, you go on and enjoy yourself." Hermione said feeling self conscious.

"No, I am not just saying that Hermione, you do look absolutely stunning. You will go to the ball with me, and enjoy yourself just like the others. And if anyone disagrees or thinks different of you, I'll hex there mouths off and give them a months detention for being absolutely rude to their professor." Severus said reassuring Hermione. Hermione then helped Severus with his tie and after she had tied his tie, she reached up and kissed him.

" What would I do with out you babe?" Hermione said leaning on his chest.

"I think you'll go insane my love. Come on, let's go to the ball." Severus suggested and lending his hand to Hermione. She smiled and took his hand and headed to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, the students and their dates sat down at round tables and the teachers were sitting at the staff table. Severus and Hermione were sitting next to each other as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Now, the Christmas ball is a tradition at Hogwarts, and I surly hope that there would be no problems tonight. While at the ball. I hope you all enjoy yourselves as well. when you dance, there will be food that will be provided as well. Merry Christmas to you all, and have fun." With that the first song began to play.

"Would you like to dance Hermione?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Of course! Severus." Hermione took his hand once more and Severus led her to the dance floor and began to dance. They were dancing for almost an hour.

"I need to sit down." Hermione complained. Severus looked at her worriedly and helped her sit down.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"My back hurts and my feet as well as my neck." Hermione told Severus. He sat down next to her and got her a glass of water.

"How come you didn't sit down before now?" Severus asked concerned.

"Because I was having fun and I didn't want the pain to ruin it. that's all." Hermione answered him and drinking the water.

"if this ever happens again Hermione, I want you to rest if you feel even the slightest of pain okay?" Severus said to Hermione with a stern but caring voice.

"Okay." Hermione said rubbing her neck. Severus had switched his hands with hers and began rubbing it.

"Aw Severus, that feels so much better. Thank you." Hermione said. she never realized that Severus was such a good massager.

As the party went on, Hermione felt much better. And Severus and Hermione didn't notice that they were standing under missile toe and a fourth year Gryffindor had shouted.

"Professor Snapes! Your under the missile toe!" he said. Severus looked up at it and then back at Hermione.

"you know what they say Severus. Its tradition." Hermione said to her husband.

Severus didn't really like the fact that they would be kissing in front of every one.

"Yes I know Hermione." He said smiling and reached down to kiss her on the lips. Every one clapped as there Potions Professor kiss there DADA Professor. And when the kiss was over with, then the students and staff went back to there business.

"It's getting late, we should be heading back to the dungeons" Hermione suggested.

"very well then. Lets go." Severus said and he and Hermione went back to the chambers and had a cup of eggnog and talked some more before they headed to bed.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" said Severus after covering them selves with the sheets on the bed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Severus." They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning Severus had waken Hermione up.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" Severus said handing her a present with green wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas Severus." She said and she leaned up trying to clear her blurred vision.

"Thank you Severus. Here, I have one for you too." Hermione said as she got her present out of her nightstand and handed it to Severus.

"Thanks love." They swapped each others presents and opened them up at the same time.

"Oh my goodness Severus. This is beautiful." She said as she held a heart shaped locket.

"Look inside there's a picture of us from our wedding, and look at the back." Severus said to Hermione.

"True love never dies, for I am eternity yours. Oh Severus. This is wonderful I love it thank you oh so much!" Hermione said as she put the heart shaped locket around her neck, and then kissed Severus. Severus then saw what he had gotten. It was a golden pocket watch with a snake on it that had shaped to an S. for Severus.

"Open it up." Hermione suggested as she helped Severus opened up the watch.

"In Dreams and in love, there are no impossibilities. I love you with all my heart and that love for you will never die" Severus smiled and hugged his wife.

"Thank you Hermione. I absolutely love it. I'll treasure it for ever." Severus said.

"and I will treasure your gift for ever. I'll never take It off. Never!" Hermione said. and Severus and Hermione had spent their Christmas together.

_**A/N Please read and review. That would be great. Thanks! **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: St. Patricks Day

It was Hermione's last month of her pregnancy as she is about to give birth any day. Severus and Hermione had made room for the twins next to there's the nursery is perfect. Pink and blue cribs, with a star mobilize contraption over the cribs to help them fall asleep.

"It's almost time Severus. Any day now, they should be born." Hermione said sitting on the couch she can barely move.

"I know, I can not wait. We're going to be parents soon." Severus said sitting next to her.

"Would I make a good mother?" She has been fearing the fact that she would not make a good mother.

"Of course you will Hermione. I have all confidence that you will be a great mother." Severus said to Hermione

"I know. I just don't want to smother them like Molly Weasly" Hermione chuckled and so did Severus.

"You won't. trust me, you are nothing like Molly." Severus said.

Dumbledore had allowed her to take the rest of the year off so that way she could relax and in her place Sirius Black had taken over the DADA Possession for the rest of the year.

* * *

Severus was teaching his class on Monday while Hermione was reading her book. She had suddenly felt horrible pain in her stomach. She then screamed out loud because of the pain. Dumbledore had came in to check on her and found her hunched over crying.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"I..I…" She couldn't speak because she was in so much pain it was unbearable.

"My God Hermione! Your in Labor!" Dumbledore shouted and helped Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital. Once she was in the hospital Dumbledore sent a letter to Severus. It flew immediately to Severus.

It was odd that Severus got a letter during class. When he got it. the letter said.

_Severus, _

_You must come at once, Hermione is in labor. Dismiss your class _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Once He had read it he slammed the paper down and rushed out of the room.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" he yelled and went to St. Mungo's. once he arrived the doctors were there.

"HERMIONE!" Severus shouted and went to her side.

Hermione was screaming bloody murder. Severus was holding her hand but she squeezed it so hard it felt like she was cutting it off.

"Okay it's time to push Mrs. Snape." The doctor said. Hermione had pushed she screamed so loud, Severus wanted to sooth her, but he couldn't all he could do now was to be supportive.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled as she pushed the first baby out.

"Come on love! You can do it! just one more push!" Severus said. and with one more push the first baby came out.

"Thank goodness!" Hermione said as she heard her baby cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as he handed the girl to the nurses so they could clean her off. Before that Severus had cut the umbilical chord and waited for his son to be born.

"Your half way done Mrs. Snape, you can do this two more pushes." The doctor said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, she is still holding on to Severus hand.

"Your almost down sweet heart." Severus said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" with that one last push, the second baby had come out. And Severus then cut the umbilical chord too and the doctor handed the baby to the nurses to clean and he cleaned up Hermione.

"Congratulation's on twins Mrs. Snape." He quickly said.

"Job well done Hermione" Severus said.

After the twins was cleaned up the nurse had gave them to Hermione and Severus.

"There so beautiful" Severus said while holding his son. And sitting next to Hermione.

"Sabrina and Jasper. There finally here. I'm so glad." Hermione stated very tired as well.

"Let me take care of them, you need to rest Hermione." Severus said to Hermione while taking Sabrina.

"Alright." She said she kissed Severus and went to sleep.

The doctor came in and handed the birth certificates to Severus.

_Sabrina Jane Snape,_

_March 17, 2010_

_5lbs 6 ounces._

_Time: 2: 19 pm. _

_Jasper Tobias Snape_

_March 17, 2010_

_7lbs 4 ounces _

_Time: 2: 25 pm _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bringing them home.

Hermione and Severus had been in the hospital for three days. Today would be the day that Hermione and Severus would be coming home.

"Now Hermione, you have to ride in the wheel chair coming out of the hospital. I will take the twins." Severus said while getting everything together.

"Do I have to? I don't like the wheel chair. It's pointless, I mean, I can walk by my self." Hermione complained while getting the twins baby bags ready.

"Yes love, you do. I know it may seem pointless but it's the rules. Now come on Hermione, lets take the twins and go home." Severus said while he helps Hermione into the wheel chair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, when you are ready you can get the twins and go on home." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Severus said as he got the twins from the baby infirmary and the doctor rolled Hermione out of the hospital.

"Take care Mrs. Snape, you too Mr. Snape" The doctor said when he helped them into a car.

"Thanks again." Both of the Snape's replied. And after that, they went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Once Hermione and Severus gotten back from the hospital the twins were fast asleep. Hermione was almost to fall asleep herself, before Severus had spoken to her.

"Hermione, if you are tired you should go to bed, I'll take care of the twins." Severus said to her. Hermione nodded because she knew she was to tired to argue. So she laid down in there bed while Severus took care of the twins.

It was a couple of hours before Hermione woke up to a baby crying. She got up and went into the living room and found Severus holding Sabrina on the couch rocking her.

"what's wrong Severus?" Hermione said as she went to him and saw the horrid look on his face.

"I don't know how we can do this Hermione….crying all the time, changing the dippers. Oh, the dippers I already changed ten dippers from the twins. Five from each! One after the other! Its like one sleeps while the other is awake!" Severus said complaining.

Hermione laughed. And took Jasper out from the play pin.

"Now now Severus, we only been home a couple of hours and your already complaining! It will take some time getting use to having two new little people living with us. I know it's going to be difficult but in time taking care of Sabrina and Jasper will become easier. Their only little babies. All they do is eat sleep and poop." Hermione laughed as Severus grinned.

"I hope so Hermione. I love them very much and I love you. It will take some time to adjust to new things." Severus said cradling Sabrina and sitting next to his wife.

"Oh by the way, Albus, Minerva, Harry and Ginny are coming over tonight to visit." Hermione said. Severus then frowned.

"Great, we're having a party! In my quarters! Never in my life had I so many people in my rooms." Severus announced. Hermione kissed him on the checks.

"There only going to be here for a hour or so. There here to see the twins." Hermione said smiling.

"Very well." Severus said kissing Hermione back.

* * *

later on that night Albus, Minerva had arrived.

"Hello there Hermione, Severus. How are you? Where are the twins?" Minerva asked excitedly. Albus smiled at the both of them and Hermione let them in to see Sabrina and Jasper.

"This here is Sabrina Jane Snape…" Hermione said handing the baby to Minerva.

"and this is Jasper Tobias Snape." Severus said and handing the baby to Albus.

"There so cute! So adorable. I am so happy for you two." Minerva said.

"Yes, they are adorable. I can't wait till they arrive at Hogwarts to start there education. I wonder what house they will be placed." Albus wondered.

"Well, we'll just see what house when there older." Hermione said.

then once they started to talk there was a knock on the door.

"Let me get that." Hermione said, when she opened the door it was Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Harry, Ginny! Come on in!" Hermione said hugging them.

"AWW! There so cute!" Ginny shouted and rushed to the twins.

"The one in Albus's arms are Jasper and the one in Minerva's arms are Sabrina." Severus said. Albus had handed over Sabrina to Ginny and Minerva handed Jasper to Harry.

"Yeah they are cute Hermione. You done well." Harry said.

for two hours all they could talk about was the twins. Then before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"If you ever need a baby sitter you can come to me. I'm sure that at least once a month you and Severus should have a night out by yourselves." Minerva suggested.

"Thank you for your offer Minerva, I we'll defiantly consider it." Severus said.

"well, talk to you later Severus, Hermione." Albus said and Minerva.

"yeah, see you later" Harry and Ginny said and all four of them left.

"Well, glad that's over with, now the twins are sleeping and shouldn't wake up for a couple of hours, I think it's safe for both of us to get some shut eye" Severus said.

Hermione and Severus had placed the twins in bed and went to sleep in each others arms soon after.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 6 years later

It had been six years since Sabrina and Jasper have been born. Severus is still teaching Potion's and Hermione is still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they are teaching Ginny had gladly announced that she would be happy to watch the twin, since she is currently unemployed.

"Mommy, do I have to go today? It's Friday and since it's almost the weekend , why cant we just skip a day of teaching?" Sabrina asked while climbing into Hermione's lap. Severus was helping Jasper get ready to leave.

"Because sweet heart, we need the money, and if I don't work, then we wont be able to have fun neither." Hermione explained to her daughter who had curly raven long black hair with brown eye's.

"But daddy can make p-potions and make us a whole lot of money." Sabrina continued to complain.

"But daddy want to spend time with his family too darling. It would be fair if he was working all the time and we had all the fun now would it?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"no, it wouldn't he would get tired of working all the time." Sabrina said.

"Now, come on, I'm sure daddy and Jasper are already waiting for us." Hermione said while finishing buttoning Sabrina's jean jacket.

"Okay mommy. Lets go! I haven't seen daddy all morning!" Sabrina stated and took Hermione's hand and led her to the living room where Severus and Jasper were waiting.

"You all ready to go?" Severus asked his wife and daughter and giving each a hug and kiss.

"We are now, hey, how bout after school we can go on a family picnic, just for the four of us!" Hermione suggested while making a puppy dog face to Severus. Severus couldn't resist that look that Hermione gave him.

"Of course we could go on a picnic. How can I resist your puppy dog eye's? Severus said smiling.

" Can we have chocolate frogs? PLEASE! And butter beer?" Jasper pleaded looking at his father.

"Of course. Come now family, we're going to be late." Severus said and him and his family went of to work and the baby sitters.

After Severus and Hermione dropped off the twins, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

" Can't wait for out picnic babe, and you said that you weren't going to be a good father! You are Hun!" Hermione teased.

" I still doubt myself. But you know how I am. Come, it's time to go teach our dunderheads. Well at least I know Sabrina and Jasper wont be dunderheads." Severus said getting ready to leave Hermione to teach.

" It's because they have a brilliant father who will teach them everything they need to know." Hermione said smiling at him.

"And because they have a sexy DADA Professor too." Severus said jokingly.

"Severus….we got to go. I love you." Hermione said before departing. Severus gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too babe." Then after that they went to there class and began teaching.

Severus went into his room almost mad and flung his wand to close the wooden curtains.

"Today…." He began with his usual teacher voice.

" We will be making a sleeping potion. Begin brewing with the student next to you. After you are finished making the potion, bring a sample for a test grade and hand it over to me. Once you have done so you are dismissed." Severus said then went to his desk and scribble some comments on students papers.

" Miss. Sterling. What on earth are you doing?" Severus said while coming towards her.

"Sorry Professor, I just cant seem to cut these frog legs in half." Amanda complained.

Severus shot her a nasty look.

"Your not supposed to cut, your suppose to crush. That's why your having difficulty, if you care to read the directions you wouldn't have a problem now would you? Or you couldn't because you don't know how to read. If that is the case, then you'll need to learn how." Severus commented and went back to his desk.

Amanda was pissed at Severus then whispered to her neighbor about something.

"I seriously don't know why Mrs. Snape married him. I feel bad for her. She was probably forced into marriage and was forced to bare his children. I feel awfully bad for Mrs. Snape. Who would want to marry a greasy haired bitch. His children must be tortured by him every day, I wont be surprised if his kids get taken away from the child protective services." Amanda said. Severus over heard her and was really upset and pissed off that a student would even dare talk about Hermione and his kids.

"Excuse me Miss. Sterling, my wife and kids do not concern you. And as for being a bitch, I might as well be one because you have come to the conclusion that I am a bad father and husband. In matter of fact I am not. As for your concern you have just failed your test and got two days of detention with Hagrid. I'm sure he'll have work for you to do in the forbidden forest." Severus snapped at her.

"But…it's forbidden." Amanda stated.

"No buts about it, and fifty points from Gryffindor." Severus said and with that Amanda haven't spoken to him since. After his last class Severus was relieved to be going back home to Hermione and the twins.

"How dare she speak about _my_ family like that! I do not abuse my family! It's absurd!" Severus was angry. But tried to get rid of it when he came in his chambers and two little people jumped on him.

"DADDY! YOUR HOME!" Sabrina jumped on him giving him a really big hug.

" I missed you daddy!" She said as well.

"I missed you too Sabrina." Severus said smiling giving his daughter a big hug.

" Hey daddy, when are we going on our picnic?" Jasper said. (Jasper has long black hair, With dark eye's just like Severus. He's almost an exact replica.)

"We can go now. Where's your mother?" Severus asked.

"She's in the kitchen making our picnic daddy." Sabrina said, playing with Severus's hair.

"alright. Why don't you led me to her." Severus suggested, and that's exactly what Sabrina and Jasper did.

"MOMMY! DADDY'S HERE!" Jasper yelled out.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Hermione asked Severus while giving him a hug.

"Frustrating. I'll tell you later, but now lets just have fun." Severus said and helped finishing putting the food in the wooden carrier basket. Once they were done they headed out the door.

"Every one ready to go?" Severus asked his kids.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!" Jasper and Sabrina shouted.

"Then lets go!" and they headed out the door.

Once they arrived at the lake, they sat the picnic basket beneath the tree. And they started to eat.

"Hey Severus, I was wondering, when I was little before I knew I was a witch I went to a church, I really enjoyed it. I know you don't believe in God, but I do. It's been so long since I've been and I want the children to experience it. even if it is a muggle thing." Hermione suggested. Severus looked at her funny.

"I do believe in God. Maybe it would be a good thing. We all need something to believe in. have a little faith and all. We could give it a try." Severus hesitated. He never would've thought that going to a muggle church would be a great idea, since there really isn't any churches in the wizarding world.

"thanks Hun. We don't have to do it if you really don't want to. It was just a thought. I grew up living in a church that I grew to love so dearly, I just want the kids to experience it." Hermione explained.

"Alright Hermione. We'll go to church." Severus agreed. He was looking over and seeing his kids eating a pb&j sandwich. They continued eating. And then once they were done they started to pack up.

"Daddy, can you teach me potions?" Sabrina asked while helping clean up.

"Of course I can sweetie." Severus said. Hermione spoke up then.

"Not until she is old enough. She is too young Severus. She could get hurt." Hermione said putting her foot down.

"Okay Hermione. We wont do it." Severus said while putting one arm around Sabrina and pulling her in to a half of a hug.

"Your daddy's little girl aren't you?" Severus smiled. He was touched that his little girl wanted to brew potions with him.

"Yup daddy! I am!" Sabrina said with pride.

"daddy, can we play tag?" Jasper said. Severus pretended to think about it for a moment.

"NOT It!" Jasper said, as well as Sabrina and Hermione and they all went running. Severus sat dumbstruck.

"I'm gonna get yah!" Severus said wondering why he never got a chance to say not it while he got up and chased after them. Severus was chasing Hermione. He knew he could chase her down because she could not run as fast as him. With in a minute or so, Severus had finally got Hermione, but accidentally loosing his footing and falling down bringing her down with him.

"Gotcha!" Severus laughed while holding Hermione down.

"Severus!" Hermione said laughing and Severus kissed her on the lips.

"EWWW!" Jasper said pointing and laughing at his mom and dad.

"you kissin!" Jasper said acting like it disgust him.

"Well, I guess I'm it then, Severus I give you till the count of three to run for it." Hermione said.

"One…." Severus got up and started to run.

"Two….Three…." Hermione quickly said and chased him back. But then she remembered the twins and started to chase them as well.

"You can't get us mommy! We're too fast for you!" Sabrina said.

Hermione stopped for a second to catch her breath. She hadn't run this long since the war.

"Your right Sabrina. But I can still try!" Hermione said still finding it hard to breath.

"Hermione, you alright?" Severus said worriedly.

Hermione felt a little dizzy. She soon felt like the world was spinning.

"Why do I see multiple of you Severus?" She said trying to get her breathing under control and her vision cleared. Before she knew she hit the ground. She had fainted and Severus picked her up to take her to the infirmary.

"Come on Sabrina, Jasper. We need to go, leave the basket here, your mother needs help." Severus said. and the twins followed instructions and followed him to the hospital wing.

Severus had finally reached the infirmary, Poppy came towards them.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Poppy asked worriedly as she put Hermione into a hospital bed.

"I don't know Poppy, we were playing tag with the twins and all of a sudden she had trouble seeing and breathing." Severus said.

"That's not good Severus. If she has had that, then she has Asthma. But, we can give her an inhaler, which helps her to breath better. She may have trouble breathing at night now since she has Asthma. Asthma is an inflammatory disorder of the airways, which causes attacks of wheezing, shortness of breath, chest tightness, and coughing." Poppy said. Severus was worried and so were the twins.

"Is mommy going to be alright?" Sabrina and Jasper said worriedly.

"Yes, she is with precaution. Here are a list of things that can cause Asthma attacks. Be sure that you take extra precaution in your home to secure that she is living in a safe and clean environment." Poppy said giving Severus the list.

**Animals (pet hair or dander) **

**Dust **

**Changes in weather (most often cold weather) **

**Chemicals in the air or in food **

**Exercise **

**Mold **

**Pollen **

**Respiratory infections, such as the common cold **

**Strong emotions (stress) **

**Tobacco smoke.**

Severus took the list and while finishing reading it, Hermione woke up.

" Severus?" Hermione said waking up.

"Oh thank God! Hermione, I hate to tell you this my love, but…" Severus couldn't see to say the word.

"You have Asthma" Poppy finally said and explained to her what she did to Severus.

" Oh, can I still teach?" Hermione asked Poppy.

"Of course you can, but you have to judge that on your self. If you feel short of breath then you need to stop teaching and take your inhaler, is that understood?" Poppy said.

"Yes Poppy. Thank you." She said getting up to leave.

"Just remember the list." Poppy said while leading them out of the door.

"We will Poppy." Severus and Hermione told her.

"Come on kids, time to go home, it's time for a rest." Severus said and the kids followed.

Severus, Hermione, Sabrina, and Jasper all went back to the Chambers to relax for the rest of the weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Big Mistake Severus Snape.

Severus was reading a muggle book while watching his kids playing in there room while at the same time, Hermione was resting.

"Daddy, can we make potions? Mommy isn't watching." Sabrina asked when she came into the living room and sat next to Severus. Severus then smiled.

"You know mommy doesn't want you brewing potions until your older." Severus said to Sabrina.

"PWEASE DADDY! I wanna start brewing potions, and be the bestest in your class. When I go to Hogwarts." Sabrina tried to convince to teach her how to be as good as him.

Severus gave in, he couldn't disappoint his little girl.

"Alright Sabrina, but if we do this you mustn't tell any one, especially mommy. Because if you do, she'll have my head." Severus said. Sabrina laughed at his comment.

"I promise daddy. Thank you daddy!" Sabrina said and reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Severus got up and led her to his potions lab. Severus hat gotten the cauldron and the supplies.

"Now Sabrina, we are going to brew a pepper up potion. It's sort of like a happy medicine that helps people be happy when there sad." Severus explained.

"Okey-dokey daddy." Sabrina said to Severus.

"Now, we must add two frog legs, crushed and pour them into the cauldron. Once you have done so, take the pepper sticks and smash them. And once you added it into the cauldron, stir it forty five times. Until the color of the potion turns lime green." Severus gave her instructions and in doing so, helping his daughter stir the supplies.

"Sabrina, I'm going to get some veils so we can put the potion in. I want you to keep stirring till it turns color." Severus said while going to the cabinets. Before he turned to go back, he heard an explosion, he turned and saw Sabrina lying on the floor covered with the potion. He rushed to her and held her, cleaning of the potion.

"SABRNA!" Severus shouted while getting the antidote and making Sabrina drink the potion. Sabrina then opened her eyes.

"d-daddy?" Sabrina silently said.

"Oh thank God! Your going to be alright Sabrina." Severus said cleaning up the rest of the spilled potion. Then at that moment, Hermione barged in. her face was horrified that her daughter was on the floor.

"What on God's name did you do Severus!" Hermione screamed at him while next to her daughter.

"We were brewing potions. I turned around to get a veil and heard the explosion. And…" He couldn't say anymore.

"What did I tell you about not brewing with her till she is older? WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!" Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs holding her sleeping daughter. Jasper came in petrified.

"W-what's going on Mommy?" Jasper asked while he saw her sister on the ground.

"Go in the Living room Jasper. Please." Hermione tried to speak to her son calmly. He followed directions.

"She asked if she could brew with me. She wanted to be the best student in my class when she arrives at Hogwarts. I'm sorry Hermione. I only told her to stir. I should've said no the first time." Severus said he felt really guilty.

" Severus, what were you brewing?" Hermione asked.

"We were brewing a pepper-up potion." Severus answered looking down at his daughter.

"For heaven sakes Severus, you of all people should know how dangerous the potion can be when not fully concentrated on. Potions is not a good thing for six year olds to do Severus." Hermione scowled him.

"I wasn't thinking. But Sabrina will be fine. I gave her the antidote just in case any of the potion got inside her body." Severus tried to comfort Hermione.

"That should be better. We need to put her to bed for rest. And if you EVER do this behind my back again….." Hermione tried to finish her sentence. Severus didn't even want to think on what she would do.

"I wont Hermione. Never again. Till she's old enough." Severus said while picking up his daughter and carrying her to her room and laying her down on her bed.

Hermione nodded, and then bent down to kiss Sabrina on the forehead and walked out.

"W-what's going on Mommy?" Jasper tried to ask again. Hermione and Severus explain to Jasper about Sabrina's accident and that she was going to be alright.

Then after a few hours Sabrina woke up and came in to the living room.

" Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry." Sabrina said crying.

"Come here Sabrina." Hermione said. Sabrina then came and sat on her lap.

"Am I in T-trouble?" Sabrina asked scared.

"No, though you did disobey me when I told you that you needed to wait till your older to brew with daddy." Hermione looked at her daughter sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to brew with him. Sp-spend time w-with him." Sabrina answered and Severus felt even more guilty.

"There are other ways to spend time with daddy. It's not always about brewing potions. Though it may seem like it is, Daddy's only brewing because he is the Potions Professor here and also needs to take some potions to Poppy." Hermione said to Sabrina.

"It's not daddy's fault that I got hurt. I didn't listen and thought that if I put in some more of those frog leg thingie's then it would be better.' Sabrina tried to explain to her mother and father.

"It is my fault Sabrina, I didn't listen to mommy when she told us not to brew, that you could get hurt. I made a mistake in disobeying her. And now that you got hurt, I should've known better." Severus said. Hermione looked at him, smiling.

"now, since we have that under control, do I make my self clear that you shouldn't be brewing with daddy till your old enough?" Hermione looked at her.

"Yes Mommy. Perfectly clear." Sabrina said giving Hermione and Severus a hug.

"Can I go and play with Jasper now?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course." Hermione said and Sabrina got up and went in there room to play with Jasper.

"I'm Sorry Hermione. I was being stupid." Severus said giving her a hug.

"Don't do it again. I know you only wanted to teach our daughter the best. But you have to wait." Hermione said hugging him back.

"Okay. I'll never disobey you again." Severus reached in for a kiss. And sat back on the couch and Hermione leaning into him.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Severus smiled at her.

"How much?" Hermione asked

"Till the mountains tumble. I love you so much that the only way I can actually tell you how I feel is that I need to show you." Severus answered.

"Do you know how much I love you Severus?" Hermione asked.

"How much?" Severus asked.

"That no matter what happens I'll never abandon you. Never ever ever." Hermione said reaching up to kiss him. Severus smiled.

"So you forgive me?" Severus asked.

"Always." Hermione answered.

**A/N Sorry it took a little longer to update. Had trouble with this one. But now Severus learns his lesson about disobeying his wife. Next chapter, Sabrina and Jasper might get in trouble. You never know….. please read and review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Night out with out the kids, and A big No No

After the accident with the potion, Severus made it clear to him self that he wouldn't do anything stupid like that ever again. He didn't want to endanger his daughter any more. Tonight was actually Hermione's Birthday and figured that Severus would do something special. So Ginny had happy agreed to baby sit for them to go out for the night.

"Now Ginny, we will be back in the morning. Make sure Jasper and Sabrina brush their teethe after dinner, take baths and put them in bed by eight thirty, no later." Hermione explained to Ginny while getting ready to leave.

"Do you have to go? I wanna come too! No fare." Jasper complained. Severus smiled at his son.

"Jasper, do not worry, we will be back in the morning. And yes it is fare, because mommy and I need a night out together just the two of us every once in a while." Severus explained while kneeling to Jaspers height and placed his hand on Jaspers back.

"Okay daddy. Happy birthday mommy." Jasper said after giving Severus a hug.

"Thank you Jasper, be good for mommy and daddy for us while we're out. Auntie Ginny will take very good care of you." Hermione said staring at her son.

"Have fun Hermione, Severus." Ginny said before they left.

"Where's Sabrina?" Severus asked.

"Sabrina?" Severus called out to her.

"Yes daddy?" Sabrina came out from her room and gave Severus a big hug.

"we're leaving, so I want you to be a good little girl for daddy and mommy" Severus said smiling.

"I will daddy. I love you." Sabrina said giving him a kiss on the forehead and Jasper and her went to the room and began to play.

"I'll see you in the morning Ginny, if you have any problems just call." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and with that Severus and Hermione left.

* * *

"Hermione, what do you say we go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower" Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"that's a long way away Severus." Hermione said.

"that's why we can apparate" He said. Hermione felt dumb after telling him that, because she forgot all about apparition.

"Oh, I forgot about it. been so long I guess it escaped my mind." Hermione said blushing and Severus chuckled.

"Take my arm my love" Severus said reaching his arm out to his wife and they both apparated to Paris.

Once they arrived they were on top of the tower. All Hermione could see what yellow lights from bellow, the stars from above, and the noises from below as well.

"This is amazing Severus." Hermione gasped as Severus was right next to her, holding her tightly against his body.

"it is beautiful, but nothing compared to how beautiful you are Hermione. Happy Birthday." Severus stated and gave her a red present.

"Oh Severus. You shouldn't have" Hermione said and kissed Severus on the lips. When she opened it, it was a silver charm bracelet, that had four charms dangling.

"Thank you Severus. I love it!" Hermione said in excitement.

"Each charm represents a family member. Here, you see me, then you, Jasper and Sabrina." Severus showed Hermione the charms that had the pictures of her family on each of the charm.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Hermione said again.

* * *

"Jasper, Sabrina! Time for dinner!" Ginny called out while taking out a pepperoni pizza out of the oven.

"YEAH!" the twins came coming in, and sitting at the table.

"Ginny…" Jasper started to ask.

"Yes, Jasper, what is it?" Ginny said while getting plates.

"how long have you known mommy and daddy?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well, your mommy and I have been friends since we were eleven years old. Your daddy was my Potions Professor here at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Oh wow, that's a long time. Daddy must have never been a kid." Jasper joked. Ginny laughed at his comment.

"On the contrary, he was at one point." Ginny said while fixing the twins the pizza and handed it to them.

"Have you and daddy been friends?" Sabrina asked then.

"Uh…lets just say, your daddy and I weren't friends at the time I was in school. It would've been awkward for us have we been. Since he is a teacher here." Ginny tried to explain.

"Was daddy nice to you an mommy when he taught you?" Sabrina asked. Ginny didn't want to lie to them, but didn't want to tell them that their father was the bat of the dungeons. And that he was the cruelest teacher you could ever have.

"Uh….your daddy wasn't as mean to us then he was to most students." Ginny tried to explain.

"Like how? Did he always know that he was going to merry mommy and have us?" Jasper asked.

'_where do they get these kind of questions!!!! Lord have mercy' _Ginny thought to her self.

"we paid attention in class, did what we were suppose to do and never gotten in trouble." There, that would suit them just fine.

"Oh, okay. We were just wondering." Jasper said and continued to eat his dinner.

Once they were done eating, Ginny had put the twins in the bath and got ready for bed.

"When will mommy and daddy be home?" Sabrina asked, when she was being tucked in.

"they'll be home tomorrow morning." Ginny said and then tucking in Jasper.

"Good night you two, sweet dreams. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room." Ginny said and closed the door behind her.

"hey Sabrina? Wanna go find mommy and daddy?" Jasper whispered.

"But we can't, how will we find them?" Sabrina asked.

"I am a good searcher. I know how to find people." He lied to his sister.

"We can go through our window. And Ginny will never know we left, we'll be back before dawn." Jasper convinced his sister.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble it's all your fault." Sabrina said getting out of bed and putting on her shoes and her jacket because it was really cold out.

Jasper opened up the window and climbed out.

"you coming?" Jasper asked.

"Okay." Sabrina said and climbed out too. Jasper and Sabrina walked around the castle.

"Where could they be?" Sabrina asked while walking with her brother.

"Huh, maybe there in the woods." Jasper motioned her to follow him.

"Why would mommy and daddy be in the woods?" Sabrina asked.

"To get potion stuff." Jasper said entering the forbidden forest.

"Okay, good point." Sabrina said and followed him.

They were in the woods searching for Severus and Hermione. It had been two hours since they were in the woods.

"Jasper, where are we? I wanna go home. This wasn't a good idea." Sabrina grew scared.

"I….huh…..we…went…..lets go over here, I think this is the way out." Jasper said while going to another direction.

"we're lost aren't we?" Sabrina said starting to cry.

"maybe we are….don't worry, I'm sure mommy and daddy will come looking for us." Jasper said coming closer to Sabrina and hugged her. With in another hour they fell asleep under a tree. It was almost below freezing.

* * *

Ginny had fallin asleep and had no idea that the twins had snuck out of the house.

* * *

Hermione and Severus was in a hotel asleep when Hermione woke up. Suddenly she could sleep. She stared at the sleeping man in front of her. Severus then woken because he felt like something was watching him.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Severus said whispering.

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep." Hermione replied.

"We leave at 7: 30 and it's 6:00 right now, we have almost a hour. Can you go back to sleep?" Severus whispered sleepily.

"No, I just can't can we go home now? I miss the kids." Hermione asked. Severus sighed.

"Very well. let's get ready to go home my love." Severus said getting up with Hermione to get ready to leave. Once they were ready, Severus and Hermione had apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up? How are the kids?" Hermione asked. Ginny slowly got up.

"They are sleeping." Ginny replied.

"I'm going to check up on them." Hermione said leaving Severus in the living room with Ginny and went to the kids room. Hermione screamed bloody murder when she saw no twins sleeping in the room, and rushed back into the living room.

"SABRINA AND JASPER ARE GONE!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted and beginning to cry. Severus then ran to the kids room and was shocked to find the window opened.

"Ginny, did you know that they snuck out?" Severus said, holding his wife.

"No, I didn't. I tucked them in their bed and told them good night and stayed up for a little while. I had no idea! Oh I'm so sorry. We're going to find them!" Ginny said.

"We are Hermione. Don't worry, I bet there just wondering the grounds." Severus said.

"Then what are we waiting for! We got to find them! It's below freezing!!!!!!" Hermione yelled and took off running to find her kids.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Lost, Trust, and found.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled while running after her and Ginny right behind Severus.

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM! THEY COULD BE HURT!" Hermione shouted while trying to run into the forbidden forest. Before she stepped foot in there, Severus finally reached her and pulled her back.

"Calm down Hermione, if you don't you your self can get lost. It's already daylight thank goodness, and you, Ginny and I can go in there and search for them. They're going to be alright. Trust me." Severus said trying to calm Hermione down. She is still panicking but trying to see his point.

"Okay…okay…I trust you….can we go now? We need to find them!" Hermione said.

"I'll go in and search for them, by my self." Ginny said, then walked inside the forest. Then a few seconds later, Severus and Hermione went into the opposite direction.

* * *

Jasper and Sabrina woke up together freezing. And Sabrina is frighten even more then last night.

"What if we never get out? What if where stranded out here? And mommy and daddy never finds us?" Sabrina cried. Jasper had to be strong for his sister. It was his fault in the first place that they are lost.

"Don't worry Sabrina, I'll get us out." Jasper said trying to comfort her.

* * *

"I'll never trust Ginny again!" Hermione said angrily but with worry as well when her and Severus are looking for the twins.

"Well, now we know we can not trust her. Come on, we still need to find them". Severus said.

* * *

Sabrina and Jasper were walking around the forest trying to find a way out, when suddenly they heard something near some bushes.

"What's that?" Sabrina jumped.

"I don't know." Jasper said. they stood there for a few minutes trying to keep quit. But then this huge three headed dog appeared out of now where. Sabrina couldn't help her self and she screamed.

* * *

"What's that?" Hermione cried.

Then she heard the screaming again.

"IT'S SABRINA!" Hermione said running to the direction where the noise was coming from.

"HERMIONE!" Severus ran after her. Then once she and Severus arrived Hermione stopped dead in her tracks over looking the three headed dog almost on top of Sabrina and Jasper. Hermione got out her wand and wanted to kill the beast. But her hand was too shaky and couldn't control it, then Severus stopped her.

" Wait! You might hit one of the kids." Severus said pulling her shaky arm down. Severus slowly walked up to Fluffy and began to sing a lullaby.

"God bless mommy and match box cars,

God bless dad and thanks for the stars,

God hears Amen where ever you are,

And I love you,

Sweet Dreams little man,

Sweet Dreams little man" Severus started to sing and with in a minute or so the beast feel asleep and Jasper and Sabrina rushed over to Hermione and Severus.

"OH THANK GOD!" Hermione said kissing Jasper all over and Sabrina as well. Severus had hugged them tightly.

"Come on, lets get out of here before Fluffy wakes up." Severus said and the family had came out of the forest.

"What on Heavens earth could cause you two to sneak out like that! You almost gave your mother a heart attack!" Severus scowled them but still with worry.

"I'm sorry daddy, it was my fault. I missed you and mommy and I wanted to find you. I didn't want to go alone, so I dragged Sabrina with me. I figured that I could find you in the woods. But, I guess I was wrong." Jasper said shivering. Sabrina still crying and Hermione holding her.

"Don't you EVER sneak out again! You of all people should now better! You're a Snape for God sakes! Snape's have better common sense then normal people!" Severus yelled at him. Putting all the blame on his son.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm really am. If you want, you can hit me. I deserve to be punished." Jasper said closing his eye's and was ready for his daddy to hurt him. Severus heart dropped. He couldn't believe that his son would say such a thing.

"Jasper! I will never hurt you! Do you understand me? I will never hurt you or Sabrina." Severus said. _I will never be like my father. _He thought.

"If you ever do this to us again, I don't know what we would do. If we lost you." Severus said to his son.

"You made mommy and I very worried about you two." Severus continued to say.

"Did you realize by sneaking out and going into the forbidden forest could've put your lives in jeopardy?" Severus yelled at him. Hermione was still shocked that she couldn't say anything. Jasper shook his head no. Then Ginny came out of the forest crying.

"I CAN'T FIND THEM! I'M SO SORRY….." Then she realize Sabrina and Jasper in front of then and rushed to give them a hug.

"OH THANK GOD!.....Hermione, Severus, I am so sorry. I should've watched them more carefully." Ginny said pleading for forgiveness.

"I've trusted you with our kids once, How on earth am I ever going to trust you again. What if Severus and I couldn't reach the twins in time? The three headed dog could've killed them. And if that would've happened, how could I have live with my self knowing that I had put my kids in the wrong hands? How could you live with your self?" Hermione yelled at Ginny. Ginny understood completely. If she paid more attention, then this situation would have never happen.

"Hermione, it was my fault. I understand completely. I've realize my mistake and I'm truly sorry. I'll understand if you never forgive me. For I was the one that put the twins lives at stake. I'll just go." Ginny said sadly and walked away. Hermione and Severus turned their attention to Jasper and Sabrina, in which they were shakin by there parents words.

"It's….not…Ginny's…fault…it was mine…all mine…all mine…I convinced Sabrina to come with me mommy. Daddy, I'm so sorry for scaring you." Jasper had tears streaming down his face. His father comforting him.

"It's all over jasper, let's go home." Severus said picking up his son and kissed Hermione.

"everything's going to be okay." Severus said to her and Hermione picked up Sabrina and went back to Severus's chambers. When they arrived, the twins were asleep and they had put them down for a nap. Hermione and Severus went into the living room and sat down. Severus was holding Hermione and Hermione laid her head down on Severus chest, trying to calm down.

"Thank you Severus. I overreacted, when I saw Fluffy, I couldn't get my self to calm my self down. And If it weren't for you…." Hermione stopped and had a picture in her mind about what could've happened.

"it was my pleasure, keeping my family safe is my top priority. And thank God that I am one of the few people to calm Fluffy down." Severus said.

"I Love you Severus." Hermione said and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione." He paused for a minute.

"I think Jasper realized what he's done, I still can't believe what he wanted me to do to him" Severus said holding Hermione.

"And what was that my love?" Hermione said curiously.

"He wanted me to hurt him, wanting me to beat him. Have you ever saw me lay a hand on our kids? What gives them that idea?" Severus said. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

" I will never hurt Jasper or Sabrina. I may be like my father but I do not abuse my kids. Not physically anyways." Severus said. What Jasper said to him really hurt him inside.

" You are nothing compared to your father Severus! How could you say that?" Hermione asked Severus.

"I do have anger issues, I yelled at Jasper." Severus answered.

"you were concerned for him, you have him the discipline that he needed. You were yelling at him for doing something wrong!" Hermione said to him.

"I know now Hermione." Severus said and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Let's get some shut eye, I know we are both tired." Severus said and he got up, Hermione went up with him and they went to the bedroom, got into bed and snuggled up against each other, keeping each other close.

"I love you Hermione" Severus whispered in her ear, Hermione smiled and turned around to face him.

" I love you too." Hermione said and with a smile she and Severus fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: talent show.

The next morning Hermione and Severus woke up and got ready for school and got the twins ready for the baby sitters.

"every one ready?" Hermione said to her kids and her husband.

"Yeah lets go!" Sabrina said. and with that every one went and once Severus and Hermione dropped the kids off, they went into the Great hall for breakfast. Dumbledore then got up before the meal began.

" I had just came up with the most brilliant idea. This Friday night we will have our own talent show using NO magic. Professors are welcomed to attend and participate in this event….now, with that said, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said.

Severus was found of the idea of a talent show, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Severus? SEVERUS!" Hermione said to him trying to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry love, I was thinking…" Severus said.

"Oh, quit alright Sev." Hermione said and then continued to eat. She knew what she was going to do for the talent show.

The days went on. And Severus and Hermione was preparing for the talent show. But none knew that they were going to be in it. Friday night came, and every one was all excited for it. they wanted to see if any one had some non magical talent. Some played guitar, sang, played a different instrument, or danced.

"Now, for our next performer, please welcome Professor Severus Snape to the stage." Dumbledore announced, and everyone politely applauded. Hermione was shocked. Severus had gotten his guitar and said something.

"This is for a special someone." Severus looked over to the audience and found Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Severus then began to sing and play the guitar

**I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart**

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear 

Severus stopped singing and stared at Hermione. Hermione loved it and gave him a smile and blew him a kiss. Severus then got up and sat back down. Every one clapped because everyone never knew that Severus had a fantastic singing voice.

"Thank you Severus, for that amazing talent of yours." Dumbledore said.

"Now, would you please welcome to the stage, Professor, Hermione Snape." Everyone then hooted and howled for her as she came up to the stage. She too got her guitar out and began to speak before she sang.

"This is for my special someone too." Hermione looked up at Severus. Severus couldn't believe it.

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on 

Hermione had finished singing and every one had cheered for her because she had one of the an amazingly gifted voice. She then took her place next to Severus and watched the rest of the show.

"that was absolutly amazing!" Severus whispered to her and smiling.

"Your's was too Severus." Hermione complimented back.

The show was over and Severus and Hermione went back to his chambers.

Hermione and Severus sat down on the couch.

"That was amazing. I can not believe you could sing like that Severus." Hermione said still amazed.

"I never knew you could sing like that either my love." Severus said smiling at her.

"We don't have the kids tonight. What do you want to do?" Hermione said staring into his eyes. Severus smiled wide and went down to give her a kiss. It grew deeper and the kiss more passionate. Hermione's tounge had slipped inside his mouth and his tounge inside hers. Severus hated to break the kiss, but he got up and lead Hermione into the bedroom. Severus and Hermione had stripped each other naked and fell onto the bed. Severus and Hermione is now kissing. Kissing like they haven't kissed in years. Severus was now on top of her.

"We haven't done this is in so long. But I still love it" Hermione said struggling as Severus moved up and down her body.

"I know….my love." Severus whispered while kissing her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back.

"I want you inside me once more….please!" Hermione pleaded. Severus was more then happy to be inside her. Severus had thrust himself inside her. Though Hermione could feel a little bit of pain it felt sooo good. They were moving up and down, again moving along with the beat of their rythem. After a few minutes Severus then collapse beside Hermione hugging her and still kissing her.

" I can't believe its been six years. Time fly's." Severus said tiredly.

"it's been seven if you include us dating before marriage. Just take one day at a time. I never want us to get too old. If you know what I mean." Hermione softly laughed and kissed him back. Severus smiled at Hermione.

"Sunday morning, we'll have to pick up the twins. There over at Molly and Aurthers house." Hermione said.

"I know, let's just lay here for a while and pretend its just us." Severus said.

"Okay, my love." Hermione said and with that they fell asleep until it was Saturday again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Hermione's Attack.

It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione and Severus was sitting under a big oak tree looking over the big lake. Hermione was staring at something. At first Hermione was talking to Severus about church.

" Hermione Hun, are you okay?" Severus asked worriedly. Hermione's face expression looked like she wasn't even there. Hermione then began to breath heavy.

"HERMIONIE! Where're your inhaler?!" Severus asked panicky. Hermione then could not control her breathing, it was like she had the wind knocked out from her. She then begin to shake. Severus had an extra inhaler on him just incase something like this happened.

"Come on Hermione. BREATHE!" Severus said while he carefully helped Hermione with the extra inhaler.

"Your going to be okay.: Severus said. After a few minutes, Hermione was brought back to reality.

"Wh-what Happened?" Hermione asked trying to get her vision back.

"You had an asthma attack. We should take you to poppy to make sure your okay." Severus said. Hermione leaned on Severus and Severus wrapped his arms around his frighten wife and carried her to the infirmary.

Once they arrived Poppy hurried to their side.

"Oh my what happened?" Poppy said.

"Hermione had an asthma attack. Can you see if she'll be alright?" Severus asked her.

"Of course Severus." Poppy then checked up on Hermione. After like five minutes later she came back to Severus.

" She is fine. But she will need rest." Poppy said to Severus.

"thank you Poppy." Severus said giving his wife a smile and then to Poppy.

"How are the twins?" Poppy asked right before Severus left with Hermione in his arms.

"The twins are great Poppy. There over at the babysitters for the weekend. Sarah loves the twins." Severus said.

"that's wonderful. Have a wonderful weekend Severus. Hope Hermione will get better. If not you'll know where to find me." Poppy said walking him out of the infirmary.

"thanks you too." Severus said and went back to the chambers.

Hermione then woke up in Severus arms.

" You don't have to carry me love." Hermione sleepily said.

"Yes, I do, its for your protection." Severus said smiling.

"Oh, okay…." Hermione said.

"Thank God that I had an extra inhaler for you." Severus said stroking her hair after laying her gently on their bed.

"Yes Severus, thank you so much. If it weren't for you…I don't know…" Hermione said while digging her head into Severus's chest.

"Shhh… my love, it will be okay. Calm down. Come on Hermione lets get some rest. God knows you need some." Severus said while laying next to her.

"Okay.." Hermione said and with that Hermione had falling asleep in Severus arms in the bed.

A couple of hours later Hermione had wakin up an Severus had waken up next.

"How are you feeling my love?" Severus asked Hermione. She smiled at him.

" I feel great Severus. Thank you again" Hermione said and kissed Severus on the lips.

"Do you want to go to London? Take a tour around the muggle London? Since we don't have the twins again today?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Of course we can. Let's go!" Severus said and with that Hermione and Severus got ready to go to London.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Hermione's Captive

Hermione and Severus was walking down the streets of muggle London. Severus had stopped in front of a store.

"Hermione, deary, wait here. I have something special I need to get you." Severus said, he kissed Hermione and then went into the store. Hermione had then sat on the edge of the side walk watching the people walk by. She had waited there for almost five minutes.

"Severus love, Are you almost done? We didn't come here to shop." Hermione shouted.

"I'll be out in a minute." Severus yelled back. Hermione had pouted and sat back down. After she sat down, a man with a black hood stood behind her.

"Hem-hem." He said, and Hermione stood up to turn to him, thinking it was Severus, but the hooded man had put a bag over Hermione's head. And Hermione had screamed bloody murder, Severus had hear her cry and ran out side of the store.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione cried and the man held her captive.

"HERMIONE!" Severus stood motionless in front of the man. The man had pointed a gun to Hermione's head.

"DON'T MOVE! OR I'LL SHOOT!" The man said. Hermione was struggling to get out form his clutches, but the man was stronger then her. The man was as tall as Severus, if not taller.

"SEVERUS HELP ME!" Hermione pleaded while loosing oxygen. Severus stood in shock. He was furious at himself for not carrying his wand and furious at the man for doing this to Hermione.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER. I'LL DO ANYTHING! DON'T TAKE HER" Severus yelled angrily.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE. OR HER FOR THAT MATTER!" The man said, threatening him. With out Severus saying a word, the man had started to run. Dragging her along with him. Severus had chased after him. Hermione couldn't keep up , so she fell, but the bag around her head had a rope around her neck and the man tried to drag her on the hard sidewalk, almost choking her to death. The man couldn't drag Hermione anymore, and he let her go and continued running. Trying to shoot her at the same time. After the man had fired a couple of shots he gave up and disappeared. Severus had rushed to Hermione and took the bag off her head. Her eye's were closed, her face was as white as a ghost, her lips turned blue.

"NO HERMIONE!" Severus said as he then begin to do S.P.R. trying to get her to breath. It felt like forever, but Severus was only doing it for almost five minutes. He did not want to give up on Hermione. But then, all of a sudden, Severus saw her chest rise and fall. Hermione was breathing again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Severus was releaved that Hermione had not perished.

"Oh Hermione, your going to be okay." Severus said.

"My….chest….hurts….hard….for…..me…..to….breathe….." Hermione struggled to breathe. Severus had looked over to her chest and saw a gun bullet in side her. She was bleeding terribly.

"We're going to go to St. Mungo's. you're going to be alright." Severus said and he gently picked her up and apparated to the hospital.

Once they got there, the medi-witch had charmed a stretcher and rolled Hermione into a room.

"Mr. Snape, we're going to have to do surgery. To get the bullet out of her chest." The doctor said.

" Will she be alright though?" Severus asked in a panicky voice.

"We don't know, luckily she's alive right now, but the bullet almost hit her heart. Now I must go, please wait out here." The doctor said and went into the room to begin Hermione's life threatening surgery. Severus sat down on a bench by her room. He couldn't believe it, one day out and some one tries to kill her. What have she done to deserve this? Severus asked himself. He then walked up to the front desk and used the telephone. Severus had called Sarah. The twins babysitter.

"Hello?" Sarah picked up the phone.

"Sarah?...." Severus began to cry. He was a man who never cried. But talking about Hermione's situation brings tears to his eye's.

"Severus, What's wrong?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"I need you to keep the twins for a couple of days for me…..Hermione's in the hospital." Severus said. Sarah gasped.

"OH MY GOD! Will she be alright?...What…what…happened?" Sarah asked trying to keep calm so she couldn't wake Jasper and Sabrina.

"She got shot with a muggle gun and was strangled. I tried to stop it, but if I did anything, the gunmen would've shot her. He had dragged her with a rope with around her neck before the man finally left. She's in surgery." Severus said weeping.

"I'm So Sorry. Of course I'll keep the kids. She'll be in my prayers." Sarah said.

"thank you…I'll call you when she's out." Severus said.

"Okay thanks." Sarah said.

"Don't tell the kids please. Tell them we went on a business trip or something. I don't want them to worry." Severus said.

"I won't there taking a nap right now." Sarah replied.

"Okay. I talk to you later. Bye." Severus said.

"Bye." And Sarah and Severus hung up the phone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Surgery…will she make it?

Hermione Snape had been in Surgery for almost six hours. Severus awaits impatiently in the waiting room. Hoping that this nightmare will soon be over. Severus is tired, upset, and depressed about the situation. Finally after hours of waiting the doctor had came out of the room.

"Mr. Snape, we did the best that we could. We have gotten the bullet out and cleaned up the blood. She has bruises around her neck. She is breathing…." The doctor said.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Severus sighed in relief.

"But, her oxygen is very low. We have put her on an oxygen tank. Hopefully it will help. Her skin color is coming back very nicely though. Her paleness is slowly fading away. She is incredibly sore right now. But if you wish you can see her. She is sleeping as well." The doctor said.

"thank you doctor." Severus said and the doctor let Severus in Hermione's room. He then went by her bedside and held her hand.

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry that you had to end up like this." Severus whispered very low and kissed her hand. Then out of the blue he started to sing softly to her.

"**Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  
You have made my life complete and I love you so.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For, my darlin', I love you and I always will. **

**Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong and we'll never part.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For, my darlin', I love you and I always will. **

**Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years till the end of time.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For, my darlin', I love you and I always will**."

Severus was starting to cry again. After a few minutes Hermione woke up slowly, and looked over to Severus. She couldn't really say much well, nothing at all because of her throat hurting so bad.

"OH THANK GOD!" Severus said and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione smiled at him. Severus laid his hand on her forehead and he stroked his thumb lightly on it.

"I love you so much. Your going to get better I promise." Severus said Hermione looked at him. And as if Severus could read her thoughts.

"The kids doesn't know about this yet. I call Sarah, she said she would gladly keep the kids for a couple of days." Severus said. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Come now, you need your rest. You've been in a terrible ordeal. Sleep well my love." Severus said and kissed her good night. Hermione had fallen back to sleep and Severus was comfortable enough to sleep as well. but before he could do so, he had to make a couple of phone calls.

He picked up the phone and called Harry and Ginny.

"Hello?" A male's voice said through the other line.

"Is this Harry?" Severus asked him.

"Yes, this is. Severus, how are you?" Harry asked not knowing what was going to come out of Severus's mouth.

"You need to come to the Hospital. Hermione had just gotten surgery. Right now she is sleeping…." He began to say but Harry cut him off.

"What happen? Will she be okay?" Harry said concerned.

"She was shot while we were in London. Almost strangled to death. I tried to stop, but if I did, she would've been dead by know. And I was stupid enough not to bring my wand." Severus said. feeling more guilty.

"She was dragged along the sidewalk with a bag around her head. She lost oxygen quickly. Even more so with her asthma." Severus finished.

"Ginny and I will be there as fast as we can. Will she survive?" Harry asked. Ginny was right next to him almost in tears.

"We're praying she will. Right now, I'm just thankful she's even alive." Severus said to Harry.

"We are too. We'll be over there as soon as possible Severus." Harry said.

"See you then. Bye." Harry said and Severus said his goodbye and made another phone call.

"Hello?" Sarah picked up the phone.

"Hey…Sarah?" Severus said softly to not wake up Hermione.

"Severus. How is Hermione?" Sarah asked Severus.

"She's out of surgery. She's covered in bruises. But she's alright right now. She's on this oxygen tank thing that helps her breathe." Severus said.

"And she's sleeping peacefully right now as well. how are the kids?" Severus asked her.

"There sleeping." Sarah answered.

"that's great, are they being good?" Severus asked.

"They wanted to know when there coming home and that they miss you and Hermione." Sarah said.

"Oh, tell them that mommy and daddy loves them and that in a couple of day's we will come and get them. Thank you so much." Severus said to Sarah.

"You're welcome. I better go, before they wake up." Sarah said.

"Okay. Talk to you later bye". Severus said.

"Bye."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Hermione's visit and announcements.

It was only a couple of minutes before Harry and Ginny cam in to the Hospital to visit Hermione. Severus was waiting for them outside. He had saw Harry and Ginny walking up to parking lot in a hurry.

"Hey Severus." Harry said. Severus said hi back and he lead them to Hermione room. Once They have walked in, Ginny had a terrified expression on her face and began to cry.

"Oh, Ginny, don't cry, Hermione's going to be okay. She's just sleeping." Harry said comforting her.

"I know Harry, it pains me to see her hurt. I can't stand it when she suffers." Ginny said while she came by Hermione's bedside.

"So do I Ginny." Severus commented while on the other side of Hermione's bed. They were there for almost ten minutes and Hermione had finally woken up. She wanted to speak.

"hey." Hermione whispered Horsley.

"Hermione how are you feeling?" Ginny said.

"I'm still in pain." Hermione answered. Then the medi-witch came in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Snape." The medi-witch said. Hermione forced a smile at her.

"Good afternoon nurse Angie." Hermione said back to the medi-witch.

"Here, drink this, it's pain reliever potion." Angie said, she gave Hermione the potion and she drank it. Almost immediately Hermione felt much better.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"your welcome." Angie said.

"Oh, I need to put on your bruise salve. Around your neck. Will will fell much better." Angie said.

"She had helped Hermione rub the salve around her neck. Once she did that, Hermione had asked if she could have her inhaler.

"Of course you can," Angie said. She handed it to her and once she did her business, the nurse had left the room.

"How have you been doing Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"We're doing just fine, How are the twins?" Harry asked her.

"There doing great." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, you should've came with me." Severus said.

"Don't blame yourself love, we had no idea that this was going to happen." Hermione said.

" Hermione, if I didn't stop at the store, non of the should've happened. It's my fault." Severus said feeling guilty about what happened.

"Severus, it is _not_ your fault, your heart was in the right place, neither of us knew what this was going to happen." Hermione tried to convince Severus.

"Alright, alright, I'm still sorry that it happened." Severus said and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"But, other then the accident, how was your day in Muggle London?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, it was fabulous! We went to a fancy restaurant that I forgot the name, the food was delicious, we then went to see Big Ben. Absolutely extraordinary." Hermione said and then she started to cough.

"Bucket please!" Hermione struggled to say. Severus had hurriedly got a bucket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione had then vomited in the bucket.

"Oh, that's just great." Hermione said after finishing throwing up.

"well, I think, we better go, oh Harry and I have some big announcements" Ginny said getting up to leave.

"Oh, what is that?" Hermione and Severus asked almost at the same time.

"Harry and I are going to get married." Ginny said smiling and holding Harry's hand.

"OH THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Hermione practically yelled and reached over to Ginny and Harry and gave them a hug. Severus gave them a firm hand shake.

"Congratulations Harry and Ginny." Severus said.

" Thank you. I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor" Ginny said.

"I'd be my honor Ginny." Hermione gave her the answer.

"Also, Severus, would you care to be my best man?" Harry asked Severus.

"Of course Harry, I'd be delighted." Severus answered Harry. Over time Harry and Severus had become friends.

"Mom doesn't know yet, so we were going to head over there now." Ginny said.

"Oh, well go on then. Don't let me be the hold up." Hermione laughed.

"get well soon Hermione, we all love you!" Ginny said giving her one more hug before she left.

"I love you all too. Talk to ya'll later." Hermione said and Ginny and Harry had left.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Severus said.

"I'm feeling fine right now love, please stop worrying about me I'll be fine, nothings going to happen to me, not while I'm in the hospital." Hermione said.

"I know Hun, I just can't help it. I guess I love you too much to stop worrying about you." Severus smiled at Hermione.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione said and Severus bent down and kissed her.

"I want to see the twins, I miss them." Hermione said to Severus.

"I don't thing it's a good idea for the kids to come at this moment." Said Severus.

"Why not?" Hermione asked him.

"Because, Sabrina and Jasper will be worried sick over you, they'll be having nightmare's. and they'll be confused and will ask a bunch of questions." Severus answered honestly,

"I understand completely. I just miss them a whole lot…." Hermione said to Severus.

"I know my love." Severus said holding her hand.

"Promise me one thing Severus." Said Hermione while she smiles at him.

"What's that my love?" asked Severus.

"When I get better and I am home safe and sound, make love to me?" Hermione requested.

"I promise, with all my love, I wll make love to you." Severus said and kissed her once more.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: going home.

A couple of days later, Hermione had felt a little better. After using the pain reliever potion and the salve her bruises have almost completely healed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I have some good new, if you wish you can leave this afternoon. I see no reason to keep you here Mrs. Snape. You have recovered greatly. All there is to do is have her rest for two hours a day and put a little bit more salve around her neck and some healing cream for that bullet hole. Also, at night she needs to take this carry one oxygen tank with her at all times. She is still low on oxygen." The medi witch said.

"thank you very much Angie." Severus said. and with that the nurse left.

"you hear that Hermione! Your going home!" Severus said. and kissed his wife.

"I can't wait. I want to see our kids." Hermione said smiling.

A couple of hours later Severus and Hermione had picked up the kids.

"MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!!" The twins shouted and ran towards them. Sabrina ran to Severus and Jasper ran to Hermione.

"What took you so long? We missed you!" they both said.

"We tell you when we get home. Sarah, thank you so much." Hermione said.

"No problem. Just get well soon." Sarah said.

and with that, the Snape family had gone home.

"Jasper, Sabrina, there's something that we need to tell you." Severus said while leading his family to the couch in the living room.

"Mommy was in the hospital this weekend. She's okay now, but something really bad happened." Severus said. the twins had a shock expression on their faces.

" What happened mommy?" Jasper asked concerned.

" I was beat up. And shot. Luckily daddy here was able to save me and take me to the hospital." Hermione said. feeling a bit uncomfortable telling her kids this.

"thank you for saving mommy, daddy." Sabrina said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus's heart felt warm and gave his daughter a hug back.

"I will always protect my family sweetie." Severus said. Sabrina had given Severus a kiss on the check.

"how come mommy has that tank thingie?" Jasper asked.

"this tank helps me to breath better." Hermione answered.

"you don't know how to breath?" Jasper gasped.

'Of course I do silly, you know that I have asthma don't I?" Hermione said to Jasper.

"Yes I know mommy." Jasper said.

" well, since the accident, this tank will help me breath better since I have asthma. If it wasn't for my asthma I wouldn't have this." Hermione explained.

"we're just glad that your okay mommy." Sabrina said and kissed her on the check.

"I am too. Now, I believe it is time to go to bed don't you think Severus?" Hermione suggested.

"Of course. It is getting late. and we have school tomorrow. Now lets go to bed kids." Severus said.

"aw….do we have to???" Sabrina whined.

"Of course you do. Mommy is very tired, and so am I." Severus said and picked Sabrina up. Hermione had picked Jasper up and went to tuck them into their beds.

"Good night Jasper and Sabrina. I love you." Severus said.

" I love you Sabrina and Jasper….good night." Hermione said right after.

"good night mommy and daddy I love you too." The twins both said.

after that Hermione and Severus went into their room and lied down on the bed.

Hermione had snuggled next to Severus.

"I've missed this Severus." Hermione said facing him. He then smile at her.

"I have missed this too. I am glad your safe at home." Severus said and kissed her.

"remember our promise?" Hermione asked Severus.

"I would love too, but you still have bruises. I don't want to hurt you." Severus said. he was disappointed but wanted to keep Hermione safe and not go back to the hospital.

"Okay…I love you." Hermione said and kissed him passionately and he kissed her passionately. And once they knew it they were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Hermione's recovery

It was two weeks after Hermione had had the surgery and the accident. Today was the day that Severus and Hermione would go to her check up to see how things are doing.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Severus said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Of course, I'm always ready. Are the kids at Sarah's?" Hermione asked while she turned around to face him.

" Of course, I've dropped them off about five minutes ago." Severus said. Hermione reached up and kissed him.

"you know why I love you?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Why my love?" He asked smiling down at his wife.

"Because your brilliant, lovable and your responsible. Your so good to me Severus." Hermione said to him.

"You my love, deserve the best." Severus said hugging his wife.

"We better go Hermione, we don't want to be late." Severus said. Hermione held his hand and apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Severus and Hermione walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Molly, How may I help you?" The Medi-witch asked.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Saratoga for Hermione Snape." Severus said. Molly smiled and typed on her computer.

"Dr. Saratoga had will be with you momentarily, he is currently with another patient." Molly said.

"Thank you Ma'am." Hermione said and she and Severus went to set down in the waiting room.

"I hope we get good news." Hermione said holding Severus hand.

"And why would we not? Your practically healed." Severus said.

"But I still have this dang on oxygen tank." Hermione said to Severus.

"Don't worry Hermione, maybe you wouldn't have to us it any more and just your inhaler." Severus said, trying to comfort her. Within a few minutes, the Dr. came in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Snape?" The Dr. said. Hermione and Severus walked with the dr. to a small white room.

"as you know, my name is Dr. Franklin Saratoga. How are you feeling Mrs. Snape?" Dr. Saratoga asked.

"I'm feeling just fine Dr." Hermione replied.

"How's your breathing coming along?" Dr. Saratoga asked.

"It's been excellent. I feel much better." Hermione answered.

"Okay, I'm going to check your lungs, and see how you are doing. Please life up your shirt so I can check your back first." Saratoga said. Saratoga had Hermione lift up her shirt so he would be able to check her lungs. He had listened to her lungs on her back, and her chest.

"Everything seems fine Mrs. Snape. Your recovery is remarkable. The only thing I need to check now is your wound from the gun shot." The Dr. said.

" Alright." Hermione said. Dr. Saratoga had checked her wound.

"You wound is almost completely healed, just add your salve one more time, tonight before you go to bed." Dr. Saratoga announced.

"Thank you very much Dr." Severus said. Hermione and Severus said there good bye's to the dr. and went to pick up the kids and get home.

* * *

Hermione and Severus had gotten the kids and went home.

"Sunday, we are going to church." Hermione said.

"Of course my dear, we have not yet gone to church, and we shall do so." Severus said.

"mommy, what's church?" Jasper asked after everyone was settled in the living room.

"Church is when a group of people who share a religion come together and worship God and Jesus." Hermione explained to the kids.

"who are they?" Jasper asked.

"Jesus is God's only son, he had died on the cross to save our sins and once he had, he rose from the grave three days later." Hermione said.

"So, is Jesus still alive?" Jasper asked curiously.

"In a since, yes. His spirit is with us, he protects us from harm, he is our savior." Hermione said explaining.

"But you got hut, how did he protect you when you got hurt mommy?" Jasper asked. Hermione and Severus looked at each other in amazement, because Jasper was interested in Baptism/Christianity.

"Jesus had saved me Jasper, I'm alive am I?" Hermione asked Jasper.

"Yes, but you still got hurt." Jasper said.

"I know, some things happen for a reason, I guess when some one gets hurt, the pain makes them stronger if that makes any sense." Hermione said.

"I guess so, I can't wait to go to church." Jasper said.

"Well, I'm tired daddy, can we take a nap?" Sabrina said climbing up on Severus lap.

"Of course. I bet we all are tired." Severus said.

"I love you daddy." Sabrina said. She kissed him on the check.

"I love my little girl too." Severus said and they gave each other a hug.

"Well, I guess we better go for a nap." Hermione suggested. Jasper, Sabrina and Severus all got up and went into there rooms and laid in their beds.

"Sabrina is like a daddy's little girl." Hermione said leaning up against Severus chest while in the bed.

"I'm glad. And Jasper, like a momma's boy." Severus said kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Oh I know, he is so looking forward for church on Sunday." Hermione said to him.

"What church are we going to?" Severus asked.

"Gloucester Point Baptist. That's where I went. Pastor Bud should still be there. And so should Jason." Hermione said.

"very well. now, let's get some sleep before dinner. And then we can do something after wards. Tomorrow is Tuesday and I have double potions with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. and you know how they act." Severus said. Hermione had giggled at the comment.

"Of course. I was in the class with Harry remember? And Harry and Draco couldn't get along so you put them in time out like little five year olds and set them in the corner. That was hilarious." Hermione said.

"Don't remind me. But that was funny though. The looks on there faces. And then I had them sing the wheel's on the bus go round and round. In front of the class after their time-out. I wanted to try an old muggle way to punish instead of the old stuff I use to do." Severus chuckled. They laughed for about a minute and kissed each other before they fell into a slumber.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The plan.

The week had gone by really fast. It was Friday afternoon and Hermione was teaching her last class of the day.

"Now, demons can posses you, when they do you need to perform an exorcism…." Hermione explained, Amanda was talking to her friend silently.

"I still don't know why Mrs. Snape would marry our greasy haired git. I know what to do, I fell really bed for her." Amanda said.

"What are you going to do? I mean I have no problem with the Professor Snape's." Amy said to Amanda.

"don't worry Amy, I have a plan to get rid of them." Amanda said.

"You don't mean your going to kill them do you?" Amy said concerned.

" no! I would never hurt Mrs. Snape. Professor Snape is a different story, believe me, I have connections, you see, I know people that are very powerful, and what ever I want I'll get. And you see, they could give me illegal potions, and sometime next week, I have something planned for Professor Snape." Amanda told her.

"Oh, keep me out of this Amanda, I don't want to get the Slytherin's in trouble, just because you have this feeling that Snape is hurting his wife! Which I highly doubt." Amy said.

" you may think so, but usually my gut feeling is right." Amanda said.

"Do you see any bruises on Mrs. Snape?" Amy asked Amanda.

"No, but she could have some bruises where they aren't shown. Or she could be using the glamour spell." Amanda answered.

"Do what you will, just don't bring me into this." Amy said. After their side conversation, the class was over and all the students vanished out of the room.

Hermione had finished grading some of her paperwork. Once she was done she went to the potions room to see Severus.

"Hermione had knocked on Snape's door and heard him say "Enter". Hermione had walked in the classroom and walked towards Severus's desk. He looked up and noticed Hermione coming towards him.

"Don't get up." Hermione said when she came to him, she sat gently on Severus lap and bent down to kiss him sweetly.

"How was your day love?" Severus asked Hermione and smiled at her.

"My day was brilliant. And yours?" Hermione asked and kissed him again.

"It's been better." Severus said, holding on to Hermione.

"Come one, let's go get the twins. Then we can go to a muggle theatre." Severus suggested. Hermione's face turned frightened.

" What if something.." Hermione said concerned, Severus had cut her off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry love, I won't leave your side, and I'll make sure I'll bring my wand." Severus said. Hermione was relieve to hear him say that.

"Okay Hun." Hermione said and Severus reached up and kissed her.

" Oh, I almost forgot, while we were in London, I was able to get this for you." Severus said and pulled a box out from his pocket. He opened the case and it was a diamond necklace, with two hearts entwined with one another (like in those key jeweler's necklace Love's embrace1/4 carat t.w. diamond necklace).

"Oh Severus, it's wonderful! So beautiful!" Hermione gasped and her eye's widen.

" I had bought it a couple of days ago before we decided to go to London. I saw it on a muggle commercial and I had to get it for you. Since you wanted to go visit there, I thought I'd just get the necklace while we were out and surprise you." Severus said.

"It's amazing Sev." Hermione said and kissed him once again. Severus motioned her to turn around to put on the necklace. After that, they have gotten up and got the kids from Sarah's house.

* * *

**Muggle movie theatre. **

"This is great! I haven't been in one of these since I was like nine years old." Hermione said standing in line to get the tickets.

"I've never been in one of these Hermione. Sabrina! Jasper what are you doing?" Severus said turning around to see the twins sticking there tongues at each other.

"Jasper said that I was stupid and that I'd be living on the streets when I get old." Sabrina said.

"But she said that I'd blow myself up trying to brew potions. Or turn into a werewolf." Jasper stated.

"now, you two apologize, that is no way to treat family. And no Jasper you will never be blown up or be turned into a werewolf and no Sabrina you will never be living on the streets." Severus said.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Sabrina said.

"Me too Sabrina." Jasper said.

"What movie are we going to see daddy?" Sabrina asked.

"What movie are we going to see Hermione?" Severus wondered as well.

"We're going to see Flicka. It's a horse movie and it has a famous country music star in it. Tim McGraw." Hermione said.

"Oh wow, what's a Flicka?" Jasper asked Hermione.

"it means beautiful girl. Well, that's what my mother told me." Hermione said remembering a conversation she had with her mother when she was just about the twins age.

**Flashback **

_Young Hermione was running along the playground while her mother and father were sitting on a bench watching her. Hermione had just slid down a slide and came running towards them sitting her self on her mothers lap. _

"_You are so beautiful Hermione, what was it that you called me John?" Maria asked her husband. _

"_I believe I called you a Flicka" John said brushing Hermione's long hair out of her face. _

"_daddy, what does Flicka mean?" young Hermione asked. _

"_Beautiful girl. And I have the most beautiful girls in the entire universe." John said to his daughter. _

_**End of Flashback. **_

Hermione remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the line and was next.

"Next!" the ticket person said.

"oh, we would like to buy four tickets to see Flicka two adults two children." Hermione said.

" twenty five dollors and thirty cents. Please sign below." The ticket person said.

"here you go," Hermione said pushing the recite to the ticket person.

"enjoy your movie." He said and the Snape family went inside the movie theatre and watched the movie.

At the end of the movie, Severus, Hermione, Jasper and Sabrina had went home and gone straight to bed.

"that was a great movie Hermione, we should go to muggle movies more often, that Tim McGraw guy was a great actor." Severus said holding on to Hermione.

"he was. he's a great singer too." Hermione said and kissed him again.

"let's get some sleep love, Sunday is church. Am I right?" Severus said and kissed her back.

"of course. But tomorrow is Saturday." Hermione said to him rubbing his chin.

"what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"just lie here with you." Hermione answered him.

"sounds like a plan!" Severus said and kissed her and with out another word they fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Church

It was Sunday morning, and the Snape family were getting ready for church, Hermione was wearing black slacks, and a red collar dress shirt. Her hair was up with two bangs dangling from her face. Severus was dressed in a church suit that Hermione had gotten for him. Sabrina was wearing a small red dress (like on the movie Anne). And Jasper was wearing a blue striped shirt with nice black pants.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Hermione said to her family.

"yes mommy, we're ready." Jasper said, and he and Sabrina walked out from there room. And so did Severus.

"alrighty then, lets go." Severus said and Hermione had apparated them to Gloucester Point Baptist church.

* * *

**at church. **

When they arrived, Sabrina and Jasper were amazed of how big the church was.

"wow, this place is huge!" Sabrina shouted. The family walked inside and went into the place where they worship.

"hello Hermione! So good to see you!" a man said coming towards her.

"hi there Pastor Bud, been so long." Hermione said and they gave each other a friendly hug.

"how are you? And…who is this?" Pastor Bud said smiling at the young women, and then looked at Severus.

"This is my husband, Severus Snape." Hermione introduced them.

"how lovely. And these must be your kids?" Pastor Bud asked.

"Of course, this here is Jasper, and here is Sabrina" Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you two." Pastor Bud said while looking down at the twins.

"And what have you been up to since we last saw each other like, thirteen years I presume?" Bud asked.

"well, I went to a privet school, graduated and now I am a teacher, so is Severus." Hermione answered. Bud knows nothing of the wizarding world.

"oh that's fascinating. It was such a blessing, meeting you hear Severus." Bud said.

"as am I Pastor Bud." Severus said. once he left Severus and Hermione went and sat down. With in ten minutes the service began.

Every one had stood up and sang a couple of songs. And the woman did some announcements and Pastor Bud had come up.

"we have someone special here today. She hadn't been here in almost thirteen years. Her study was unable to do so. Hermione Granger. But she is married so, Hermione Snape, please stand." Pastor Bud said, and Hermione stood.

"please, Severus, you can stand too." Pastor Bud mentioned and Severus did so.

"please welcome her and her family with open arms, we have missed you Hermione and we are glad to have you back." Bud said and signaled them to be seated.

"thank you Pastor Bud." Hermione said. with that everyone bowed their heads and prayed.

After the service, Hermione ran into one of her childhood friends.

"Hey there Hermione! Remember me?" a tall man with short blond hair and blue eye's coming up to her.

"hey there Jason! So glad to see you!" Hermione said shocked.

"Hey, there…." Jason forgot Severus's name.

"it's Severus." Severus said to Jason.

"right. So Hermione, what have you been up to?" Jason asked.

"been teaching at a Privet school. When I was there doing my study that's where I met Severus." Hermione said. knowing him, he'll asked how long, and how her and Severus met.

"aw, congrats Hermione, but how did you meet him?" Jason asked. Hermione looked up at Severus. She didn't want to tell him the story unless Severus was willing for him to hear.

"I was her teacher when we met. But we didn't start dating till she was in her seventh year." Severus said. Hermione was shocked that he told Jason that.

"oh…I can't go against love, I'm still happy for you two. And your kids are adorable!" Jason said. he was a little worried when he found out that Hermione was having a relation ship with a teacher. And he thought of Severus as an old man. Well, not really, Severus is only forty two years old. But Hermione was twenty two about half his age. He didn't really feel comfortable with his friend well…. everyone should know.

"Jason and I were best friends while I was here, Severus. We grew up together. And Jason, what do you do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm the youth Pastor here at Gloucester Point Baptist, and when I'm not I am an electrician." Jason said.

"how wonderful." Hermione said.

"mommy, who is he?" Sabrina came running in when she left the children's church.

"this is Jason my dear." Hermione answered.

"hi Jason." Sabrina said. and Jason shook her hand and then Jasper came in and shook his hand as well.

" have you met my wife Makayla?" Jason asked.

"no, we haven't." Hermione replied. Then, a women with long bleach blond hair with brown eyes, came walking in. she was almost as tall as Jason, she was slim, very sexy like wearing black slakes and a black low cut shirt.

"This is Makayla, we've been married for two years." Jason said and kissed his wife. They looked like the perfect couple.

" nice to meet you Makayla." Hermione said shaking her hand. Severus looked at her astonished by her figure and how inappropriate her cloths was for church.

"yes very nice to meet you Hermione, Jason told me all about your friendship when you were younger." Makayla said smiling the two of them.

" yes well, we better be going, we have plans to go somewhere for the twins, it is a surprise. Nice to see you again Jason." Hermione said. saying good bye and the family had left the church.

When they left Severus was talking to Hermione about church.

"Church was interesting. How come you never told me about Jason?" Severus asked Hermione.

"well, I was angry with him before I went to Hogwarts. I had a small crush on him through the years and I thought that he was the one. But unfortunately he didn't feel the same way. And he had hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends, but he had a group of friends and ganged up on me. Teasing me, harassing me, and well, he wasn't nice to me after I told him I had a crush on him." Hermione had explained.

"so I thought I'd just forget about him. I was surprise to see him here today." Hermione said.

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Where are we going? You had a surprise for the twins?" Severus asked Hermione.

"oh, I was wondering if we could go to New York, in America to visit the world trade centers." Hermione asked.

"what's so great about them?" Severus asked.

"well, I wanted to go to New York. And see them, they seem so tall. I've heard that they're the tallest buildings in America." Hermione continued to explained.

"very well, we can go visit New York next weekend." Severus said and kissed his wife.

"thanks Hun. New York will be fun I promise." Hermione said.

"yeah! We're going to America!" Jasper and Sabrina were jumping up and down.

_**A/N: when they go to New York to see the Twin Tower's I've wanted them to be in the building. I'm not sure if it is a great idea for them to be when 9/11 occurred. If this offends you readers in anyway, let me know and I wont do it. I respect my country greatly. I was in the second grade when the plans hit. I am now a junior. But like I said, if you don't want me to write about it. for them to be there when it happens. Let me know and I will change it. but there will be some tragedy coming up. **_

_**Please read and REVIEW! Thanks. Oh by the way, I do not own Hermione and Severus, or any recognizable characters. I only wish that I could own Severus! I wouldn't mind having him under my Christmas tree! Lol!!!!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Amanda's Plan

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Amanda was brewing in her cauldron and watching her Potion's master grade papers. She had slipped an illegal potion inside her cauldron. But charmed it so it seemed to be perfect.

"now class, once you have completed your pepper up potion, give the veil to me. I will test it to see if anything is wrong with it." Severus said.

"this will do it!" Amanda said and with a couple of more stirs, her potion was complete.

"I can't believe that your doing this!" Amy said aggravated.

"you should know me. My father hated that man! He's gone now mostly because of him! He only used him because he was good at potions. Nothing more." Amanda said.

"who's your father?" Amy asked.

"he's dead. That Potter destroyed him! His last words to me was 'if I die, which I highly doubted….I want you to kill Potter, if not kill Snape'." Amanda said.

"your father was Voldemort?" Amy asked. She was so shocked.

"yes. And he gave me a veil of poison, which is very powerful. I don't think there Is a cure for it! so, he will die in twenty four hours. But the effects will cause him to go to the infirmary, but Pompfry won't be able to detect what is wrong with him before three hours before he dies." Amanda said.

" I'm appalled by your actions. I don't want any part of this. This man has done nothing to harm _you. _but you want to kill him!" Amy said. trying not to shout.

"have you not listen to a word that I said! my father was Lord Voldemort! He wanted ME to kill him! After the war was over to begin with. He wanted me to be as dark as him! To be the next Dark lady!" Amanda said. and with that she had poured the poison to the potion and handed it to Severus.

" Sir, I apologize for what I said earlier about Mrs. Snape and well, what I said was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. I truly am sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Amanda said. she was planning on a fake apology so that way she wouldn't be the suspect persay.

"very well Miss. Sterling." Severus said with out looking up.

"who is going to test the potions?" Amanda asked.

" I will be. Now, if you please leave this class room before I deduct points." Severus sneered. And with that Amanda had left with a dark smile on her face. A couple of hours later, Severus was testing the veils of his students progress in potions class.

He had picked up Amanda's and looked at it carefully.

"well, this should be interesting. I wondered what Miss. Sterling's potion must taste like after being handle by her." Severus thought. Pepper up potion was her assignment so, he would take a little sip of it to make sure it was correct. Once Severus had taken a sip of her potion, he immediately felt horrifying pain through out his entire body, he was now on the floor screaming, holding on to his stomach as it is the spot where it has the most pain. A student had walked in the room and ran towards him.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" a student said.

"Help me….get…to…wing…" Severus commanded. He hated getting help, but he had too.

"yes Professor, everything will be alright." The student named Brandon said and struggled to get Severus up from the ground and helped him to the hospital wing.

Once they got there, Poppy came running towards them.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Poppy asked, while putting Severus into a hospital bed.

"when I went into Professor Snape's classroom, I found him on the floor screaming." Brandon said.

"thank you Brandon. Can you go to Mrs. Snape's room and tell her that Severus is in the infirmary." Poppy said.

"yes Madam Pompfry." Brandon said and rushed out of the class room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MRS. SNAPE! MRS. SNAPE!" Brandon yelled while running into her classroom disturbing her session.

"what is it Brandon?" Hermione asked.

"it's….it's…" Trying to catch his breath.

"well, spit it out Brandon! What is it!" Hermione asked. She is getting upset at him for disrupting her class.

"it's…Professor Snape…he's….in…the hospital wing…" Brandon finally said. and with no further explanation, she dismissed her class and rushed to the infirmary.

She had arrived at the hospital wing and came to Severus's bed side. He was asleep. But still in a lot of pain.

"SEVERUS!...Poppy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Almost in tears.

"I don't know, I've tried everything!" Poppy said, in shock. She had no idea what is causing Severus's pain.

"will he be alright?!" Hermione said.

"I don't know! I need to do more test." Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"please Severus, please be okay!" Hermione pleaded holding on to his hand.

A couple of minutes later, Poppy came back with the test results.

"I don't know what's causing his pain, but the results is not good. Severus has something that can kill him in twenty four hours." Poppy said almost in tears too.

"NO SEVERUS!" Hermione was now in full blown tears. And kissed Severus lightly on his cold lips. Severus's reflection is slowly fading.

"I'm Sorry Hermione, I did the best we could." Poppy said. and then all of a sudden, Albus popped in.

"what's wrong!" Albus asked coming towards Severus's bed.

"Severus is dying!" Hermione shouted. She is now crying hysterically.

"let me see. Maybe I can sense something. Maybe Poppy had done something wrong. No offense though Poppy." Albus said, scanning Severus's body.

"non taken" Poppy said. with in a couple of minutes, Albus was in full shock of what had been inside Severus's body.

"Severus has poison, a deadly poison, it's called Cyanide. It's very deadly. He could have seizure's, he could go into cardiac arrest, or worst, untimely death." Albus said.

"he need's oxygen! He can't breath!" Hermione yelled.

"yes! Of course!" Albus said and gotten an oxygen tank so Severus can breath better. Hopefully.

"we can only wait. There is no antidote for Cyanide. I am truly sorry Hermione." Albus said.

"who could've done this! He….WHY SEVERUS!" Hermione cried and laying her head on Severus chest weeping.

"we better go. Leave you to say your good bye's" Albus said almost crying.

"your not going to try to save him?" Hermione said angrily.

"I'm sorry, we don't have the antidote, there is none. Not even magic can cure this!" Albus said.

"and what about Jasper and Sabrina! Their going to loose there father! We can't give up on him! we cant!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we can't do anything." Albus said and apparated out of the wing. Poppy went to check on her other patients.

"Please Severus! Please don't die! I love you! I love you so much! Jasper and Sabrina love you! we will miss you terribly." Hermione said clutching on to him. she had stayed with him for two hours. Slowly, Severus is dyeing. Is there any way that Hermione could save Severus in time before death arrives? She has to do something.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: He needs a Miracle.

As hope was almost lost, Hermione had left the room for a short term and went to the library to do some research. She has spent almost two precious hours looking up Cyanide and what will happen, and if there was a way. And at last, she found one possible answer.

"POPPY! I KNOW HOW TO CURE HIM!" Hermione had rushed back into the infirmary.

"what is it my dear?" Poppy came to her.

"we need to pump his blood out. The poison has not yet gone through his entire blood stream. Though we only have very little blood replenishing potion, I am willing to give up some of my blood to save him. he needs it. take a chance, please Poppy" Hermione said.

"very well, come, we need to pump out all the poison out. But first we need to draw three ounces of blood from you. then after the blood comes back, we can draw more blood." Poppy says.

"yes. I'll do what ever it takes to save Severus." Hermione looked down at her husband. His face was as white as a ghost. His lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. He only had twenty hours to live.

It took a while for Poppy to draw blood from Hermione. After taking the blood, she felt dizzy so she sat on the hospital chair next to Severus as Poppy pumped the poison out.

"we have successfully pumped a quarter of the poison out. We need to do it three more times before he actually has a hundred percent of it out. But first you need to wait thirty minutes for your blood to replenish and we can do it again." Poppy said, she was happy that Hermione was able to find a cure for Severus.

"okay…Severus, your going to make it. Just hold on my love." Hermione said to him, stroking his cold pale hand. All of a sudden Hermione started singing.

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

After Hermione had sung her song, she had started to cry again. She missed him. she wants him to be okay. To make love to her once more. It has been a long thirty minutes later and Poppy and done the same process again. Now she has to wait again. She thought that this would be the longest day of her life. She couldn't believe that this would happen to her or him.

It's been two hours later. Poppy had pumped all of the poison out and all they could do now is wait.

"we did all we can do. We have replenished his blood. He has no more poison in him. he should be fine." Poppy said trying to reassure her.

"thank you Poppy." She said. and Poppy had left the room to give them some privacy.

A couple of hours later, Severus had his skin back to normal. His lips were a little blue. But Hermione was still with him. never letting go of his hand. Hermione had felt his hand twitch. Hermione lift her head up and saw him trying to wake. Severus had slowly opened his eye's to find everything around him blurry. Then he took a couple of seconds to get his vision back and turned his head and saw Hermione staring back at him with tears rolling down her face.

"OH SEVERUS!" Hermione said and hugged him tightly and Severus wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand on top of her head feeling her soft brown hair.

"Hermione." Severus said softly, wanting to cry.

"Thank God your okay. I love you." Hermione said and crashing her lips on to him like it was there last.

"I love you too. Wh-what happened?" Severus couldn't remember almost anything.

"you were poisoned. Luckily I was able to find something to help you. I used some of my blood to replenish your blood after Poppy pumped the poison out." Hermione said still clinging on to him.

"I can't believe you did that Hermione. You realized that…" Severus started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"I don't care what would've happened. I had to take a chance on saving you my love." Hermione said still having tears in her eye's. all of this drama was getting to her.

"Oh baby! Thank you so much!" Severus said and kissed her on the lips.

"I'd do anything for you Severus. I love you with all my heart. I'd die for you if necessary." Hermione said lying her head on Severus's chest feeling the rise and fall also hearing his heart beat.

"I'd do the same for you Hermione. Where are the kids? Do they know about all this?" Severus said.

"no, they don't they're at Sarah's. I think Albus had told her what happened. Do you remember anything before you were poisoned?" Hermione asked Severus.

"I remember testing my classes veils. It was pepper up potion. I was testing Miss. Sterling's potion. Then everything seemed to go…..no! how could I've been so STUPID!" Severus said. he was angry now.

"what is it Severus?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Hermione, Miss. Sterling has said some nasty things to our family while working. I had deducted points, gave her detention numerous times. She's out to get me. She tried to kill me! I don't know why I didn't see this coming!" Severus said.

"don't worry love, we don't have to deal with her anymore. She'll get expelled and hopefully be put into Azkaban for trying to commit murder." Hermione said and kissed him on the lips.

"I hope so. She should get what ever punishment she deserves." Severus said and kissed her again.

"Aw, Severus! I'm so glad that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Poppy said.

"I'm in pain. But luckily I'm alive."

"I hope you feel better, we got to discus Miss. Sterling's action." Albus said.

"Very well." Severus said.

Albus, Hermione and Severus were discussing Amanda's punishment. After they have decided, Albus had called Amanda into the infirmary, When Amanda had come into the infirmary, her mouth dropped when she saw Professor Snape alive.

"Professor?....wh___" Amanda was so shocked that she was lost for words.

" Miss. Sterling, you better explain yourself as to why you tried to kill your Professor?" Hermione asked. She was furious, Amanda was still at lost for words.

"anytime Miss. Sterling." Hermione commanded.

"Mrs. Snape, I….I…tried to kill him because I thought….I thought he was abusing you!" Amanda said to Hermione. Severus was in no mood to talk to Amanda.

"Well Amanda, you thought wrong! Severus would never hurt me! What gives you that idea!?" Hermione asked her trying to keep her cool.

"I….I…don't know. I had a dream that Professor Snape was hurting his family, and I felt bad for you and the twins. I thought you were in trouble, so I decided that in order to protect you, I would get rid of him." Amanda said, she feels no guilt in doing what she had done towards Severus.

"Miss. Sterling, from this point on, you are expelled from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. And you will be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder. Your things have already been packed and are there at this very moment." Albus said angrily.

"but Professor Dumbledore" Amanda tried to say.

"no buts about it. you have used an illegal poison, and broken the most important rule in this school." Dumbledore said and left with Amanda to Azkaban. Hermione had sighed in relief and kissed Severus sweetly on the lips.

"At least we don't have to deal with her." Hermione said. Severus smiled at her.

"yes love, now, where're Poppy, I want to go home." Severus said. Poppy had arrived and was now talking to him.

"you need your rest Severus, you almost died." Poppy said giving him some pain reliever potion.

"But Poppy, I can rest at home, Hermione can help me. I'm sure Albus could fine substitutes." Severus said.

"Very well, but you can come home after dinner, I want to make sure that all the poison is out from your system." Poppy mentioned.

"Fair enough. Thank you." Severus said and Poppy left.

"I'm so glad that your alright Severus." Hermione said clutching on to him, and he onto her.

" Me too love, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead." Severus said and kissed Hermione on the head.

" Well, at least we would have a couple of days to spend together with out the twins. I don't want the kids to worry." Hermione said to Severus.

" I know, remember what happened last time?" Severus asked her.

" Oh yes, don't want that to happen again. Sarah loves the twins. She's like a second mother to them." Hermione said.

" yes she is, I am grateful that she has watched them all this time, with the unexplainable injuries we've been going through lately…." Severus said.

"Well, now that I know your okay, you should rest, then tonight, we could do something that we haven't done in a long time. If you know what I mean." Hermione suggested. Severus smile at his beautiful wife and kissed her passionately.

"you know it. God I love you." Severus said to Hermione.

"I love you to Sev." Hermione said and in a couple of minutes, Severus was fast asleep. And Hermione had gone to Albus's office to speak with him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Visiting Albus.

Hermione was waiting for Albus in his office. She was waiting for about ten minutes before Albus had came in.

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you. what brings you here?" Albus asked her as he headed to his desk.

"well, Albus, I was hoping what you did when you took Amanda to Azkaban. Just being curious." Hermione said truthfully. Albus smile at her.

"very well, Hermione. When I took Amanda to Azkaban, she was questioned by Fudge. Knowing that I had proof and also she had almost convicted murder, while under oath, she was also caught doing perjury. So that doubled her years in Azkaban. She will be getting the Dementors kiss and will receive one every day for the next twenty years. And after that, she should be going to a muggle jail, which is the most powerful muggle jail in the world, the eastern state planetarium in America." Albus said. Hermione was satisfied with the answer.

"Is that all Hermione?" Albus asked.

"oh yes, I was wondering if we could go to America in a couple of days, for a vacation for the family. We've been wanting to go to New York City." Hermione asked.

"I think that would be reasonable. You and Severus have been through a lot. And it is time for you to have a break. I will have Remus and hopefully Sirius to take over." Albus said.

"thank you Albus, I believe it is after dinner, and I promised Severus I would help him get back to the chambers and pick up the twins." Hermione said.

"it was nice of you to drop by." Albus said.

"Have a nice night Albus." Hermione said.

"You too." He said and with that Hermione had left.

* * *

**Hospital Wing **

Hermione had arrived in the hospital wing and saw Severus sitting on the bed reading a book.

"How are you feeling love?" Hermione asked as she came up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I feel better now that you're here." Severus said putting his book down.

"are you ready to go home love?" Hermione asked.

"of course." Severus said while putting on his shoes, Hermione had stopped him.

"Let me do that. You just relax." Hermione instructed him.

"But…" Severus complained a little.

"no buts Severus, you almost died, I just want you to relax okay babe." Hermione asked him.

"Very well love." Severus said. after Hermione put Severus's shoes on, she and Severus had slowly walked to their chambers. Severus was still in pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. When they arrived, Hermione helped him into bed and lied next to him after taking his shoes off and made him comfortable.

"I love you Hermione, don't you ever forget that." Severus said staring at her.

"I know. I love you too Severus. Oh, guess what!" Hermione said.

"what my love?" Severus asked.

"I asked Albus if we could take a vacation to New York in a couple of days. He said it was a great idea for us to take some time off. And spend some quality time with our family. He said that he would get Sirius and Remus to fill in for us." Hermione said.

"That's great Hermione, though why America? Though it is a new country, only founded not to long ago. like what a hundred or so years?" Severus asked.

"well, I've never really told anybody this, but my father was from America and he was from New York, he had met my mother on vacation in England and he never went back, all he talked about to me was how great New York was, How great the country was and the beauty of it." Hermione said.

"wow, never would've thought of that. So your half British? Wow. I would love to go to New York with you with our family." Severus said. and with that he kissed his wife and went to sleep. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and fallowed him.

the next morning, Severus and Hermione woken up. They were getting dressed to go get the kids.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Hermione asked coming from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"ready when you are." Severus said, and with that, they apparated to Sarah's.

**Sarah's house. **

Hermione and Severus had arrived at Sarah's house, they had knocked on the door and with out warning, Jasper and Sabrina had opened the door and jumped on their parents.

"Oh mommy, I've missed you!" Jasper said clinging on to his mother.

"I've missed you daddy! Where were you?" Sabrina asked.

"daddy had some problems he needed to work out in school stuff that needed his attention greatly." Severus said laying his hand on his daughter's back.

"Okay, daddy, I understand. Sarah was really fun, she took us to the park, and she took us out to eat. We played some softball." Sabrina said.

"Softball? What's that?" Severus asked her.

"it's a muggle sport. It's really, really fun. You get a baseball bat and hit a small ball as hard as you can. And the person tries and catch it and get you out. But if they don't you could get a home run. Which only Sarah did. But it was fun. We went to the movies and saw the Lion King I loved it. Jasper loved it too. Didn't you?" Sabrina asked when she stopped talking.

"Oh yes! I enjoyed it a lot!" Jasper said as Hermione was holding him.

"aw, Hermione, Severus, so good to see you how are you? please, come in." Sarah said. the family had walked in the house and went into the living room.

"thank you again for watching them. You've been such a great help." Hermione said.

"oh no problem. The kids are wonderful, so well behaved." Sarah said.

"they are. Thanks. If you need anything, just give us a call." Severus said.

" Oh, thank you." Sarah said.

"Oh, I was wondering what you are doing on Friday?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing why?" Sarah asked.

"we're going to New York, in America. Since you have done so much for us we decided that you should come along and enjoy the fun." Hermione asked. Severus smile at Hermione and turned to Sarah.

"Well, if you really want me too, I could go." Sarah said.

"That would be wonderful! We'll have so much fun." Hermione said.

"I bet." Sarah said.

"well, thanks again for watching them again." Severus said giving Sarah a hand shake and with that, they left to go home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: New York.

Today was the day that the Snape family would go to America. And visit New York. Jasper and Sabrina were in their room packing up for their first trip. They had each packed two suit cases. One for cloths, and one for toys that would keep them occupied while they weren't doing anything.

Severus and Hermione was in their room as well. packing for the trip. Severus packed one suit case with muggle black jeans. (about five pair.) and a couple of black shirts and black socks. Mainly, all his cloths were black. Hermione on the other hand, packed different color shirts, red, green, purple, navy blue and a couple of dress tops in her suit case. She had packed all her hair supplies, once she had packed all her stuff, she went over to Severus and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Sev, love, do you ever where anything other than black? Jeez, black is so depressing. Makes you look like your always going to a funeral." Hermione said, Severus turned around and kiss her tenderly.

"I look good in black. I don't think there's anything wrong with my wardrobe." Severus said holding onto Hermione.

"Maybe, if you let me, we can go shopping in New York. Get you some cloths with some colors, yeah, would be a great idea to do a make over for you! I can do your hair~" Hermione started to say but Severus cut her off.

" You will NOT do my hair. Maybe some color in my cloths would help. But not the hair." Severus said and kissed Hermione.

"Yes, all we have to do is get the twins and let Sarah know that we're ready and then we're on our way." Severus said and with that, they have gotten the kids, called Sarah to meet them at the hotel that they are staying at and apparated to New York.

Once they have arrived at New York, the first thing they saw was the statue of liberty. They were on a pier when they arrived.

"Oh that is just beautiful." Hermione said.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful, how bout you Sabrina? Jasper? What do you think?" Severus asked looking over at the statue.

" Oh yeah, it's pretty, when is Sarah coming?" Sabrina asked.

"She should arrive before seven at the hotel we're staying at." Severus said to his daughter.

After a while they had arrived at the hotel, it was a five star. Severus would only go if they stayed in a nice hotel.

"Welcome to the Sleep Master hotel. How may I help you?" A gentleman said wearing a muggle suit.

"Yes, is there two rooms side by side right next to each other available." Severus asked. The man had checked on his computer to see if anything was available.

"yes sir, there is. Room number 825 and 826 on the seventh floor." The man said.

"Okay, can you reserve 825 for Sarah Hathaway?" Severus asked.

"Of course." The man said and typed in the reservation.

"and how long will you be staying with us?" He asked.

"For a week. From September 10-17th" Severus answered.

"Daddy…Daddy…can we go to the Sam's pizzeria? I'm hungry." Sabrina asked while tugging on his cloths.

" After we get checked in. but right now I'm busy." Severus said to Sabrina. Sabrina stomped her foot, folded her arms and made a pouty face at him.

"here you go sir, have a nice stay in New York." The man said.

" thank you." Severus said and then took the keys and headed up to their rooms.

"Daddy…you said we can get some pizza after we are done!" Sabrina said.

"alright, alright. Come now family. Lets get some pizza." Severus said and they had ordered pizza and headed back to their rooms.

Once the door opened, a large queen size bed was in the middle of the room. There was a couch, a T.V. a small bathroom, and a small separate bedroom for kids.

"oh wow. Never would've thought that a hotel would have two rooms combined." Hermione said putting her bags down on the bed.

"oh yes. This is a very big room." Severus said. the kids had rushed into the room and saw that there was a bunk bed in it.

"I call top bunk!" Sabrina said and climbed quickly on it before Jasper had reached it.

"no fair! How come she always get the good stuff?!!" Jasper complained.

"Don't worry Jasper, I'll get you something you'll like." Hermione bent down and whispered in his ear. Jasper smiled and he neatly put his cloths and toys away.

Hermione and Severus had finished packing there stuff as well when they heard the knock on the door. Hermione had went to answer it and she saw Sarah on the other side.

"oh this is wonderful!. Sarah said.

"thanks. Severus picked the hotel. Please come in." Hermione said, giving Sarah enough space for her to walk through.

"How was your travels?" Hermione asked her.

"it was nice. I've never traveled this far before. But I think I'm going to like it here!" Sarah asked.

"and you?" She added.

"quite well. The twins didn't give us much trouble.

"hey, Severus and I were thinking on visiting the twin towers. Wanna come?" Hermione asked.

"yeah sure. I just dropped by to say hi. I need to get back to my own rooms. I just flung my stuff in my room and went straight here." She said.

"well, we're glad you could make it." Hermione asked and lead her out of the room, after Sarah left, she closed the door and went to hug Severus.

"tomorrow's going to be a fun filled day. I can't wait." Hermione said and reached up to kiss him.

"it will. Come on, it's late. we should be getting some sleep." Severus said.

"we gotta tuck the kids in bed." Hermione said getting up. She held Severus's hand and lead him to the kids room.

"it's time for bed Sabrina, Jasper." Hermione said, but once she walked in, she saw two sleeping little people on their beds.

"their already asleep for a change." Severus said pulling her close to him.

"I know. It's weird." Hermione said and pulled the door closed.

"you thinking what I'm thinking love?" Hermione said and started to kiss him.

"I bet." He said and put up a silencing spell so that no one can hear them.

They were in bed. Severus was kissing her passionately. Hermione was pulling off Severus's shirt and he had done the same with hers. It's been so long since they made love. Severus had climbed on top of her, but carefully because he didn't want to crush her. Slowly moving himself inside her. Rubbing up against her body. In and out. Up and down. It was like sweat sweat music. The rhythm what incredible.

"I love you Hermione." Severus said trailing kisses up and down her body.

"I love you to Severus." Hermione said out of breath. After a while of making love Severus had laid down beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Severus whispered. Hermione was looking at him in the eye's and smiled a loving smile. After a while of just loving each other they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hoping that tomorrow would bring grand and wondrous things.

_A/N _ **next chapter will be referred to 9/11 I hope this does not offend you. I do care for my country greatly and it was a tragic. I feel horrible for the men and women that were lost there. But I do not feel any sympathy for the people who cause it. and who had cause the war that we are going through right now. God bless America my home sweat home. If you do not like the idea please let me know and I will surely rewrite this. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: New York Terror.

The next morning, Severus was the first one to wake up. It was almost eight o'clock and Hermione was still sleeping. Severus thought that she was sleeping beauty. He didn't want to wake her up, so he laid there watching her sleep. Thinking how lucky he is to have her and his kids. After about five minutes or silence, Hermione had opened her eyes to see her husband smiling at her.

"good morning love, have a nice sleep?" Severus asked her.

"It was wonderful, how bout you?" Hermione asked and kissed her husband good morning.

"It was great." Severus answered, and once he had, two little people came running into the room, and jumped on the bed to wake their parents up.

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY AND DADDY! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Sabrina said while jumping on Severus. And Jasper on Hermione.

"Alright, alright, lets eat some breakfast and we can go sight seeing and do some touring, may go to the world trade centers, there like the tallest buildings ever." Hermione said to the twins, they all screamed of happiness and ran tot the table. Hermione had pulled some bowls out of the cabinets and poured cinnamon toast crunch in them and poured milk, once done so, she put the spoons and handed them to the kids. Severus came up behind her, and she turned around and kissed him.

"EWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Mommy and daddy are kissin! GROSS!" Jasper and Sabrina yelled out.

"what a way to wake up in the morning! Coffee? Want some cereal?" Hermione asked Severus.

"yes please. Oh, cheerio's would be nice. I believe all that surgery stuff would not be good for me." Severus said.

"very well, coffee and cereal coming right up, oh, Jasper, Sabrina, one day when your our age, you'll have a family of your own." Hermione said and made Severus his breakfast and then her own.

"not until there at least thirty five. Sabrina, you'll have to be forty by the time you'll have a family." Severus said to Sabrina.

"but how come Jasper can be thirty…oh better yet, twenty! Huh daddy? No fair! Jasper gets to be married before I do!" Sabrina complained while eating her food.

"because you're my little girl. I know how guys acted. But will explain when your much older and this discussion is over." Severus told her.

After breakfast, they had gotten ready, and headed out to town with Sarah tagging along.

"WOW mommy! This place is big!" Sabrina's eye's were widen. Hermione and Severus held hands and smiled.

"yes it is." Severus said.

"can we go inside the trade centers daddy?" Jasper asked.

"of course." He said and they went to the world trade centers. Once they arrived, it was almost nine o clock. They were up on like the 14th floor.

"this is like business offices." Severus said.

"yeah, but we never been in a muggle one before. Just wanted to see how all things worked out." Hermione said. all of a sudden, she heard rumbling noises coming nearer.

Severus looked out the window and saw a plane coming straight towards the building.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Severus yelled and picked up Jasper, Hermione picked up Sabrina and ran down the emergency stair cases.

"what's going on daddy?" Sabrina asked terrified.

"a plane is going to hit the tower, we need to get out." Severus said while hurrying down the steps. Then they heard the building shake and knocked Severus down along with Hermione. The fire alarm went off immediately, and smoke was everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked everyone.

"yes…we need to get going before it was to late." Hermione yelled back. Sabrina and Jasper are crying now.

"everything's going to be alright." Severus tried to comfort them while picking them up and started to run down the steps again.

People are screaming. They came across a man lying almost dead on the ninth floor. Blood was coming from his forehead. The sight was horrifying. But all Severus could think about was getting his family to safety. They continued to run what seems like forever. But only a matter of moments. With in a couple of minutes the building was tumbling. They were almost out of the building just a couple of more feet. They were on they last floor till it all came falling down. Hermione and Sabrina were now trapped underneath rubble, and heavy pieces of ceiling.

"HERMIONE! SABRINA!" Severus yelled.

"GO! Get your self out! You have to!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione only had a couple of cuts on her face, hands, arms, and legs. But Sabrina was in worse condition. She was hit in the head with a piece of metal and knocked her unconscious, but she was still breathing.

"NO! we have to get you out." Severus said.

"get out! Get Jasper in a safe place! Someone out there will come and help. You must. Please Severus." Hermione begged him. she wanted Jasper to be safe. And Her husband. Severus knew she was right.

"I'll be right back. I love you and Sabrina. just hang on." Severus said.

"I love you too. And you too Jasper." And with that Severus had walked out of the building as fast as he could. His legs were killing him. only to find that they were bleeding to death.

He had came out limping from the rubble. Firemen, policemen, and some of the army was there helping them.

"Sir! You'll be alright! Come now!" A soldier said to him.

"my wife and daughter are still in there. Their trapped. Please help them." Severus said.

"what's your wife's name?" the man asked. Jasper was staring at the man wearing the army uniform. He was scared to death and would not talk. He was crying, but silently.

"Hermione Snape. And Sabrina Snape." Severus said Horsley.

"alright. I'll get to them, just stay out of the~" before the man could say anything, another plane had hit.

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE! SABRINA!" Severus yelled in panic.

"MOMMY!" Jasper yelled and cried harder. With out another word, the man had rushed inside the collapsed building, to find Hermione and Sabrina.

Severus and Jasper was with the ambulance getting treatment, making sure they were alright.

"I want mommy! I want mommy! Sabrina!" Jasper said while burying his head on Severus's chest. Severus two, was crying. Sarah, of course went shopping when she saw it. she ran out the stores knowing that the Snape family were in there. Once she ran, she couldn't get past the yellow tape thing that went around so that no more people could go in. she had to wait to know if they were alright.

Hermione was trapped. In a very tight situation, holding her daughter, Sabrina while unconscious.

**One hand  
Reaches out  
And pulls a lost soul from harm  
While a thousand more go unspoken for**.

"Everything's going to be alright…gotta hold on." Hermione said, coughing. Because the smoke is getting in her lungs. It's been hours since she's seen Severus and Jasper. She knows she can not fall asleep. No matter how much she wanted to. She has to see her family again. Her family is what keeps her strong. What keeps her going.

**They say what good have you done  
By saving just this one  
It's like whispering a prayer  
In the fury of a storm**

Then, she saw flashes of light from up above. She wants to get their attention. But she is to weak. As she thought wrong, she yelled.

"HELP!" That was the only word that she could muster.

"hello! What's your name!" the man asked while shining the light down, and saw the woman with a child in her arms.

"Hermione (cough) Snape…" She said.

"Guys, we found her!" the man said.

"everything's going to be alright now. We'll get you out." The man said.

**And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me**

It had taken them awhile to get the two people out. But they were successful. The man had carried Sabrina in his arms while another man in uniform carried the fragile Hermione Snape. It took them about five to ten minutes to get out from the rubble. Once so, they placed Hermione on a stretcher and carried her to the hospital room. Severus had saw a man carrying a child and ran towards him.

"Sir?!" Severus asked while stopping in front of him.

"OH SABRINA! Will she be alright?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. She is very injured. She will be taken to a hospital and she will get treatment there." The man said. Jasper looked at his sister, and then looked up at the man who saved her.

"how's Hermione? Is she alright?" Severus asked.

"she's conscious, but barely. The smoke had gotten to her lungs, she is now at the hospital and getting the smoke out. She is alive. The hospital is St. James Hospital. A couple of blocks away from here." The man said.

"thank you sir. Please take care of her while you can." Severus asked almost in tears.

"I will." The man answered.

And with that he had headed to the hospital.

**This heart  
Still believes  
The love and mercy still exist  
While all the hatred rage and so many say  
That love is all but pointless in madness such as this  
It's like trying to stop a fire  
With the moisture from a kiss**

When he arrived he had asked immediately where his wife was. when he had done so, he went into the room where she lay. She was wide awake with bandages on her body.

"Oh Hermione!" Severus said and went up to hug and kiss her, and so did Jasper.

"Where's Sabrina?" Hermione asked.

"She's here. But it hurt very badly. I've asked if she could be placed in the same room, but the nurses think that it wouldn't be a good idea until you've actually recovered. She's unconscious right now. They have stopped all the bleeding that was coming from her head. She is lucky to be alive right now, but is hanging on by a thread." Severus was in tears while saying this. He couldn't believe that their first day of vacation would turn out to be a total disaster.

"Oh Severus." Hermione cried. Severus held on to her. And as well as Jasper.

"I hope Sabrina will be okay." Jasper said while in the middle of the family hugging, and comforting session.

**And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me**

As long as one heart still holds on  
Then hope is never really gone 

Severus, Hermione and Jasper were waiting patiently for the doctor to come around.

"I'm going to call Sarah, I know she had a cell phone." Severus said and went out of the room to call her.

"Hello?" Sarah picked up her phone.

"Sarah? This is Severus." He said.

"Oh thank heavens. Are all you alright? Where are you?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"We're in the hospital. Hermione is alright now, she was pulled out from the rubble with only scratches, bumps and bruises. She's in the room with Jasper. He's alright too. Sabrina, on the other hand is not. I need you to come down right away please." Severus asked Sarah.

"Of course! What's going on with Sabrina?" Sarah asked will almost running to the hospital.

"She's unconscious, she's barely alive. Nobody knows if she's going to make it." Severus said to her.

"I'll be right there." Sarah said.

"thank you, we're in room 976." Severus said. and with that they said bye and hung up the phone.

"Sarah will be here as fast as she could." Severus said. then the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape, I'm sorry to say that your daughter may not make it through the night. She has a sever head injury, and has lost a lot of blood. You are welcome to see her though. Mrs. Snape, you are fine. But you will have some pain from the attack in the future, so I need you to take some pain medication when ever you feel anything." The doctor said.

"oh thank you…." Severus said. Hermione was now crying hysterically.

"OH SABRINA!" Hermione yelled out.

**I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world we know  
Never changes me**

What I do is so  
This world will know  
That it will not change me 

A/N **the song- the change by Garth Brooks. Review if you want more **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: My little Girl

Hermione, Severus, Jasper and Sarah was waiting in the room with Sabrina. Who is still not wake yet. Hermione was crying silently, and so is Severus. He couldn't believe he might loose his little girl. He leaned down and put his hand on her forehead and softly stroking his thumb on it.

"when you were born, I made a promise that I would protect you and Jasper. But I failed. Your hear in this bed. Not moving. Which scars the living day lights out of me, and your mother as well as the rest of the family. We've done so much together. We all love you very much. Sabrina. If you can hear me, please come back to me." Severus said and started to cry again.

"Honey, you are precious to us. You mean the world. I love you. your family loves you. just hold on. Please, don't leave, don't let go." Hermione bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Sarah, would you be so kind as to take Jasper out would you? I don't think it would be good for him." Severus asked.

"but daddy…I want…to see Sabrina." Jasper pleaded.

"I know...we'll let you know if anything comes up." Severus told his son.

"come on Jasper, lets go get some hot chocolate." Sarah said and took Jasper by the hand and lead him out of the room. After she done so, Severus started to sing. It was sad, shaky voice, and only Hermione could hear him. once he started to sing, Hermione was sitting by him and Severus took Hermione under his arm to comfort her. Tears were flowing down her checks.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl 

They were there all night long. Hoping, praying, that by some miracle Sabrina will be okay and wake up and smile at them again.

"we need to call Albus." Severus suggested to Hermione.

"alright, I'll call Harry and Ginny." Hermione said.

about a hour or two later, Albus had showed up.

"I'm so sorry Severus, Hermione, how long have she'd been out?" Albus asked while pulling up a chair.

"she's been out since this morning, when the planes hit the building." Severus answered. Hermione was to worried to speak, so Severus spoke for her.

"If you were in the building, why couldn't you apparate?" Albus asked.

"I wasn't thinking at the time. And besides, if we apparated we would've raised suspicions." Severus answered.

"Very well. has she shown any signs of approving?" Albus asked.

"no, she hasn't. she actually gotten worse. The doctor says she may not make it. but we're not giving up hope." Severus said to Albus. Albus gave them a sorry look. And a sad look over at Sabrina. With in minutes of the conversation, Harry and Ginny had arrived.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! Is there anything that we can do to help?" Ginny asked as she rushed towards Hermione giving her a comforting hug.

Hermione had shook her head no.

"unless you can turn back time. But we have no time turner. I gave mine back to the ministry after my fourth year ended. I thought I didn't have a reason to put it in use. But it's too late now." Hermione said still crying.

They stayed there for a couple of more hours. But Sabrina's heart beat was slowing down. She was loosing oxygen fast. Severus knew it wouldn't be too long.

"Why would this happen! WHY!!!!!! SHE'S SO INNOCENT! SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Hermione yelled in pain.

"I know love, we can't change the past. If Sabrina goes, she'll be in a better place. She'll be up in heaven. She'll be safe." Severus said trying to comfort her. It pains him to know that he is powerless to do anything about his daughter's situation.

About fifteen minutes later, her heart has stopped working. And everyone in the room was crying. But Hermione was screaming.

"SABRINA! NO!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Hermione screamed and fell to her knees. Severus was there with her. Holding her. He was crying to. He had just lost his little girl.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, Severus." Harry said. he too was crying. He was fond of the little girl and so was Ginny. Albus had some tears coming down his face as well.

"If there's anything thing at all. Anything, please come talk." Albus said.

"a proper funeral. At Hogwarts lake. We want her to be buried underneath the oak tree." Severus struggled to say.

"we can do that." Albus said. and waited. Watching the whole world ending in his eyes. In everyone's eye's.

**A/N Sorry this was so short. Make the funeral a bit longer. Review if you want more. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 28: Sabrina's Funeral.

It was two days after Sabrina's death and Hermione was in deep depression. Losing her child was worst thing that could ever happen to her. But today was her funeral, and she must be strong enough to go. She was wearing a raven black dress, and high heels. Her hair was curled and laired. She had an old black hat on top with a vial hanging down her face. Severus was wearing a tux. His shoes were as shiny as when he and Hermione were getting married. Jasper was too wearing a tux. Both men combed their hair. Severus walked up to Hermione wrapping his arms around his sadden wife.

"are you ready to go? I know this will be hard." Severus said. trying to fight the erg to cry. Hermione turned around and hugged him.

"I miss her so much Severus." Hermione said to him.

"I miss her too Hermione." Severus said, he was rubbing circles around Hermione's back to try to sooth her. He knows nothing would work. Jasper came out with tears on his eye's.

"I'm ready to go daddy. Mommy, everything's gonna be alright. Sissy's going to be in a better place. She'll be with Jesus." Jasper said coming to hug Hermione. Hermione looked down at her son, she then kneeled down to his height and looked him in the eye's.

"I know Jasper. It's just sad that Sabrina is not with us anymore. but you are right. She's in a better place. She'll be watching over us. She'll be our guardian angel." Hermione said. she then got up straighten out her dress and the family went to the oak tree by the big lake where a huge tomb stone lay underneath. Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Sarah, Hagrid, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasley family were there.

"Thank you for coming." Severus said to everyone.

"It was the least we could do Severus. We all know how much Sabrina means to you." Minerva said. there were seats by the casket. That would be lowered to the grave.

"it should be raining. Not bright and sunny." Hermione mentioned before taking her seat next to Severus. Jasper sat next to his father and Harry.

"welcome." Albus said before he continued.

"We are gathered here today, to mourn a loss. Her name, Sabrina Jane Snape. She was a wonderful little girl, she was bright, kind, loyal, loving, and caring. She loved her parents and her brother deeply. We have come together to respect her. To wish her a full and happy life up with God and Jesus." Albus said. he motioned for anyone who wanted to talk. Sarah came up and said a few things.

"as you all know, I was the babysitter. I loved the twins as if they were my own. Sabrina was a very outgoing child. I remember once I played Softball with the twins. It's a muggle sport. She loved it so much. I also remember at Easter one year, I have given her a huge chocolate bunny. Boy was that a mistake. She got a really bad sugar high once Severus and Hermione picked her up. We had some amazing times together. I will miss her terribly." Sarah said. she went up to the casket and placed some daisy's on it and went to sit down. Then Hagrid came up to say a couple of words.

"I remember when Sab'ina came to my hut, she'd ne'er seen nothin th't big in her life. Well, ne'er seen a giant as big as me. Bu' af'er a while she wasn't afraid o' me and we we're like frien's" Hagrid said and once he'd finished he sat down. Harry and Ginny said a couple of words. And so did some of the Weasley's. Fred and George was there.

"we remember when we showed Sabrina our joke shop" Fred said.

"she was thrilled, she got into everything. She wanted to know how we made our own inventions." George stated.

"she loved it. the chocolate frogs that could turn a person dark green and have a long tongue like a frog. She was really into the business." Fred said.

"we're gonna miss you buddy." Fred and George both said and sat some flowers down on the casket.

Albus had stood up to say a couple of more words.

"Severus had written something for Sabrina that he would like to share. Severus…" Albus said, Severus had gotten up and began to speak.

**For the love of daughter  
That I cherish as a father  
The daughter I prayed to God for  
Those many years ago  
My heart is sad and lonely  
In this place that I call home  
We have experienced some good times  
We have gone through some bad times too**

For the love of a daughter  
The girl I always wanted  
The daughter that I love so  
The one who filled my life with joy  
The one that filled my heart with pride  
The one who has no way of knowing  
The tears that I have shed  
I can only wonder what I have done  
That has turned her heart so cold

For the love of a daughter  
There will be forgiveness  
As precious as she is  
To this Father's heart  
I can only love her  
As much as she will allow me" 

After he had read his poem, he went to the casket and laid a hand on it and looked down upon the casket.

"I love you Sabrina." Severus whispered and put some daffodils on her casket and sat down next to his wife.

After he sat down, a song started to play and the casket was slowly lowered into the grave.

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough? ****  
****And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

After the song played and the casket was lowered, Severus, Harry, and Remus were covering the casket with the left over dirt to cover the whole, while they were doing that, Albus had gotten up to pray, everyone had bowed their heads while Albus had spoken.

**The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. **

**He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. **

**He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. **

**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. **

**Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. **

**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. **

After Albus had said the prayer, the funeral was over. At first, everyone stayed a while mourning over the lost of Sabrina. Then after a while, they have left, leaving only Severus, Hermione and Jasper behind. They stayed there for about two hours before they headed in.

Later on that night, Severus and Hermione tucked Jasper in bed and went on to their own rooms. Hermione was lying down on the bed still in tears. Severus had jumped in after her and wrapped his arms around her, he too was crying.

"I can't believe she's gone." Hermione said cuddling up next to Severus.

"Me nether, she was to young. She had her whole life a head of her and in a split second, she's…." Severus could not say the word and just kissed her on the forehead. After awhile they had fallin asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N s For the a daughter…unknown author, Angel by Sarah McLachlan Review if you want more. **_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: A Soldiers Visit.

Hermione was very upset the past couple of weeks. She was depressed, and angry with her self for loosing Sabrina. Severus did the best he could to try to comfort her. But nothing would work. As time went on, she grew deeper into depression. She stayed in bed all day, she'll go days with out eating or drinking, she would shove a pillow in her face and scream bloody murder till her face was red. Severus felt as bad as her. But he had to be strong for Hermione. Jasper felt sorry for his mother and father. One morning, Severus was up before Hermione, just laying there next to her. Seeing her chest rise and fall. He tried everything. But nothing would work. Nothing could bring Sabrina back. Nothing.

Hermione had finally waken after another nights slumber.

"Good morning love, how are you feeling?" Severus asked and kissed her.

"How do you think I feel? Sabrina's been gone for three months! And it's soon be Christmas again. I feel like I just want to crawl in a whole and die." Hermione said and started to cry. Severus pulled her body close to his, she laid her head on his chest. Severus was caressing her arm.

"I love you Hermione. But we can't go on like this. Do you think Sabrina would be happy to see her mother in constant sadness? She would want you to move on. Not forget about her in no means, but remember her. She would want you to go on and live your life. And be strong for her. Live for her." Severus said trying to ease her.

"I know. I guess your right, I've been hiding away. You and Jasper are worried about me. Thank God we still have Jasper." Hermione said.

"Yes. I'm grateful for him….Hermione, you need to learn to let go. She'll be with you always and forever. Are you willing to go back to teaching and live your life?" Severus asked her calmly. Hermione had nodded her head.

"yes. I am. I need not to be sorry for my self. Not for Sabrina either." Hermione said. and reached up and kiss Severus on the lips.

"Thank you so much Severus. You are the wind beneath my wings. You are my hero. I'd don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Hermione said. Severus smiled down at her.

"you light up my life Hermione. I love you with all my heart. I hate seeing you so depressed." Severus said and kissed her again. Jasper had came in.

"mommy, are you alright?" Jasper asked standing in the door way.

"yes. Yes Jasper, I think I will be alright, come here my child." Hermione said. the boy came up to her and she picked him up and held him tightly.

"I love our family." Severus said and scooted closer to his wife and son.

* * *

the family was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch, while Albus had popped in.

"hello Albus. What brings you here?" Hermione asked Albus.

"there is a man in an American Army Uniform that wishes to speak to you and Severus up in my office." Albus said.

"Oh, okay, we'll go. Come on Severus. Jasper." Hermione said. after they finished eating they headed out to Albus's office.

Hermione, Severus, and Jasper arrived in Albus's office. Once they got there, they saw a tall dark haired man, with brown eye's. wearing a United States Army dress uniform. Jasper was amazed at how many ribbons the man was wearing.

"hello, my name is Bryce Stonewall. I am from the United States. I have been notified that your daughter, Sabrina Jane Snape was one of the people who were rescued but later passed from 9/11, and you I presume, Mrs. Hermione Snape was also trapped?" The soldier asked.

"yes, yes I was." Hermione answered him.

"I know you live here in England, but I would like to present you with a plaque with the United States flag in memory of your daughter, just a token of how truly sorry we are for your loss." Bryce Stonewall.

Hermione's eye's grew wide. So did Severus and Jasper.

"Also, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I would like to give you a medal for your daughter as well." Severus had taken the medal from the man and read it. it has her name on the medal and on the back it says, 'may we all remember the fallin. For our lost loved ones and treasure there memory forever'

"Thank you. very much, we appreciate it." Severus said.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do for you please, let me or the United States Army know. I know that you are magical, as I am too." Bryce said to them.

"you saved mommy didn't you? thank you sir…" Jasper said coming up and gave him a hug with out even thinking. Bryce had smiled at the young boy.

"You are welcome. It is my duty to help others." Bryce said to Jasper.

"Thank you again Mr.."

"Captain Bryce Stonewall. It was a pleasure to met you." he said.

"as is ours Captain." Hermione said. after a couple of more minutes, Captain Stonewall had left. And Hermione, Severus and Jasper went back to the room.

"That was cool daddy. He had a lot of ribbons on his chest. He must be really important." Jasper said to Severus.

"yes. He was. he must have done a lot of great things to get to where he was." Severus couldn't help think why would a wizard join the United States Army.

"I wanna be important." Jasper said while on the way back to the chambers.

"you are important Jasper. Your important to me and your mother. Don't you ever forget that." Severus said to his son. After the meeting, they went on with there day. Hermione was trying to get better, and over time she would. Hopefully.

Jasper was in his room sleeping. Severus had gone to see if Hermione was alright, she was in the bedroom reading when he found her.

"Love, you alright?" Severus asked as he climbed into bed right next to Hermione.

"yes, I'm fine love. I can't believe that soldier would do that for us. For Sabrina." Hermione said putting the book down, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione hugging her as closely as he could.

"I know. I was surprised my self. I'm glad he did though. Jasper really liked the man." Severus said.

"yes. He did, I just hope that he doesn't do anything that dangerous as to joining the military." Hermione said.

"me neither. But we'll just have to wait." Severus said and kissed his wife. Before he went to bed, he turned to her.

"I love you so much Hermione." Severus said to him.

"I love you to Severus. More then anything. Well, you and Jasper." Hermione corrected herself. Severus smiled.

"good night." Severus said. pulling her closer to him before falling asleep.

"Good night." After she said that, she and Severus fell asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N also, in the last chapter I forgot to mention, that I do NOT OWN Psalms 23 that is the bible's version. King James. I just forgot to mention that. Also next chapter will be four years later when Jasper is 11 years old and will be his first year at Hogwarts. So stay tuned, Review if you want this next chapter! By the way, as you all know I do not own any recognizable characters, all of whom belong to our beloved J.K. Rowling. Who I thank her very much for creating the magical world of Harry Potter. **_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Four Years Later

During this long period of time, Hermione and Severus had had another child. A daughter in fact. Her name is Pricilla Sabrina Snape. Born on April 15 at 3:30 p.m. she is now three years old, she has long black curly hair. She has Hermione's noise, and Severus's eye's and mouth.

Jasper is now 11 years old, he is very mature for his age. Very intelligent and enjoys brewing potions with Severus. He had his hair cut off because he got tired of the tangles and it grew difficult for him to take care of.

"MOM! Tell Pricilla to stop tugging at my shirt! She won't stop!" Jasper complained.

"oh, come here Pricilla. You wanna snack?" Hermione said when she picked up the two year old and carried her into the kitchen.

"your going to give her a treat for abusing me? What kind of punishment is that?" Jasper complained as he rearranges his shirt.

"now Jasper, she's only two years old. You don't expect her to know everything?! Do you?" Hermione said. Jasper sighed and started to go to the lab, but before he did he went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"yeah, I'm sorry mum. I guess I was just irritated. I'll be in the lab with dad if you need me. We're brewing pepper up for Poppy." Jasper said. Hermione smiled at him and ruffled his short black frizzy hair.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready shortly. But remember you got school tomorrow! Oh I can't wait to see what house you'll be put in. Gryffindor if I'm predicting correctly." Hermione said.

"oh, yeah… dad wants me to be in Slytherin. Of course, still have that rivalry between the houses. Okay mum, dad's waiting for me. I'll see you in a bit." Jasper said.

"love you son!" Hermione quickly said before Jasper disappeared into the lab. Hermione had given Pricilla a little packet of applesauce and before she knew it, Pricilla had made a mess all over her face and hands including smeared all over the high chair.

"what am I going to do with you? my little one." Hermione said while cleaning up the mess.

* * *

"you need to stir the cauldron about twenty times, after you have completed that we have completed the potion." Severus said while getting the vial's set for the potion.

"Alright dad." Jasper said. he did what Severus instructed him to do. Once they had completed the potion, Severus sat at his big comfortable office chair at his desk, while Jasper sat next to him sitting in a small office chair.

"I believe that will be all the brewing we can do for right now. I got to get prepared for tomorrow's lesson. Oh, by the way. Don't be surprised if you get into Slytherin. You know I'm head of house. If you want you can stay with us or be in the dorms." Severus said whipping the sweat of his face.

"oh yeah I know dad. I would like to stay in the dorms. So I can meet some friends. Oh, mum's head of Gryffindor. Just to let you know. Albus had retired and Minerva is headmistress. Oh, who's the deputy headmistress then? I forgot." Jasper asked.

"you wouldn't believe it if I told you, but Ginny Weasley is second in charge. Potter is DADA Professor, and Weasley, well, he's an Aurer, can't believe he actually made it. Longbottom is Herbology Professor, should've guessed anyways, I personally think that he'd fancy Sprout. Though I have no idea why. But she retired. Anyways, he married that Lovegood girl." Severus said.

"who's still there? That were mum's Professors. I know you are. But who else? I can't seem to remember." Jasper asked.

"well, there's Trelawney who teaches Divinations, Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Filch is the caretaker, which I'm surprised he's still working, and that cat of his hasn't died yet. Hooch, flying teacher and Quidditch referee, Sinistra teaches Astronomy, Flitwik teaches Charms, and also Minerva still teaches Transfiguration." Severus finishes.

"and Hagrid is still care of Magical creatures." He added almost forgetting.

"oh, dad, is it true that I can turn into an animagus?" Jasper asked.

"yes you can. Anyone can. But it takes a lot of practice, hard work, and patients to be able to transform into one. Minerva couldn't turn into a cat for about a year or so after she decided she wanted to turn into an animal." Severus said.

"have you ever wanted to be an animagus? That would be awesome if I could." Jasper said.

"no. unfortunately I am not. And if you wanting to turn into an animal, go talk to Minerva about it. I'm sure she'll give you the proper information about it. but I'd advice you if you decide to do it, it would not interfere with your school work. Is that clear?" Severus said to Jasper.

" yes dad. That's clear." Jasper said.

"BOYS! TIME FOR DINNER!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. Severus and Jasper had went up to eat dinner. Severus went around to kiss his wife and then to his daughter Pricilla.

"had fun with mommy?" Severus asked her.

"yah!" was the one word Pricilla could say. The family sat around the dinner table eating BBQ chicken, asparagus, and salad.

"This is delicious Hermione." Severus said while setting down a chicken leg.

"thanks Hun." Hermione said and continued eating.

After dinner, Hermione and Severus put Pricilla down for bed and went to the living room.

"getting ready for school tomorrow?" Hermione asked Jasper.

"Of course, have to be prepared for my classes. Wonder what house I'll be in." Jasper said.

"you'll be in Slytherin. No doubt about it." Severus said.

"no, you'll be in Gryffindor. Brave and true." Hermione said.

"we'll, being in Gryffindor almost got you killed over several occasions. Don't forget about that." Severus said to his wife.

"well, at least I didn't hid away when danger what afoot. Slytherin's were afraid of almost everything." Hermione said teasing him.

" not true love, Slytherin's are sneaky and witty. That has it's advantages. And we are not afraid of anything. We just don't do anything stupid to try to get ourselves killed." Severus stated, nudging her on the arm with his shoulder.

"we'll let the sorting hat decide that love, but Jasper, I do believe it is getting late. you'll need your rest tomorrow." Hermione said turning her attention to her son.

"Good night mum, dad." Jasper said giving them a hug and went into his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Jasper was already for school. He was really excited about the first day, Severus was already to go, already dressed in his usual teaching robes. Hermione was already, she was getting Pricilla ready to go to Sarah's.

"Dad, why you always wear those black robes, don't you get hot in them?" Jasper asked while getting ready to leave.

"Because, I like wearing these robes. I have to keep my reputation, so wearying theses will help. I have put a cooling charm on them, so no son, I am not hot in theses robes." Severus answered. Once he did, Hermione came out of the room with Pricilla.

"Boy, is she a hand full, she defiantly takes after you love." Hermione said putting Pricilla in the high chair. Severus got up from the table and went to wrap his arms around Hermione.

" and you just figured that out now love? After being with me for eleven years?" Severus said sarcastically, she turned around to face him.

"I've always known that since my first potion lesson with you my first year at school. I think you've gotten soft. You're like a big teddy bear now." Hermione said placing a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'm not that soft am I? I can still be your snarky Professor, you just wait and see love. I've not gone soft. Only around my family." Severus commented back and kissed her again.

"Well, I guess we better drop Pricilla off at Sarah's house." Hermione said pulling away to get the two year old.

"Please stop snogging in front of me, it's just sick!" jasper asked while finishing packing up his trunk.

"If I catch you snogging some girl in school, I personally will give you detention. You should know better." Severus said turning to somewhat of a different subject.

"Don't worry dad, I won't" Jasper said.

"well, if you want to come with us to see Sarah, you're welcome to come." Hermione interrupted.

"no thanks mum, I've got things to do, tell Sarah I said hi though." Jasper answered.

"Okay son." Severus said, after that they apparated to Sarah's to drop off Pricilla.

" Hey Sarah, how are you?" Hermione asked after Sarah opened her door.

"I'm great, How bout you?" Sarah asked in return.

"I good."

"Oh look at little Cilla, she looks exactly like Severus." Sarah said.

" Thanks, I guess. Thank God she has Hermione's noise. Oh jasper said hi." Severus mentioned.

"Oh, that's right, today's his first day of school. It feels just like yesterday he was only six years old." Sarah said.

"Yeah, Sabrina would've loved coming to school. Jasper's grown up, so mature for his age." Hermione said.

"yeah he is." Sarah agreed.

"well, we better go, we'll see you later Sarah." Severus said. after they said good bye, Hermione and Severus apparated back to get ready to go.

"we all ready to go Jasper?" Severus asked his son. Jasper was sitting on the couch waiting for his parents to arrive.

"Of course I'm ready to go." Jasper said standing up.

"good." Severus snapped his fingers and Jaspers trunk vanishes.

"what you do to my stuff?" Jasper asked.

"there waiting with the other first years, they can't go into the dorms till your sorted. Now, we need to go, remember you will call me and your mother Professor during school hours. Is that clear?" Severus said.

"yes Professor." Jasper answered.

"well, you better get going, I'll see you at the Great hall with the other first years." Severus said.

Jasper gave Severus a smile and then left the room to go to the great hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of hours late, the Professors arrived at the Great hall, took their seats at the teachers table and waited for the students to come. With in fifteen minutes the room was crowded with second through seventh years. Then every one looked towards the entrance, about twenty five first years came up to greet the head mistress and the deputy.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I am head mistress McGonagall and my deputy Professor Weasley. She will call out your names and she will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." McGonagall said. Ginny had gotten up and unrolled the parchment and called the names.

"Marry Lewis." She said, a young blond girl came up. Ginny placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw." The hat said. after a couple of other kids had gone. Ginny called out another name.

"Jasper Snape." Ginny called out. Jasper walked up, he was nervous about which house he would be in. He didn't want to disappoint his mother or father. Severus leaned forward to see the results of his son. So did Hermione. Jasper had sit on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Aw, a Snape I see, your father a Slytherin, and your mother a Gryffindor. This would be difficult very difficult. Let me see where should I put you?" The had said. he was going back and forth from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I've made my decision." The hat said after a minute or so.

" Better out you in Gryffindor!" Jasper was thrilled and made his way to the Gryffindor table. Severus slouched back in his seat and folded his arms. But before he did that he smiled at his son. Hermione looked at her husband and stoke out her tongue and she clapped joyfully about the news.

"now since the sorting has completed, let the feast begin!" Minerva said. then a whole bunch of food popped on the tables and the students and staff start digging in.

"Told you he was going to be in Gryffindor." Hermione teased her husband.

"yeah yeah yeah. Laugh about it. go on. Joke all you want woman." He said and stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: First day of school.

Jasper was on his way up to Gryffindor tower when he bumped into someone.

"oh, sorry…" Jasper said as he picked up his books.

"oh, it's alright. My name's Tracy Little." A short dirty blond haired girl with blue eye's said taking out her hand to shake his.

"my names Jasper. Nice to meet you." Jasper said.

"you know the password? I forgot. Silly me, the Fat Lady wont let me in." Tracy said.

"guitarist" Jasper said. and the fat lady opened the portrait and Tracy and Jasper went in.

"wow. This is amazing, don't you think Jasper?" Tracy asked as she enters the common room.

"yeah it is. My mum said Gryffindor common room was pretty cool. You a first year like me?" Jasper asked.

"yeah. I am. I only found out I was a witch a couple of months ago. my mum and dad are muggles. So I don't know how I became a witch. But it's pretty cool." Tracy said.

" yeah, I love magic. So, where you from? It don't seem like you from England." Jasper asked.

"oh, I'm from Ireland. Born and well, raise there up till like two years ago. we moved here because I went to an expensive privet school that mum and da wanted me to go to." Tracy said.

"oh that's great." Jasper said.

"and where you from?" Tracy asked in her irish accent.

"I was born here in England. I lived with my mum and dad here at the school. My dad is the Potion's Professor, and my mum helps Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration." Jasper said.

"oh that must be wonderful. Living in the castle." Tracy said.

Jasper smiled at her, somewhat agreeing.

"yeah. It can be. But sometimes I wouldn't mind living somewhere else and not in the dungeons chambers you know? Some where were you don't always have people, like in the country. Your always surrounding with nature." Jasper said. Tracy was really surprised by this. Before they knew it, it was time for there first class.

"oh, we have charms with Professor Flitwik, we better go." Jasper said. with that Jasper and Tracy rushed to Charms hoping that they would not be late. when they arrived, they sat on the first row. The short Professor came in.

"good morning class. Today we are going to learn a simple spell. It is called Wingardium Leviosa. Does any one know what that is?" Flitwik asked. Tracy had swung her hand up in the air.

"yes, Miss Little." He called on.

"it's the ability to make things fly." Tracy said.

"Very good Miss Little. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, does every one have there feather? Remember, when you move your wand it's a simple swish and flick. Now, go one, give it a go." Professor Flitwik said. once he said that, he sat back at his desk and observed his students practicing the charm. Tracy had done it right the first time, as well as Jasper.

"very good Miss Little and Mr. Snape. You were the first people to complete it on the first try. Very good." Flitwik said. then all of a sudden they heard something blew up.

"oh, Professor, I think we're going to need another feather over here." Jasper said, looking at the boy to his right. Small boy, with buck teeth and black frizzy hair was covered in dust and dirt.

"who's he?" Tracy asked Jasper.

"I believe that's Professor Longbottom's son Jake. Mum told me all about him. so had dad. I guess you can say he's like father like son." Jasper answered. After a while class has ended, and he and Tracy went to Potions. Once they arrived, they sat in the front row as well. Severus had gave Jasper a quick smile before everyone else entered the room.

"wow, you look so much like him Jasper." Tracy whispered.

"yeah I know." Jasper said. after that Severus had stood up. He had folded his arms and started to do his lecture.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. [...] I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Severus said with his teacher like voice.

"Now…..open your book and read chapter one and two. Answer the questions and give them to me at the end of class. There will be no talking. This lesson we are going to do is Blood replenishing Potion. After you read the chapter and questions, next class you will be brewing them. So be prepared." Professor Snape said and went to his desk.

"well, what are you waiting for. GET STARTED!" Professor Snape yelled as he watched the class hurriedly open their books and begin. He noticed that Jasper was sitting next to a girl. But although curious, he will wait and ask later.

The day went on, and it was now dinner, Tracy and Jasper went into the great hall. They had sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to appear.

"This was a great first day, don't you think?" Tracy asked him.

"yeah, it was. I thought I would be by my self, but thanks to you I didn't." Jasper announced.

"so, that means we're friends?" Tracy asked with a hopeful irish tone.

"yeah, I suppose so." Jasper said and once he had said that, the food appeared and they had eaten dinner.

A boy with brown shaggy hair came by and sat next to Jasper during dinner.

"what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Jasper, and this is Tracy and yours?" Jasper answered him.

"Simon Bell, how was your first day? I know you must think I'm crazy for just popping the question out, and that we just met. But I just wanted to know." Simon asked.

"It was brilliant. How was the train ride?" Jasper asked.

"fantastic. The trolley for the sweats was awesome. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Simon asked.

"no problem." Jasper asked.

"Where you from Tracy?" Simon asked as he picked up corn on the cob.

"Ireland. You?" Tracy asked after she answered.

"from here. Great Britain. From London how bout you Jasper?" Simone asked putting his corn down.

"same here." He answered. Jasper thought that this was the best day ever. Because not only did he meet one friend, but he met two. Hopefully tomorrow will become as good as it was today. Jasper, Simon, and Tracy finished eating and headed back to the common room when something on the bulletin got Jasper's attention.

"hey! What's this?" Simon asked as he saw Jasper going towards the bulletin.

"Quidditch try-out's Friday. After school. Wanna try out?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Cameron Harper is the team captain, heard he was rough." Simon said.

"well gotta go and see right?" Jasper said. Tracy had cut in to the conversation.

"we better go on to bed. Professor Snape has that blood replenishing potion we have to make tomorrow. Don't wanna fall asleep in class. So see you in the morning boys." Tracy said and headed to the girls dorm.

"Night Tracy." The boys both said.

"night." And she disappeared. And not long after Simon and Jasper went to bed as well.

**A/N Review if you want more. Please tell me what you like and don't like so I can improve on the story. Thanks **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Jasper's Flying lesson.

Jasper, Simon, and Tracy were best friends. The trio headed out to the field as they were taking their first flying lesson.

"Welcome! My names professor Hooch, I will be your flying teacher for this year, now, what I want you to do is put your hand over your broom and say up!" Hooch said, the Gryffindor and Slytherin had done what they were instructed to do. A whole lot of people were having trouble, but Jasper was able to pick up the broom. Simon, unfortunately was able to miss the broom and hit him in the head. Jasper and Tracy had snickered a bit.

"Now, once you have completed that, mount your brooms, then, only when I say go, lift up your feet and only levitate. Understood?" Hooch said.

"Now Go" Hooch commanded. And the two lines of Students mounted and levitated. But Jake Longbottom had lost control of the broom, and flew all over the field.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hooch commanded, but he couldn't, and then he flew into the castle's walls about thirty five feet high and fell off his broom, he then got caught on a statue's sword, ripped his robe, fell, and broke his arm. The group of students surround him, while Hooch ran to him.

"Aw Aw oh, let me get you to Madam Pompfry, if I see one broom in the air, you'll be out form Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." She said and helped Jake Longbottom to the infirmary. A Slytherin boy with beach blond hair come around.

" hey, look at what I found. Longbottom's rememball, well I guess he'll remember that he left it on the roof." The boy said

"Give it here." Jasper commanded.

"and why should I? you must be Snape's son, name's Draco Malfoy Jr. I'm sure you heard of my father, went to school with Potter and your filthy Mudblood mother." Draco jr. said.

"Take that back Malfoy!" Jasper commanded. He was really pissed about what he had said about his mother. Malfoy sneered at him, took his broom and pushed off from the ground in mid air. Jasper was going to fallow him until Tracy stopped him.

"Jasper no way! You heard what Professor Hooch said, you could be expelled." Tracy said, Jasper turned around to face her.

" would you think I would allow him to call my mother a mudblood? Heck no." Jasper said and took off with his broom.

"give me that or I'll knock you off your broom." Jasper yelled out, trying to keep his balance.

"No! I'll let that Longbottom find it on top of the roof!" Malfoy replied and threw the ball. Jasper flew right by him trying to catch the ball. With in a minute, Jasper caught the ball before the ball hit the Headmistress window. When Jasper caught it, McGonagall saw it and was mesmerized. She remember Harry catching something just like he just did and left her office to fetch Jasper.

Jasper landed in the field with the ball, waving it in mid air when he jumped off. All the Gryffindor surround him and cheered. The Slytherin's stood off on the side and folded their arms and were disappointed. Minerva had rushed out side and when the students saw her they backed away.

"Mr. Snape!" Minerva cried out. Jasper stood there in fear. Almost terrified of what she may do to him and what his father might do to him.

"Please come with me Mr. Snape." Minerva asked and Jasper had followed her instructions. They had fast walked to the DADA room.

"Professor Potter, can I speak with Mr. Harper." Minerva asked excitedly. Cameron Harper was a tall fellow. With long stringy blond hair.

"Yes Professor McGonagall.?" He asked.

"I think we may have found you a knew seeker." Minerva said. Jasper's face was completely in shock. He was the knew Gryffindor seeker? Well, maybe. He thought. He couldn't wait to tell his mum and dad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva had excused Jasper and Cameron from class so Cameron could trained and teach jasper Quidditch. Once the two boys were out there, Cameron had taught Jasper the rules and how to play.

"now, all you need to do is catch this." Harper said, while taking out the golden snitch.

"this is my friend, the golden snitch. You catch this Snape, and Gryffindor wins, it's worth 150 points." Harper explained.

"any questions?" He asked Jasper.

"When's the game?" Jasper asked.

"It's this Friday afternoon, at four o' clock. Practice is at six on Monday, Wednesdays and sometimes Saturday. Anything else?" Harper asked. Jasper just shook his head no. After the lesson, Jasper had caught up with Tracy and Simon at the Great hall, Tracy was studying, and Simon was messing with his chess pieces.

"So, Jasper, what was that about? You didn't get in trouble did you?" Tracy asked, putting her book down.

"no, I didn't, Professor McGonagall made me the new Gryffindor seeker." Jasper answered. Tracy and Simon dropped their mouths like they couldn't believe it.

"WOW! That's awesome! You're the second youngest Quidditch player in Hogwarts history?" Simone commented.

"yeah, who was the first?" He asked, Simon had gotten up from the table.

"here, fallow me!" He said and Jasper and Tracy fallowed him to a glass case with gold plaques with Hogwarts Quidditch players back from 1876

"See here, Harry Potter was the first. In 2000." Simone said.

"Isn't that Professor Potter?" Jasper asked.

"yup." He answered. Jasper took a look at the other plaques and came across a familiar name.

"wow, I didn't know my dad was a beater." He said in shock.

"wow, me neither. That's totally awesome." Tracy said.

"yeah, hey, I gotta go talk to him. see ya later." Jasper said.

"Okay, we'll be in the commons." Tracy answered, Jasper had left and went to the dungeons, when he knocked on the door, he heard an "enter" and Jasper walked in.

"Jasper, everything alright?" Severus asked putting down his quill. And then looked at his son.

"yeah dad, hey, I got some great new." Jasper started to say, Severus stood up from his desk and went to him.

"and? What is it son?" Severus asked.

"I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker!" Jasper said, Severus had a big smile on his face. He was very proud of his son.

"that is brilliant new. And how did you become seeker? Try outs weren't held till this afternoon". Severus asked.

"well, this boy in Slytherin name Draco Malfoy Jr. had gotten some Gryffindor boy name Jake Longbottom his rememball after he went to the hospital wing because he couldn't control his broom~" Jasper explained but Severus had cut him off,

"aw, like father like son that Longbottom." Severus sneered.

"dad, please." Jasper said.

"Very well."

"well, Malfoy had takin it from him, the rememball and was about to throw it on top of the castle's roof but, I stopped him he said 'Why should I, you must be Snape's son! Name's Draco Malfoy Jr. I'm sure you heard of my father, went to school with your filthy mudblood mother.' I was really mad at him and chased him in the air." Jasper said. Hearing mudblood had Severus furious.

"Then he did throw the ball and I caught it right before it had hit Professor McGonagall's window." Jasper had finally finished.

"I can't believe it! well I can, when it comes from the Malfoy's Harry and Draco Sr. had done almost the exact same thing. Except for calling his mother, well, you know. But he did say that to your mother back then. But I am so proud of you my son." Severus said and wrapped his arms around him.

"yeah. Thanks dad. I saw the your plaque in the Quidditch case, I didn't know you were a beater." Jasper said.

"I was. a long time ago, I played beater for four years. Well, we better go to the chamber's. your mother is waiting for us. She had already picked up Pricilla and wants us to go out for dinner." Severus said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jasper said, and Severus and Jasper went to the chambers and met up with Hermione.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Something's wrong. Again.

Jasper was making the best grades in his year. He was on top of everything. Always ahead of the game. Jasper was willing to watch Pricilla tonight as Severus wanted to take Hermione out for dinner.

" Jasper, remember once you put Pricilla to bed…." Severus said but Jasper cut him off.

"yes dad, finish homework. You should know me by now. I always finish my homework. I'm not like other students who procrastinate everything." Jasper said holding Pricilla.

"alright. Have fun tonight with Pricilla. You haven't seen her in like two weeks. She missed her big brother." Hermione said to Jasper. Jasper laughed at the comment.

"alright I will. Have fun, don't get in to too much trouble." Jasper teased his parents.

"we won't." Severus assured Jasper and left the chambers and went into Hogsmade. They were in a restaurant looking at the menus to see what they wanted for dinner.

"I really missed this. I don't remember the last time we had a night out with out the kids." Hermione said.

"yeah, I know. I enjoy it. just spending time with the love of my life." Severus said smiling. Hermione blushed a little bit and then the waiter had come bye.

"welcome to damons. I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" the waiter asked, staring at Hermione.

"I would like some coke" Hermione said.

"the same. And we're ready to order." Severus stated.

"I would like to have a chicken pot pie and a side salad." Hermione said looking at her husband.

"I would like meatloaf, baby carrots, and green beans." Severus said and the waiter wrote down their orders and took their menus.

"that will be right up." The waiter said.

"how was your day love?" Hermione asked Severus.

"it was better then usual actually. No exploding cauldrons. And yours?" Severus asked and answered.

"very well." Hermione answered. Her head had started to hurt, and her vision was weakening.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Severus asked worriedly.

"uh, yeah. Everything's alright." Hermione said. after a conversation about the week, the food arrived. They had finished their meal and headed out side for a walk. Once again Hermione's head started to hurt, even worse this time. She felt weak and unable to stand.

"I need to sit down." Hermione said holding her hand up to her head.

"what's wrong love?" Severus asked concerned.

With in split seconds, Hermione had fainted. Severus had picked her up and apparated to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Poppy, I need you to check Hermione over. She fainted." Severus said. Poppy instructed him to lay her down. Poppy had down a couple of scans to see what was wrong.

"I don't know. We need to take her to St. Mungo's something is defiantly wrong." Poppy said. and Severus then picked her up again and apparated to St. Mungo's.

"I need help! My wife had fainted. Something is wrong with her." Severus pleaded. The nurse had ordered him to set her down on the stretcher and the Healers had wheeled her in to a separate room to see what was wrong.

Severus had waited in the waiting room, with his head buried in his hands.

"please…please…let everything be alright." Severus whispered.

An hour or so later, a Healer had come out to talk to Severus.

"Mr. Snape." The healer said.

"Severus, please call me Severus." Severus asked.

"Severus, I'm sorry to say, but we have found something that may endanger your wife's life." The healer said.

"What is it? tell me please!" Severus begged.

"It's…."

TBC…….

**A/N sorry the chapter was so short. But will be longer next time. Hopefully. Please review if you want more. And tell me what you think. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Results.

"It's cancer." The healer said. Severus was almost in tears.

"what kind of cancer?" Severus asked.

"She has a brain tumor. It has gotten to the size of an apple. We can start Radiation as soon as possible." The Healer said.

"what's radiation?" Severus asked.

"Radiation try's to kill cells and shrink the cancer, also we will be using Chemotherapy which uses drugs to destroy cancer cells" The Healer said.

"Can I see her?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Of course, fallow me." The healer said, Severus had fallowed the healer into a white walled room. In the middle was a bed, and lying on that bed was Severus's wife, Hermione.

"Oh Hermione!" Severus said while rushing to her bed and held her hand.

"Severus." Hermione whispered.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Severus said with tearful eye's.

"Love, it's not your fault. Fate just happens. We can make this work Severus. I promise. I won't die. I have to much to live for." Hermione said and put her hand up to Severus cheek and lightly rubbing it.

"I love you Hermione. I don't want to loose you." Severus said now in tears.

"I know. I love you too Severus, I love Jasper and Pricilla as well. I'm going to make it. don't you doubt that for one second Severus." Hermione said trying to comfort him. Hermione realized that Severus was actually more worried and scared for her then she is. Severus nodded.

"okay babe. Sir…" Severus said turning to the Healer.

"Healer Grant." He said.

"when can we start treatments?" Severus asked.

"we can start tomorrow afternoon. We'll start chemo first to see what happens." Healer Grant said.

"okay. Thank you." Severus said and turned to his wife.

"What are we going to tell Jasper?" Hermione asked Severus.

"we can tell him tonight. I'm sure he's worried about us." Severus reassured her. Hermione smiled at him.

"alright." Hermione said and Severus bent down to kiss her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that night, Jasper had arrived at the hospital.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jasper asked frantic.

"come Jasper, your mother and I have something to say to you." Severus said and Jasper fallowed Severus in to Hermione's room.

"you may want to sit down." Severus ordered, but calmly.

"what is it? mum, are you okay? Why are you in the hospital bed?" Jasper asked confused and worried.

"Jasper. There's no easy way to tell you this, but…." Severus began to say. He couldn't say it because it was to upsetting for him.

"I have cancer." Hermione finished. Hermione had saw the fear in her son's eye's. Jasper had gotten up, went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"mum, everything's going to be okay. What type of cancer?" Jasper asked.

"I have a brain tumor." Hermione answered.

"oh mum…" Jasper almost in tears.

"It'll be alright. I'm going into Chemo tomorrow. Not to worry." Hermione said trying to comfort her family. Hermione was scared to death of what may happen. But she knew she had to be strong. She must beat this thing.

"I want you to tell Sarah of what's going on. I know she'll be able to take care of Pricilla for a while. Until my treatment is finished." Hermione said to Severus. Severus looked at her sorrowfully.

"alright love. I'm staying here tonight with you." Severus said to Hermione.

"I wanna stay here to." Jasper said.

"You have school tomorrow. I don't want you to miss anything." Hermione told Jasper.

"But…mum…" Jasper complained.

"No Butts Jasper. I'll be fine, I don't want you to miss anything important." Hermione said.

"okay mum, I'll do it." Jasper said defeated.

"If something happens to you Hermione….." Severus started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"nothing's going to happen. We have very powerful Healer's. and they'll be able to fix everything." Hermione said determinedly.

"alright." Severus said.

"I guess I better go. I have a lot to do. Though I don't want to, I want to stay here with you, but…." Jasper said standing up and giving his mum another hug.

"I know. Severus will call to tell you how everything is doing. I love you Jasper." Hermione said.

"I love you too mum. Good night. And good luck tomorrow." Jasper said.

"thanks good night Jasper." Hermione said.

"Good night son." Severus said before Jasper left the room.

"Good night dad." After that, Jasper had left.

Hermione and Severus had talked for about an hour before Hermione had grew tired.

"I think I'll be falling asleep while talking love." Hermione said yawning. Severus smile at her.

"I think it's getting late….oh…look at the time…ten o' clock." Severus said jokingly looking at the clock, then back to her.

"I'll see you in the morning Severus." Hermione said trying for force her self out of another yawn. But again she was defeated.

"alright Hermione, I love you." Severus said once more.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione said and Severus reached down and kissed her good night. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Severus couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was sleeping. Severus had smiled at the sleeping beauty and went over to the couch beside her bed and laid on it. shortly after doing so, he too drifted off into a deep sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Chemo

Today was the day that Hermione would have her first chemotherapy. As anyone, she was scared to death. But she thinks that Severus is more scared for her then she is. Severus was with her the whole time. He wrapped is arms around Hermione.

"Hermione, everything will be alright. Your going to get through this." Severus said.

"I know love. I'll be fine, just doing what the healers know best they'll take care of me." Hermione said to Severus.

"I know. I love you Hermione." Severus said cradling her.

"I love you too Severus, with all my heart." Hermione replied. Then the healer came in.

"Mrs. Snape, I have some more bad news. If this doesn't work, then you have up to fifteen months to live. The brain cancer that you have is glioblastoma. But we are trying a new treatment. We are using an experimental procedure that blasts the chemotherapy directly onto the tumor." The healer explained.

Severus looked at Hermione worridley. He could see the fear in her eye's.

"now, if you come with me in the wheel chair, we will bring you to the chemo room and start the proceedure." The healer said. and with that she did what she was told. Before she entered the room, Severus was instructed to stay behind the doors. Severus didn't want to obey, but had too. Before she went in Severus had bent down and kissed her and told her that he loved her.

The healers had gotten the needle that had the chemotherapy in it and stuck the needle directly inside the brain.

The healer had snake a small catheter from the groan from the inside of Hermione's body into the brain which leads the healers right to the door step to the tumor, then they deliver on medicine to break down what's know as the brain barrier, which is there to keep toxins out. (think of it as a protective gate).

After a few hours, Hermione was back in her room well rested and had just woken up. Severus of course was there by her side.

"you'll be okay love. Don't worry." Severus said.

"I know I will love." Hermione said.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Jasper couldn't stop thinking about his mum and couldn't really do any thing but think about her. Simon and Tracy had tried to comfort him, but nothing would do. The trio had walked around the field when they saw Draco Jr. and his cronies Crabbe III and Goyle III talking.

The three had ran behind the bush to ease drop on their conversation.

"you think the chamber would be open do you? once again? For the third time. The sorcerer's stone has been rebuild. And hopefully bring back the Dark lord." Crabbe said.

"yeah, the chamber will reopen. Just like it did when my grandfather reopened it and my father. After all, there could always be ways to bring him back." Draco said.

"where is it then? The chamber?" Goyle asked.

"you idiot! In the girls bathroom." Draco answered.

Jasper, Simon and Tracy couldn't believe it.

"but how can we reopen it? don't you have to be like the hair for Salazar Slytherin?" Crabbe asked.

"yeah, but there are ways. Though Snape is the hair, father said he used a spell to change himself as Professor Snape to get in. though I don't know how he did it. a very powerful and dark stuff to be handlen. I know that for sure." Draco said.

"awesome." The boys said. and they left to go to their next class. Jasper was astonished. He found something new about himself yet again.

"So I'm the hair of Slytherin? How….what…" Jasper said, he couldn't be.

"if you are the hair of Slytherin, then you can speak parasol tongue." Tracy said.

"Maybe, but I want to know more about the chamber of secrets." Jasper said. then he and the two friends went to Transfiguration.

"today we will be transfiguring animals into goblets." McGonagall said.

"now, who would like to go first? Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked. Jasper just stared at her, but pulled his wand would and transfigured it into the goblet perfectly.

"very good Mr. Snape ten points to Gryffindor...now…" Minerva said but was interrupted but Tracy's hand waving.

"yes Miss. Little?" She asked.

"Professor, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked and the whole class went silent. Minerva was stunned by the question.

"Miss. Little, my possession is Transfiguration." She answered.

"but I heard about the chamber of secrets, and I was just wondering." She said.

"very well…." Minerva said and continued.

"Very well. You all know, of

course, that Hogwarts was founded

over a thousand years ago by the

four greatest witches and wizards

of the age:

Godric Gryffindor, Helga

Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and

Salazar Slytherin. Three of the

founders co-existed quite

harmoniously. One did not.

Salazar Slytherin wished to be

more selective about the students

admitted to Hogwarts. He believed

that magical learning should be

kept within all-magic families.

In other words, purebloods.

Unable to sway the others, he

decided to leave the school.

(a beat)

According to legend, Slytherin had

built a hidden chamber in this

castle, known as the Chamber of

Secrets. Shortly before

departing, he sealed it until that

time when his own true heir

returned to the school. The heir

alone would be able to open the

Chamber of Secrets and unleash the

horror within, and by so doing,

purge the school of all those who,

in Slytherin's view, were unworthy

to study magic.

"Muggle-borns." Tracy said.

"So, what does the legend say about it?" Simon asked intrigued.

"The Chamber is said to be home to

something which the heir of Slytherin

alone can control. It is said to be

home... to a monster." Minerva had answered.

Then the class had continued to do their work. At the end of class Tracy, Simon and Jasper walked some what in a hurry.

"do you think I'm the heir of Slytherin?" Jasper asked.

"maybe, though Professor Snape is a half blood. Because, well…you know…" Tracy answered.

"actually, I know he's a half blood, so am I, but he hasn't told me much about family heritage." Jasper said.

"oh…" Simon said.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of it. that's for sure. If they think I'm the one who's going to open the chamber of secrets again, they have another thing coming." Jasper said and walked to potions.

_**A/N as you probably know, I have used some of the lines from the chamber of secrets movie. I do not own them. But give you heads up, some dramatic is going to happen. Will it be Hermione? Or Jasper? Keep reading and review, tell me what you think, again…I DON'T OWN RECONIZABL CHARACTER'S! **_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: There you'll be

"We must fine that stone!" Jasper said walking to the library.

"what's so great about the stone anyways? It's the chamber that we're after right?" Simon asked.

"any one that uses the stone will be immortal. We need that stone for my mother, who is dying of cancer." Jasper said.

"oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But how do we get it?" Tracy said as they entered the library.

"wait…didn't you say that you can change in to a person using a spell or charm? Why not Polyjuice potion." Jasper said heading to the restricted section.

"you know we can't go there. It's called the restricted section for a reason. And using the potion is illegal." Tracy said. Simon agreed with her.

"I have to do this. My mother only has up to 15 months to live. I don't care if I have to break a hundred school rules. I'm going to do it." Jasper said looking through the books. But Tracy had found it.

"here we are….oh no…it will take up to three to four months to brew. It's very dangerous. Also there are some stuff we need that Hogwarts doesn't have." Tracy read.

"Alright, then let's do it now. Find the stuff and brew it as fast as we can, mum doesn't have that much time." Jasper explained.

* * *

it has been five months since Hermione's treatments. She had already encountered more then a dozen chemo's and radiation treatments to try to kill the cells and not let the tumor grow but the treatments are becoming difficult. Hermione had lost thirty five pounds since the treatments and is loosing energy fast. Both Severus and Hermione were in the hospital listening to some muggle country music.

"Severus….I can't take it any more. All these treatments, There killing me." Hermione said weakly.

Severus looked at her in the eyes.

"you must not give up. You can't, I need you. Jasper needs you." Severus said holding her hand.

"I'm trying my best to stay strong. To be brave, But all that Gryffindor bravery is gone now." Hermione said.

"you can be brave love….you can" Severus said. and then he heard a song that spoke to his heart and he turned the radio up.

**"There You'll Be"**  
**  
When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

_**[Repeat chorus]**_****

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**  
**There you'll be**

"Hermione please don't give up. You have so much to live for." Severus said pleading.

"alright I'll do it. no matter what. Thanks for lifting up my spirits. I love you so much." Hermione said

"I love you too. Don't ever scare me like that. Promise?" Severus asked her tearfully.

"I promise Severus." Hermione smiled at him and he reached down and kissed him.

* * *

"you need to get a piece of Crabbe and Goyle's hair. So we can make it in our potion. I'll be Pansy." Tracy said.

"alright." The boys said. they went there separate ways and it was difficult to get a lock of the big buffalo's hair and bring it back to Tracy. But they were able to do it.

"we actually got the ingredients early. We may be able to brew it before spring break." Tracy said.

"that's great. Tracy you're a genus." Jasper said.

after they had gotten the stuff together, Jasper had decided to visit Hermione for a little while. Which Albus understands completely.

Jasper had walked in the room while Hermione and Severus was watching T.V.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Jasper asked as he hugged his mother.

"better now that you're here. And Severus at the same time." Hermione said and kissed her son on the check.

"don't worry mom, I _know _your going to be okay….dad…" Jasper started to say. Severus had turned to Jasper.

"yes son?" He asked.

" can I talk to you for a minute. It's really important." Jasper asked. Severus looked puzzled by his question. But fallowed Jasper out of the room. But before he did so, he kissed Hermione.

"what is it that you need to ask?" Severus asked.

"I heard about the Chamber of Secrets….and I over heard that I was heir of Salazar Slytherin. Is that true?" Jasper asked. Severus was shocked. He never expected this question to ever come out of his mouth.

"well son……"

**A/N Ahhh… Cliffy, Cliffy, Cliffy!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it. please read and review if you want more. Tell me what you think….any body know how to work a bata? I've gotten some request to be mine, but have no idea how to use it….thanks **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Truth.

Severus stood there dumbstruck by what Jasper had asked him.

"well…" Severus said trying to find the right words to tell him the truth.

"what is it?" Jasper asked him.

"you are the heir of Slytherin. Though you were put in Gryffindor, you are also heir of Godric Gryffindor. I have no idea how that happened. But you are very unique." Severus said remembering Hermione had told him once that she was related to Godric Gryffindor by her father's side. She wasn't really born into an all muggle family. She did have some wizards in her family from long ago. when she did find out she was amazed. No wonder why she had no fear what so ever when trouble came along. Until now.

"how could that be? How can I be related to both?" Sebastian asked. He as shocked to find out that he was related to Salazar and Godric.

"your mother is related to Godric Gryffindor from a long distant cousin. Its so confusing." Severus said to his son.

"so that makes me unique why?" Jasper asked.

"you are very powerful. Even more powerful then your mother and I put together. You can talk to snakes, just like Voldemort can. You are as strong as he is." Severus said. Jasper couldn't believe it.

"then why aren't you the heir of Slytherin?" Jasper asked.

"It's always the youngest male. You are the youngest male in our family. And I think it skipped a generation so I never had the ability to talk to snakes or any of the sort." Severus answered.

"wow, dad. Never would've thought of that! But can you tell me more about the chamber of secrets? And does it have a stone…the sorcerers stone?" Jasper asked.

"the chamber of secrets was a place where a monster was held. The Basilisk. Ginny Weasly-Potter almost died in there. If it weren't for Harry, she would've died. It held a memory of Voldemort when he was younger. His name was actually Tom Riddle. Why are you asking this?" Severus asked concerned.

"Because, if we have the stone, then we can use it on mum, and she could be immortal. She wouldn't die." Jasper said. Severus couldn't help him self, he wrapped his arms around Jasper and hugged him.

"oh son! That's amazing that you figured it out! But its too dangerous. I can't afford to loose you too. It's protected. Albus only told Harry that it was destroyed because of the fact of Voldemort. But its still here. I order you not to put your self in any danger! Is that clear? The stone can only do certain things. Your mother will be alright. She will make it. okay? You need to promise me that you wont try to do anything stupid." Severus said.

"I promise!" Jasper didn't need to ask anymore questions. He had silently crossed his fingers. He was going to do it no matter what. He needed the stone for his mother. And nobody is going to stop him.

"Good. It's getting late Jasper. Tell Sarah hello for me and give Pricilla a big hug and kiss. Tell Sarah everything is fine right now, and your mother is resting." Severus said to him.

"alright. Good night dad. Love you." Jasper said before leaving.

"love you too son." Severus said and smiled when Jasper left. He turned around and went to Hermione's bedside.

"what was that for?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"nothing really. Just some school stuff." Severus said. he hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to worry so much.

"oh alright. I love you." Hermione said trying to stay awake.

"I love you too. Don't you worry, everything is going to be fine." Severus said and kissed her on the lips.

"I hope so." Hermione said smiling a weak smile.

"I know so." Severus said and watch Hermione fall asleep.

_**A/N sorry it took so long to update. But I was in Tennessee this whole week. It was my spring break. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are helpful btw **_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Talking Seriously.

Jasper had left the hospital. He knew he had to get the stone. He had rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and found Simon and Tracy there.

"Hey Jasper, how's your mum?" Tracy asked.

"She's in pain, but she'll be fine. I have talked to dad." Jasper said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Simon asked wondering.

"He says it's to dangerous to be getting the stone. He liked the idea though, but he didn't want me to get hurt." Jasper said.

"And he's right Jasper, it's to dangerous. You could get killed. And besides, if you get the stone for your mum, would she want to live longer then her husband and child? Why would she want to see her family die, while she lives for eternity?" Tracy asked. She has a point. Jasper thought about it. This was a really hard decision. He himself doesn't want his mother to die in front of his eye's. But in the future, when they're older, she doesn't want to see her family die as well.

"You are right on that. But the stone is the only option my mother has for the moment. She only as like four months to live before the brain cancer or, what ever it is, kills her. And if she dies, my father would have a major breakdown, and so would I. what choice what I make?" Jasper asked Tracy.

"I don't know. But maybe you could get the stone, and ask your mum what she wants to do. If she wants to live for eternity, and watch her family die, or die herself, you could give her that option." Simon suggested.

"That's true. But then my father would be angry with me that I broke our promise. But I don't want mum to be hurt anymore." Jasper said.

"I know Jasper. Your mum is the most smartest witch I know, she means a lot to Hogwarts, and to the wizarding world. But, it's up to you to decide what's right for her. What ever you chose, we'll stay with you every step of the way." Tracy said, Simon agreed.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going for the stone, but it's up to mum if she wants to use it. I need to give her a chance to live. Since the medi's cant really do anything, since this is serious." Jasper said.

"Alright then. Where do we start." Simon asked.

"We go to Harry Potter, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Jasper said. The three of them rushed out of Gryffindor and went to see Harry Potter.

Severus and Hermione are at the hospital, and she is about to go through radiation again. Hermione is scared, because every time they do treatment, it weakens her. Her hair is falling out. She is skinny, and unhealthy.

"Severus…..I'm scared." Hermione said on the bed. Severus was by her bedside, holding her hands. He looked at her straight into the eye's.

"I know love, I'm scared to. I wish that I could take your place, you've gone through enough. But you _**have**_ to stay strong, be brave for me, I know you can get through this. You have to stay with me. Stay with me and Jasper." Severus said. he bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I don't feel beautiful Severus. How can you want me when I'm bald? I'm ugly." Hermione said, she had tears coming, but she didn't want to cry. Not now, not ever.

"I love you Hermione. I don't care what you look like. And your not ugly, you're the most beautiful woman on earth. You're the only woman for me, looks don't matter to me. It's your love that matters the most. You have to have faith. Believe that you can survive. You can survive through out anything if you put your mind to it. I love you with all my heart and soul, and _**nothing**_ is going to change that. You can not back down Hermione, you can not let this cancer get you. you mustn't." Severus pleaded.

"OH Merlin Severus! I love you so much." Hermione said, they had kissed each other passionately on the lips. Once they broke apart, the Doctor came it.

"Mrs. Snape, it's time for your radiation." The doctor said, he then helped Hermione out of the bed and went into the room where she will do her treatment. Severus waited, he desperately wants to take the pain away. But he can't. only the gods can help her. And he prays everyday for her to get cured. Only two more months. If he looses Hermione, he don't know what he'll do. He loves her so much, and seeing her in pain is killing him inside and out. Time can only tell when things could get better. If worse, pray to all gods it does not get worse.

Its been a couple of hours later, and Hermione had awaken from radiation. She felt really weak, and exhausted. Severus was right next to her, every step of the way. Hermione was a little fuzzy, but when she looked over at Severus, she knew that hopefully everything will be okay.

"How are you feeling love?" Severus asked her.

"feel's like shit love. I'm….tired." Hermione said and yawning.

"Alright Hermione, if your tired go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Severus said.

"You promise?" Hermione asked, drifting off to sleep.

"I promise Hermione. I love you." Severus said.

"I love you too." Hermione said back, and with that, she feel into a deep sleep.

_**A/N Please read and review! It's been forever since I written a new chapter for When you lie next to me. I know, hopefully, I will upload again soon, but only if I get plenty of reviews! So I know that people are actually reading it! if people are reading the story, and not reviewing my stories, then SHAME ON YOU! cause it would take longer for me to upload now, since I have SOLS to study for, so that means, I can't just sit around on my lazy butt, and sit at the computer and write. Though I would LOVE to, but yeah, STUPID SOLS! **_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Visit.

Jasper, Tracy and Simon had walked up to Harry's door step. Jasper was the one who knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, Harry Potter had opened the door.

"Hello Jasper, what can I do you for? Come in." Harry said, and the trio walked in the door.

"Hey there Harry, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions." Jasper said.

"Yes, of course, sit down. How is Hermione? I haven't seen her in years." Harry asked.

"um…mum has….cancer." Jasper said, looking down. He couldn't stand saying that God awful word.

"What? Since when?" Harry asked, concerned.

"for about six months or so, she's running out of time, and I need to ask a favor." Jasper said.

"Of course, anything." Harry said, still shocked.

"How can you get the sorcerers stone? Where is it?" Jasper asked.

"The sorcerers stone is hidden in the chambers of Hogwarts, guarded by a three headed dog. But it is dangerous to get it. I almost died trying. So did your mum and Ron." Harry said.

"I know it's dangerous, but it gives my mum a chance of survival. She is weak now, she only has a month or two left. And I want to get it before time runs out, will you help me?" Jasper asked.

"what does your father say about this?" Harry asked.

"He told me not to do it, that he cares for my safety. But I don't care, I want to save mum. No matter what it takes." Jasper said.

"I will help you Jasper. But don't say a word that I am helping you get the stone. Alright?" Harry said, he wanted to help Hermione too. He needed to go and visit her.

"Alright, thank you Harry." Jasper said.

"Your welcome, How's Severus?" Harry asked.

"He's not doing good. He's a wreck, He's been with mum the whole time, He hasn't left the hospital. Slughorn I think will be taking over." Jasper answered.

"He really loves her." Harry said.

"yes, he does. He would give his life for her." Jasper said.

"Let me know if anything happens alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Jasper said. and with that, the trio left the house and went back to the school.

Hermione was getting weaker by the minute. Her strength was weakening. She looked like a skeleton.

"I can't….do…this…anymore…" Hermione gasped in pain. Lights were flickering off and on, as she open and closed her eyes.

"No Hermione, you must not think that way…your strong, you're a Snape. You can defeat anything. Don't go love, please, don't go!" Severus pleaded, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I…..love…..you….." Hermione whispered.

"I love you so much Hermione, this isn't good bye you cant say good bye." Severus said.

"My time….is running low…..I can't…..take…this…anymore…." Hermione gasped in pain.

"I will not let you go! Do you understand me? I will never let you go Hermione. You still have time….time to live…you need to be strong for me….be strong for Jasper." Severus said, he kissed her lips passionately.

"I will….I won't….die…voluntarily." Hermione said.

"You WONT die Hermione. Not if I can help it." Severus said.

"I wont….I promise….I'm…sorry," Hermione said.

"I know…" Severus said and kissed her again.

Jasper, Tracy and Simon had sorted out a plan to get the stone.

"we will get the stone tomorrow. Our plan is full proof. Harry told us everything." Jasper said.

" I just hope we don't get killed. Or get expelled." Simon said.

"yeah, I know….but it's for your mum, so I think it should be in good use." Tracy said.

"well, we all know that Voldemort, is dead…so it's less dangerous. But still, a lot of traps and stuff we need to get through in order to get the stone. And believe me, I got everything planed, meet me by the lake after classes." Jasper said.

"Alright." The two said.

"good night…we need our strength for tomorrow." Jasper said and with that he and Simon went to bed and so did Tracy.

_**A/N I know…short chapter, I decided to write one more chapter before SOL's start. I'm not suppose to. But I hadn't updated in a while…so I hope you like it. REVIEW please **_


	50. Chapter 50: Difficult Chapter

Chapter 50

The next day, Jasper, Tracy and Simon had headed to the chambers to get the stone.

"You ready for this?" Tracy asked.

"Yup." The two boys said. right after that, the adventure had started.

"We're stuck! What's this?" Simon yelled.

"Stop moving, both of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't

it'll only kill you faster!" Tracy said.

"Kill us faster? Oh! Now I can relax! Simon yelled. Tracy had sucked down to the bottom.

"TRACY! Tracy where are you?" Jasper asked.

"Down below…you have to trust me! You need to relax!" Tracy said.

Jasper had started to relax and he had sucked down to below as well with Tracy.

"JASPER! Oh no! Snape's not gonna like this! His son gone!" Simon screamed in fright.

"He's not relaxing. What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. (Simon: Help!) "Devil's Snare

Devil's Snare it's deadly fun; but will sulk in the sun." That's it! Devil's

Snare hates sunlight! Lumus Solem!" Tracy said. and the light came from her wand and was able to get Simon down with them.

"you alright?" Jasper asked.

"yeah, luckily we didn't panic!" Simon said.

"Lucky Tracy pays attention in class." Jasper said.

"you here that?" Jasper asked.

"yup…sound like wings. What do you think?" Simon asked. They came across keys flying around the door.

"you can do it Jasper…..your good at flying…get on the broom and catch that key!" Tracy said.

"Alright." Jasper agreed and jumped on the broom and with in a couple of minutes, he was able to catch the right key and opened the door.

"What's this?" Tracy asked. While entering the room.

"It's a chess board! Don't you see! We need to play our way across the room. In order to the stone." Simon announced. Looking at the huge chess board in front of them.

"Jasper, you'll take the empty bishops square. Tracy, you'll be a queen side castle…as I, will be a knight." Simon said.

"you don't think" Tracy asked but Simon cut her off.

"you there…d-5" The chess piece moved. And a white piece had smashed it.

"yes. Exactly like wizards chess." Simon said.

"castle e-4 pawn to c-3" Simon shouted.

The game played on till there were only few pieces left in the game.

"Simon! YOU cant!" Jasper yelled.

"What is he going to do?" Tracy asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Jasper shouted.

"I have too. It's not me, not Tracy, but you! you have to get the stone and save your mother." Simon said.

"Your right." Jasper said, after Simon made his move, he did his check mate and told Tracy to take care of Simon. When he did, he entered the room and saw the mirror of Erised. He looked in it, he saw him self, his father and mother being happy again, and his mother was free from cancer. He smiled up at his parents, he also saw Pricilla, his little sister with them. He hasn't seen her in a while. He misses her terribly. Then, with out noticing, he had the stone in his pocket. But heard a voice behind him.

"Give me the Stone….you will be free." A voice said from behind.

Jasper turned around and saw a tall wizard with blonde-silver hair and silver cold eyes.

"why should I trust you? who are you?" Jasper asked.

"names Draco Malfoy, join me and together, we can bring back the dark lord. You will have powers unimaginable. You will be stronger then both your parents combined. And your mother will be free." Draco said with a smirk.

"NO! NEVER! YOU LIER!" Jasper said, gripping the stone for dear life.

"Bravery, your mother had it too. To bad she wont live very long….she's dying right now, but if you give me that stone, I can heal her." Lucius said. Jasper ran like the wind to the exit, but Draco stopped him, he slammed him into the ground clutching at his throat. Almost chocking him to death, but Jasper touched his face and Draco turned into ash immediately. His ghost appeared out of no where and pushed Jasper down on the ground hard and Jasper fell into unconsciousness.

A couple of hours later, Severus was by Jasper's bed side when he awoke.

"Oh thank Merlin your alright!" Severus said as Jasper opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked

"In the infirmary, why where you down in the chamber of secrets?" Severus asked.

"Because, I got the stone." Jasper said.

"YOU WHAT! Why did you do this behind my back! After you swore you wouldn't do it!" Severus asked a little angry.

"Because, it's the only way to save mom. How's Pricilla? Have you talked to Sarah yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she's just fine. She's gotten bigger since she had to take care of her. But you have a point. But it was dangerous, you could've died down there Jasper. I couldn't stand loosing you, nor your mother." Severus said. with that said, a medi witch from the hospital came running towards them…

"Mr. Snape! Mrs. Snape is dying…you must come immediately." The medi witch said, with out asking twice, Severus and Jasper apparated to the hospital.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I had SOL's and exams I had to study for and what not. I hope you liked it, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Pricilla will be in the next chapter, I haven't had her in a while. Oh, some of the lines in this story are from the movie as well, I don't own them. I just couldn't think of anything else to say in this chapter, this one was actually the most difficult one of them all. But please read and review. Sorry again that I took so long**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Needs a Hero

Severus and Jasper had apperated to the hospital. Jasper has the stone, and both of them ran to Hermione's side. Severus almost fell as he came towards her. He holds her hand and kisses it softly.

"Sev…I'm….dyeing…" Hermione whispered, with her eye's closed.

"No you're not Hermione. Jasper got the sorcerers stone…we can heal you, make you all better." Severus said.

"Jasper, hand me the stone." Severus commanded, immediately Jasper obeyed.

"Oh Severus…. I don't want to live forever…..and watch my family dye." Hermione said.

"Hermione, love, you don't have to, the stone has healing powers, if you don't want to live for eternity, you can use it to heal a person that is close to death. Which you are…." Severus said. Hermione weakly smiled at her husband, and starting to close her eyes.

"Alright, just….do…it…quick." Hermione said. Severus nodded. Then, he placed the stone in the palm of her hand and closed it to grip the stone tight.

"In the power that this stone holds, I pray you, to heal my wife, Hermione Jane Snape, who is fighting for her life with cancer. Please, give her the healing that she needs and make this pain go away forever….please…." Severus said to the stone. At first the stone wasn't working, but then, the stone glowed, and it lighted the room with a bright red light. Then, with in a couple of seconds, the light went away.

Hermione and Severus stared at each other. Grasping each other's hands.

"Hermione, love, how do you feel?" Severus questioned.

"I feel….I feel…like…I have no pain what so ever. I feel great." Hermione answered, and for the first time in a long time, both, Hermione and Severus smiled and sighed in great relief, so did Jasper.

"I am so happy Hermione. I'm so glad we got here in time." Severus said. Hermione laughed and smiled.

" I am too love. Thank God for that stone. Jasper…." Hermione turned to Jasper. Jasper came towards the bed smiling.

"Yeah mum?" Jasper asked.

"I want to thank you Jasper. Though you did do a very dangerous thing. But I am so proud of you." Hermione said.

"I would do anything for your safety mum. Dad and I love you very much." Jasper said, as he started to shed a tear, he reached Hermione and embraced her.

"I love you too Jasper, and Severus…I love you. I am just glad that I am all better. And then, we can go home." Hermione said. Severus embraced her, and gave her a small kiss on the mouth.

"I'll go get the Doctor, and tell him that it is time for you to be going home." Severus said. As if right on Q, the doctor showed up.

"What was that, that was shining in the room?" The Dr. asked. Severus and Hermione smiled.

"It was the sorcerer's stone, my son had successfully achieved it and it healed Hermione." Severus said.

"That is wonderful, let me just do some simple check up spells, and then you can go on home." The Dr. said. Severus and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

After a couple of minutes of his check-up, Hermione was free to go. Severus, Hermione, and Jasper had left the hospital. Once so, they, together, picked up Pricilla, and went on home.

When they arrived, Hermione was relieved. She was so glad to be back home.

"It feels really good to be back home. With my family, and everything is back to the way it was." Hermione stated as she kissed her little girl.

"I missed you mommy!" Pricilla said and hugging her mother tightly.

"I missed you too sweet heart." Hermione said back. Severus lead his family to the couch and they all sat together. Hermione and Severus were sitting side by side. Pricilla on her lap, and Jasper right next to Hermione. They were one big happy family.

"ahhh….its good to be home.." Hermione said.

"We're glad to have you home." Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

_**A/N. Sooooo soorrrryyy for the long update. Been really busy, and had a really bad writers block for this story, I had to re-read this one, and it took me a while to do so…but please read and review! Tell me what you think. It would help me greatly. **_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

After the Snape's got home, Severus was carrying Pricilla in his arms and she was clinging to him tightly. He was relieved that his wife is better and not in a life-threatening state. Hermione walked around their home for a bit still amazed that she is alive. She couldn't believe that just hours ago she was in a hospital bed dying of cancer, and now, free from the pain she has been suffering for Merlin knows how long. Once she was done circling around the place she stepped in front of Severus and Pricilla, Severus wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer to his body. Pricilla laughed as she was in between her mother and father.

"I love you Severus." She whispered gently into his ear. Severus smiled at the fact.

"I love you too Hermione, you are the love of my life I don't intend to let you go, ever. Not now, not until the day I die."

Severus replied as he smelled the strawberry scent of her hair. Jasper was over to the side listening to his parents. He began to have tears streaming down his eyes, these tears were not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness, that they were a family again, even though they knew one member of the family would never be able to return, but they all knew that Sabrina will always be in their hearts and minds every day for all eternity.

"Jasper….come here" Hermione said as she and Severus both opened up their arms for Jasper to come in. Jasper smiled and walked over to his parents, the four of them could live happily ever after.

"Mummy…" Pricilla squeaked.

"Yes dear?" Hermione asked as they were still in a group hug.

"You is staying forever right mummy?" Pricilla asked. Hermione smiled at her little girl, Severus chuckled.

"Forever baby girl, I'll never leave you, Jasper and Daddy…" Hermione said.

"Good….I like Sarah, but she's not my mummy." The three Snape's around her laughed and she kissed Pricilla's cheek.

"Of course not love, everybody ready for some rest?" Hermione asked. Severus smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I believe we are all ready for some well deserve rest, come now family, time for sweet dreams." Severus said as he lead his family to the master bedroom.

**A/N I apologize for the long wait. I couldn't think of anything else to write about this story, with the hurricane I thought I should try and update some of my stories, so, this is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
